The Other Prophecy
by Dancing-in-the-depths
Summary: Two girls arive at Titans Tower. The Titans assume they're freinds, as they're Raven's sisters, but after a few events, the Titans discover a deadly secret about them that involves Raven's very life. Robin/Raven
1. visitors

Okay, before you start reading you should know I don't own _Teen Titans_ and I'm a _huge_ Raven and Robin fan. However I _do_ own the characters Bluejay, Blackjay, Crow and Canary. I know Blackjay isn't' the name of a real bird, but they're supposed to be twin's whose names sort of match and I liked it. Plus I couldn't find another bird name that was cool enough.

**By the way, I'm writing this in honor of my best friend Julia. (We came up with the story together and we tried to make it as different as possible from **_**The End Part One, Two and Three**_**) Anywho, enjoy reading and please review. I appreciate criticism, without it I would never get better, I wrote this when I was 11 and still plan to edit it quite a bit (please keep that in mind as you write your review) and I BEG of you to realize flaming is not criticism, criticism is telling me what's wrong with it in an effort to make it better, flaming is just openly insulting me and not giving me a reason you don't like the story. I really would appreciate fewer flames because they don't help anything, thanks.**

Chapter # 1 Visitors

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Raven chanted as she hovered only a few inches above the ground. She had started her daily meditation hours ago, and it was about time she stopped, but something just didn't feel right.

She sighed and glanced around the room, trying to comprehend what exactly this strange yet familiar feeling was. But then she felt a familiar twinge in the back of her head. That familiar, relieving, yet irritating twinge.

It's them…

__

All of the Teen Titans were in the lounge of Titan's tower just hanging and doing their usual, spare time, non-crime-fighting activities.

Beast Boy was once again getting clobbered by Cyborg's expertise in their favorite racing videogame when, all of a sudden, two orbs of blue light appeared in the middle of the room out of nowhere. The lights hovered at eye level and started to grow bigger. The Teen Titans watched in astonishment as the orbs shone brighter and started to take forms of what resembled so much like human beings. The Titans shielded their eyes and took several steps backward as the light became too much. When the sudden, bright light finally died away, all of the titans looked up to see a sight that none of them had expected at all.

There, standing before them, right in the middle of their lounge were two girls who could have been only a few years younger than the Teen Titans. Both girls wore hooded black cloaks that looked shockingly familiar. Both also had short, light-purple hair and pale skin. Both also had gemstones stuck in the middle of their foreheads.

Before the Titans were able to fully take in this bizarre scene, the shorter one of the two suddenly collapsed to her knees with a slight moan of exhaustion. Her midnight blue cloak flowed behind her as she fell to the floor, revealing her metallic, black leotard and boots she wore underneath it. The boots were knee high, or at least one of them was: the other was all scrunched up at her ankle.

The girl seemed to make an attempt to stand but she only fell down to her knees again.

Surprisingly, the taller of the two didn't seem to even notice her comrade's condition. She just stood perfectly still, staring at the Titans. She wore identical clothes to the girl that had fallen except both of her boots were stretched to their full length and secured at the knees. So despite the many similarities between the two girls, these slight differences could be used to tell them apart.

None of the crime fighting teenagers knew what to think. Were these girls a threat to them, seeing as they had just trespassed into their home without an invitation of any kind or were they friendly, since they already looked so much like one of their friends?

Well, Robin decided that if they _were_ friendly, they still had a lot to learn about manners. Their sudden intrusion into their tower didn't exactly help either.

The Titans prepared for battle.

"TITANS!" Robin began, but was cut off by black energy sealing his mouth shut and preventing him from calling out the rest of the battle cry.

"Calm down! We only wanted to talk to you!" The taller girl said glaring at Robin, and then she bent down and whispered to the girl who made another attempt to get to her feet, "I don't like this one, he looks like Christmas."

The shorter girl slipped a grin but she didn't even giggle, as most people would have. She hadn't laughed once in her entire lifetime and she wasn't going to start today.

Seeing that Robin was trying to say something, the taller girl released him from the black energy over his mouth. She turned slightly which made the green gemstone on her forehead gleam in the light. Robin saw it and almost instantly recognized it. "Hey, that's the symbol of Azarath!" Robin said. At this, the other titans seemed to calm down a little and the Robin added to them, "I-I think we can trust them."

At these words, Starfire let the green destructive energy that she had ready in her palms fade and the green glow she had in her eyes did the same. Cyborg rewired his arm from a cannon to his hand and Beast Boy walked over to help the shorter girl up.

The girl looked up and as soon as she saw him walking toard her, she tried to yell for him to stop, but it was too late. When he was only two feet away from her, he was blasted across the room by a completely unexpected blow.

"Sorry but you're not getting anywhere near me." She said. Then, after a slight pause of consideration, she added, "though, that _was_ fun to watch."

"Yo! What was that for?" Cyborg demanded.

"You have deliberately harmed our friend Beast Boy and you find it amusing?" Starfire gasped. "What was the reason for you're attack?"

The four Titans once again got ready to fight but then, a loud, yet surprisingly emotionless voice called out behind them, "She doesn't have a choice",

Everyone in the room looked to see Raven standing in the doorway that lead to the hall, clenching a deep gray book.

The two girls suddenly called out to her "Raven!"

"No hugs!" Raven responded quickly.

The girls looked at her with a perplexed look that said extremely clearly "We don't _DO_ hugs."

Robin lowered his birdarangs he had taken from his utility belt and looked at Raven in confusion. "What do you mean she doesn't have a choice?" He asked.

Raven extended her arm and black energy began to spurt from her fingertips. "Azarath metrion zinthos!" She chanted. And black balls of energy began to form around the other three Titans who were still in fighting stance. Raven used her telekinetic power to quickly rewired Cyborg's cannon to his usual fist and released him. Then using a technique she had learned from an ancient evil wizard / dragon, she morphed Beast Boy from a cheetah back to a normal Martian who fell from the sky. Evidently, Starfire had already gotten the picture, for she once again, retreated her bolts of green energy and in return, Raven released her from her concentrated grip.

She then, quickly walked over to the shorter girl and helped her up. "What I meant…" she began, referring back to Robin's question, "…was…she's cursed." Robin and the other Teen Titans looked at her in both confusion and slight surprise. Raven explained. "Any person who gets near her who isn't from Azarath gets hurt. Notice her eyes?" For the first time the Titans _did_ notice the small girls eyes. They slightly cringed, for what they saw in them was a bit frightening at first. Where people's eyes were usually white were pitch black, and the tiny, bright irises made it look like a full moon on a jet-black midnight sky. "She came here to be cured." Raven proclaimed, then she added after a slight pause, "And…they are going to be staying here for a _long _time, as Azarath has been attacked…and it's pretty much their fault."

Ignoring the Titan's completely confused looks, Raven placed her hand over the girls dreadfully dark eyes. "I heal you now." She said to the girl who almost completely resembled her. "Azarath metrion zinthos…" and she continued into a chant under her breath that none of the other Titans could even understand. With every word, a black aura seamed to appear around both Raven the other girl. The dark energy around the two slowly became paler until it reached white. When the now white aura seemed to reach its full capacity of pureness, Raven lowered her hand from the girl's eyes. And when the small girl opened them, the blacks of the eyes had become white and the irises were midnight blue. It was almost as if her eyes had _always_ been like that.

"Well. Now that that's over, you might want to tell them who the heck we are!" The two girls said in unison to Raven. And as the smaller one smiled brightly a nearby vase shattered with a small burst of black energy.

Starfire gasped.

"Hehe… my bad." The smaller girl said, scratching the back of her head and blushing.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Sorry about that. This one lacks _a lot_ of control." She said, pointing to the girl who had broken the vase with the sudden small rupture of her own power. "But I guess it's time you guys knew…" she said with a sigh. "These two girls are Bluejay…" She indicated the taller of the two, "...and Blackjay." Now indicating the one she had just healed. "They're my sisters."

**Wew, and here you have the work of an 11 year old, once I actually finish the story I will defiantly edit it (I'm 15 now so it's weird to look at my immature mentality back then, and even though I'm still immature first thing I need to do is edit my authors notes and make them less…well…stupid.) thanks for your patience all!**


	2. old enimys

_**Ok, sorry it took me a wile to write the second chapter but hey, I'm writing two stories at once! Anyway, be sure to re-read the 1**__**st**__** chapter if you don't quite remember how it went. This one might get confusing if you don't.**_

Chapter # 2: Old Rivalries

The Titans stared at Raven in shocked silence at what she had just said. Beast Boy was the one who broke the silence with the stuttering of a single word, "S-s-sister's?!" He said, with his jaw dropping to the ground.

Raven nodded along with her sister's. "They're twins. If you hadn't already noticed." She added, mostly emphasizing to Beast Boy.

Indeed, no one had any doubt that the three were family. In fact they looked so much alike that Raven may as well have been their triplet. Yet, though no one was surprised at the obvious relation between the three look-alikes, no one could understand how it could be possible. Even Robin's eyes, although they were masked, began to show his confusion.

"Raven, I don't understand." He began to say. "Why would you keep something like this from us?"

Raven looked at the ground and pursed her lips. She felt a slight twinge of embarrassment coming up but she let the emotion drain from her face and voice. She then allowed herself to look up into the face of the boy wonder. "I just thought…it didn't matter." She finally said before she explained further. "They were never even supposed to come here." She then averted her gaze from Robin's masked eyes again. "Um maybe we should find a room for them." She said casually getting off the subject.

Beast Boy continued to stare at the shorter girl, then he had a sudden thought. "Um… Blackjay can be in the spare next to _my_ room were Terra used to be." He declared to the others, raising his hand with a joking, yet, flirtatious look on his face. The other Titans stared at Beast Boy in surprise. No one even thought he'd be mentioning Terra again.

Blackjay felt a bit of reviled infuriation towards Beast Boy coming on. Now cured of the curse that was on her, the only thing that kept her from blasting Beast Boy across the room again was the sudden blare of the crime-scan going off and all the lights in the room flashing red. "Aw crap." Blackjay said. "Now I can't kill Beast Boy for trying to flirt with me!"

The Teen Titans rushed out of the room to answer their call of duty when Robin stopped at the doorway and turned to say to the twins, "You stay here. It's too dangerous for kids like you."

"HEY!" Bluejay and Blackjay yelled in unison.

"Relax Robin, my sisters can fight." Raven was also still in the room. She said this both annoyed of his Robin's underestimation of their power and yet grateful for his concern for their safety.

Bluejay pointed to her twin sister next to her and said, "Blackjay is the kid here. _She_ should stay." Then she folded her arms smiled at Blackjay mockingly.

"HEY! YOURE ONLY OLDER BY THREE MINUTES!" Blackjay argued.

Raven only sighed and glided out of the room and was soon followed by Robin and her younger sisters, who were still going at it.

The junior Justice League of teen-fighters and twin newcomers rushed to the place where the crime-scan had indicated until they stood together on the top of a tall building overlooking the scene of the crime. A young masked, man with shoulder-length brown hair and a yellow sleeveless t-shirt and bright blue jeans with golden cuffs on his wrists was walking down the street destroying anything he passed on either side of him.

"I've never seen this guy before." Robin said after observing the surprise capability of destruction.

"Nor have I," Starfire put in, "and I am from an entirely different world."

Robin bent down as if trying to better observe this new enemy. He thought for a moment and then suggested, " Maybe we should go for the surprise attack."

"What?" Blackjay blurted. "Screw you man, lets just get 'im." And before Robin could stop her, Blackjay hopped off of the building followed closely by her twin sister.

Robin looked at Raven. She had her hand over her face and her hood was up, but he could still tell she was blushing. "They're so unlike you. It's kind of hard to believe you're sisters even if you _look_ almost exactly alike." He said, but with a smile.

Raven Lowered her hand before Beast Boy decided to put in his own comment. "You _do_ realize if we fail on this, it'll probably be all on you're sisters."

Raven sighed and looked at Robin with a slightly apologetic grin. "They never were very good at following directions." She said.

Blackjay and Bluejay landed about five yards behind the boy and then Blackjay shouted at him, "Hey ugly! I hear you're new in town! Learn how to get you're butt kicked yet?"

As the tall teenager turned to face his offender, Bluejay's eyes widened. "Hey Blackjay," she whispered to her twin, "Doesn't he look like…" But the Titans landing next to them and taking their fighting stances cut her off.

The twins also prepared themselves.

The tall boy only smiled in amusement and responded to their impressive entrance by hurling waves of yellow destructive energy at them. The twins and Titans dodged with ease and Robin let out his signature battle cry. "TITANS, GO!"

Bluejay and Blackjay took the green gems (that looked like Raven's red one) from the golden pin that kept their cloaks around them, raised the gems above their heads and began to chant in unison. "Azarath metrion zinthos!" Their cloaks slowly began to change to the color the gems were. The Forest-green of the gems seemed to bleed into their dark-blue cloaks while the blue was absorbed into the gems.

The Teen Titans stared, wondering what was happening. "It's their Marine form." Raven explained. "Their emotions are so delicate that they can't fight without losing control. So they switch places with an emotion in their minds that finds it easier to fight."

"Then how come they're still going crazy with their powers all the time?" Beast Boy asked.

"That takes its toll too but it isn't quite as effective." Raven answered.

After the transformation was complete, Blackjay straight away jumped into the air and used some martial arts she had learned from Raven back on Azarath. After punching the boy several times with a black energy-enflamed fist, she let herself go free into a spinning kick. However, before Blackjay could let her foot make contact with the boy's masked face he grabbed her foot and used her own momentum against her to spin her around and throw her into a nearby dumpster.

"Hey!" Bluejay exclaimed. "No one is allowed to do that to my twin but me!" She ran at the boy with surprising speed but as soon as she was withing a foot of him, he extended his arm and yellow strands of energy shot out of thin air and zoomed at the young telepathic girl. The strands wrapped around her wrists and ankles and forced her against the nearby brick wall. Bluejay struggled against her bonds but the more she fought against them, the more powerful of a grip they held her in.

Raven clasped her hands together, seeing the fix her younger sister was in. This new enemy was powerful. So she would, in turn, have to give him something equally as powerful. She closed her eyes to help her focused her power, letting it build within her soul. She opened her eyes again and they glowed white as she chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black energy flowed into the air from her mouth and eyes and took the form of a giant black raven. The huge bird then dove at the masked boy.

Before it could reach him, however, he crossed his arms in front of his body and the golden cuffs that were on his wrists began to glow. The dark mass of potent energy halted in its tracks only inches from the criminal and suddenly turned and shot straight back at Raven. Raven was not able to dodge in time before the spell she had conjured wrapped its enormous wings around her.

Held captive by her own magic and suspended at least a yard in midair, Raven struggled against it but then a thought struck her. "This battle strategy." She thought. "It's very familiar." She looked at the juvenile nuisance who was now scoffing at her. _It_ _couldn't be him. Not here. Not now._ Yet all of the evidence seemed to be pointing to it. Raven had to warn her sisters. "You're Ca…" but before she could finish the name for her sisters to hear, her magical bonds wrapped itself around her mouth, preventing her from speaking any further.

Robin, noticing his friend in distress, ran to her rescue. "Raven! You let her out of there, now!" But before he could do anything, half of the supernatural bond holding Raven reached out and wrapped itself around Robin. Then it pulled him in with her. Now they were both stuck back-to-back in the dark force Raven had fabricated herself.

_Wow. I never thought I'd ever get this close without her getting mad at me. _Robin thought blushing.

Meanwhile, Cyborg rewired his arm to its cannon form. "Yo! I don't like bullies pickin' on my pals!" He yelled at the masked delinquent as he powered up his weapon. But he was blasted back by a yellow burst of magic before he could fire. Even for someone who was half robot, the hit was so powerful that Cyborg hit the brick wall behind him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Beast Boy turned into a tyrannosaurus-rex and charged at the offender with a loud roar. The boy's masked face began to glow as he muttered words under his breath. A transparent, yellow dome of magic suddenly appeared around the giant T-rex, trapping him. The dome then began to shrink, crushing the powerful dinosaur and forcing Beast Boy to morph back into his usual teen-Martian self.

Starfire was now angered that this new criminal was picking off her friends one-by-one so easily. She flew at him with green lasers bursting from her eyes but this did little. The boy simply waved his hand and an invisible bond formed itself around the alien girl and shocked her. Then she feebly fell to the ground.

The yellow and orange clothed figure snickered evilly as he looked around at the teenage crime-fighters he had rendered helpless. As it was becoming clear to all that he was successful, the new enemy began to walk away. But before he could get far, Blackjay, who had finally gotten herself out of the dumpster, pounced on top of him and wrapped her arm around his neck, choking him.

He may have taken all of her friend sand family out with such ease, but Blackjay was determined that the same would not happen to her. Not without a fight. She wanted to hurt him enough to at least make him pass out. Then she would show her twin who the "kid" was.

With a last-ditch effort from being suffocated, the teenage criminal used his destructive yellow energy to make a huge crevice in the ground. Black jay, in her surprise, accidentally loosened her grip enough to give him enough slack. He grabbed her arm, swung her around and threw her into the fissure he had made.

Blackjay, unable to regain herself, closed her eyes and screamed as she plummeted to her evident doom. Suddenly she felt a hard tug at her arm that stopped her fall. She opened her eyes expecting to see Raven or Bluejay who had probably saved her. But it wasn't any of her sisters or the Teen Titans. It was the very youth who had thrown her into the pit in the first place that was holding her arm.

"Y-you saved me?" she asked. "Why?"

"I thought I'd make you suffer even more before your life came to an end." He said. Then he held up the gem from Blackjay's cloak.

Blackjay felt at her collar and found that her gem was indeed gone. It was right there in the boy's hand. "M-my Marine gem! How did you…?" But before she could finish her question, the boy tightened his grip on the gem and it shattered in his hand. Blackjay cried out in pain as her green cloak also disappeared. Blackjay felt so weakened by the sudden blow, she could no longer fight him. The boy laughed evilly and dropped her and the broken gem pieces.

Blackjay fell to the ground along with the shattered Marine gem, which cut her as they made contact, like broken glass. She held her arm and felt the warmth of her own blood. Her eyes glowed white and she chanted a restoration spell and the shattered pieces came together to reform the half-sphere stone. She held it to her chest and her cloak reappeared in its usual midnight blue as she reattached the gem.

"You haven't changed a bit!" The boy called down to her from the top of the crevice she now stood in the bottom of. "You're still a pathetic fighter!"

_This is beginning to creep me out! _Blackjay thought_. I feel like I'm going to drop… no! I gotta keep fighting! He's not going to win this time! _This time she allowed her emotions to build to at least a minimum capacity. If he can get us when we use our full power, why not try picking him off a little at a waves of energy jolted from the green gem on her forehead and formed a small mass in front of her that hovered at eye level. It floated for only a few seconds and then darted at the boy. Before he could dodge completely out of the way the small energy burst hit his mask and knocked it off his face.

Blackjay looked up as she heard Bluejay and Raven gasp.

Then she saw exactly what they had gasped about. Under the mask was a face she knew all too well. "Ca-Canary?!" She called up in complete astonishment. But remembering her situation, she regained herself, put her pain aside and levitated out of the crevice up to the boy she knew and loathed. "I thought we lost you half way from Azarath!"

He looked at her with his brown eyes in silence than finally spoke. "You thought wrong!" Canary said grinning evilly. And with that they both prepared for battle.

_I can't take him alone! _Blackjay thought._ I wouldn't last five minutes… okay fine. I might as well be honest with myself. __I wouldn't even last five seconds. _

"Hardly seems like a fair fight does it?" Canary said cockily. "A girl against her guardian?"

"A GUARDIAN?" Blackjay yelled.

"YOU WERE JUST A BABYSITTER WE DIDN'T NEED!" Bluejay added from the brick wall she was still bound to.

Canary simply shrugged her comment aside and continued teasing Blackjay. "Tell you what. To make this a fair fight, Bluejay and Raven can join you."

"Bring it!" Bluejay yelled at him as she deactivated her marine form.

Canary waved with his arm and his binding energy on Bluejay's wrists and ankles vanished. With another hand movement, Raven was released from the dark magic, but Robin was still left inside.

Raven and Bluejay glided to the side of their sister and all three of the girls joined hands. All of the girls closed their eyes and focused with all the strength they had. They let their emotions build to full capacity and then opened their eyes. Like focused lasers, the girls let the energy out through their eyes. The beams intersected and a ball of dark power began to form between them. The energy continued to build as it got bigger and bigger and eventually took the form of a huge black bird that was three times as big and powerful as any of the three sisters could conjure on their own.

Alowing the last of the energy that could be controlled to build into their form, they chanted together. "Azarath, Mertion, ZINTHOS!" with a single movement, the combined energy bolted at Canary at such speed, the Titans were sure that this Guardian of there's was surely done for.

Yet, Canary stayed completely calm. He raised his hand and his eyes began to glow red and some kind of glowing mark appeared on his forehead. Just as the combined force came within harmful distance, Canary completely canceled out the attack with his own power.

"No way!" The telekinetic sisters said, shocked. Bluejay got a glimpse of the red mark on his forehead that after a second, she recognized.

"hey, the mark of skath!" She yelled to the others. But before Raven and Blackjay could examine him more closely, Canary sent a bolt of fire toward them. Raven and Bluejay jumped out of the way while Blackjay, still trying to catch up with what just happened, was left to take the hit. Before it could hit her she quickly summoned a telepathic force field.

The flames continued to attempt to get at her as she fought to keep the force field up. "Too…weak…" she said exhausted. From her gem getting broken to the power she had helped produce just now, she was unable to hold up the shield for long and she knew that Canary knew it. "Can't…fight it." Slowly the telepathic field began to fade and the flames began licking her flesh.

Blackjay started to cry out in pain as the flames began to engulf her. She felt herself begin to pass out from both the heat and the pain the fire was producing when suddenly a shadowy figure ran out of nowhere, and grabbed her from the flames. The figure moved so fast, no one could make out who or what it was. But it scooped her up in its arms and got her quickly out of harms way and set her down.

Now that Blackjay was out of the fire, she was able to focus better and heal herself enough to sit up. She shook her head to clear it as well as her vision and looked up to see who her savior was.

When she saw his face, she sat there completely dumbfounded at another face from Azarath that she and her sisters knew well.

"N-no way! Crow?"

**Ok, I would've gone further but the next stopping point is way far away. So tell me what you think! I really want you to review…. PLEASE! Oh and I'd like to thank darkgirlravengrason14 for her support. **


	3. atacks and destinys

Dude, I know my plot isn't original, but seriously. I wanted to keep this a secret but _The Other Prophesy_ has NOTHING to do with Trigon. Okay, maybe it does, but it's not nearly in the way you will think! It's not a repeat of _The End_ with different characters! So relax!

Chapter#3: Discoveries and Attacks

"CROW?" Blackjay said in amazement as she looked into the face of a handsome looking teenage boy in a Purple and blue battle suit that was not unlike Canary's Orange and yellow suit with the additional cuffs and belt. Only this one's were in silver. He also had the same type of hairstyle, as Canary except it was black.

Blackjay, felt her resentment in just seeing this face again coming on. Crow held out a hand to help her to her feet, but she knocked it aside and stood up herself. She dusted some ashes off her front and then glared at Crow. "Man, you're as much of a nosey stalker as Canary. What are you doing here?" She said, annoyed.

"Me?" Crow, withdrew his hand he had offered. "Oh, I just thought I'd save you're sorry little neck after you tried to run like that." He said this in a tone that very much sounded like 'I told you so' which only made Blackjay's anger rise even more. "You're cloaks on fire by the way." Crow added as he turned to Bluejay and Raven.

But Blackjay, completely ignoring the flames that were still on her cloak, and kept badgering. "Man, why can't you guys ever leave us alone?" She said, throwing her arms up in frustration. "We know we're supposed to stay away from Raven but we were banished from Azarath. Were else could we have gone?" She asked him in a daring way, her tone of voice rising along with her increasing anger.

Crow turned to face Blackjay again with the following remark. "Uh…your cloak's _still_ on fire."

"SHUT UP!" Blackjay yelled as a nearby traffic light exploded with another of her out of control releases of her own power. Nearby citizes screamed and started running to avoid the falling broken pieces of class and metal.

"Blackjay! Calm down!" Crow said, this time with a more cautious way. He started to walk toward her. "You need to control you're emotions. You're on a different planet now. Your powers can greatly effect others around you as well as yourself!"

But Blackjay's resentment only grew with every word Crow said. She growled in anger at being told what to do by him and continued to shatter everything around her with her continually building emotions. Her cloak still burning all the while. _I hate him so much! Why did he have to come to Earth anyways? Does he WANT to make sure I never get a moment of peace in my life? _Blackjay thought. She had closed her eyes tight, letting the anger within her build up to the brink.

But as she was absorbed in her mind about how much she hated the boy standing before her, nothing stopped him from doing what he was meant to do. Before anyone could stop him, he walked up to Blackjay (her eyes were still shut tight), placed his index finger on the gem on her forehead and muttered something under his breath. Blue energy spurted from his fingertip and circled Blackjay's head. It was only then that she opened her eyes, but they didn't seem focused on what exactly was happening. Otherwise the others were sure she would be pulling away from him.

"Calm down" Crow said softly, "There's no reason to be angry." The titans watched in complete perplexity and concern, as Blackjay's eyes seem to start rolling up inside her head as they closed once again. Crow withdrew his finger, the blue energy disappeared, and Blackjay suddenly passed out. She fell backwards onto the ground, landing on the flames that were still burning her cloak and extinguished them. (The fire fizzling out was also the result of her sudden dispersing of her uncontrolled anger.)

"You! Crow!" A harsh but familiar voice said behind Crow. He turned around to Face the boy who looked so very much like him. Canary was hovering in midair about fifteen feet away from him. "How dare you." The two boys looked at each other with fire in their eyes, though this time, nothing shattered around them. "What kind of brother are you?" Canary asked in rage. "What decent family member stands in his brother's way when he is trying to kill someone?"

"Uh…the _good_ kind." Crow said, tensing up to confront his brother. Canary glared passed Crow at the motionless Blackjay.

"I see you still make sure to control her the s_afe_ way." He said as he raised clenched fists to ready spheres of glowing, yellow energy.

"I see _you_ still think destruction is the answer to everything." Crow shot back, indicating the piles of rubble all around them that used to be buildings.

Canary glared at his brother. His pupils began to fade until his eyes were consumed by a yellow glow.

Crow responded by letting balls of blue magic form in his palms, and brasing himself.

Bluejay, seeing what was happening, quickly ran up behind Crow and called out. "Crow! We don't have time for an all-out battle! Whenever you two get into one of those, they always last several days, at _least_!" Crow, spared a glance at Blujay, but still didn't let down his guard. Bluejay continued, "We need to make sure Blackjay's alright. And I'm sure _they're_ confused enough as it is." She indicated the Teen Titans, who were in fact beyond it by now. Beast Boy, in particular, who had been watching the whole thing with wide eyes and jay hanging, nodded slowly in agreement.

Crow stood still for a while, still keeping Canary within the corner of his eyesight, looked over at the Titans and Bluejay. Slowly, he relaxed and the energy he had build within his palms die out. But then he suddenly spun around blasted Canary. Canary spun out of the sky and landed on the other side of the demolished street.

"That's for murdering mother!" Crow said angrily. Canary slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "I'll deal with you later!" Crow added. Then he walked toward where the others stood. (All had been released from their traps now, or in Cyborg's case, rebooted.) Blackjay picked up her unconscious twin and stumbled over to the others with her.

Crow then, raised his hand above his head, let out surging violet energy to surround him as well as the Titans and the twins, Within seconds, everyone within the violet field of energy vanished.

Back at Titan's Tower Everyone was sitting in the living room. Blackjay was still unconscious and hovering a few inches above the sofa cushions where her sisters had laid her. Raven and Bluejay were bent over her in concern.

Robin walked up to the strange male Azarathian and started asking the questions that he as well as the others had been bursting with since the battle. "What in the world is going on here? Who exactly are you, why are Raven's sisters here and why was your brother attacking the city if he's supposed to be a guardian of some kind?"

"Relax Robin," Crow said defensively "I'll explain everything if you would just take a second to breath." Cyborg put a huge metal hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin then took a deep breath and nodded at Cyborg. Cyborg withdrew his hand and then everyone looked at Crow with more patience as if waiting for him to tell a lengthy story.

Crow took his own deap breath before beginning. "As you probably have guessed already, my name is Crow. My brother Canary and I had been appointed guardians over the twins when they were born. I have the ability to control Blackjay's power, which she has hated me very much for."

At this, Robin looked at him confused. "What?" he commented, urging him to explain further.

"You could say that I'm sort of like a father she has to obey." Crow went on. "You could probably relate it best to a sort of mind control, only it's the very essence of her power that I have control over while she can still be aware of it. Though I _can_ extent the control further if necessary." Crow looked over at where Blackjay was hovering over the sofa before continuing on.

"I'm sure you all know of someone named Trigon." Robin and the others nodded. "and that he is the father of these three." They nodded again. "Then you probably already know a bit of how Trigon works."

"How do you mean?" cyborg asked.

"Well, you see…Trigon has a purpose for everything. He created Raven to open a portal for him. But he also has some backup plans." When the Titans only stared at him, Crow looked over at the telepathic sisters. He hesitated for a moment before pressing on. "Trigon, as you probably also know, is all-seeing. He plans every detail carefully. It's why Bluejay and Blackjay even exist. I'm not sure if Trigon knew that a part of Raven would survive after becoming the portal, but he had a backup plan in case his plans to rule the universe didn't go well. So he created Bluejay and Blackjay…." Crow gazed at Bluejay and gave her a look that seemed to say _I'm sorry about this, _ "…To destroy Raven." He finished.

The Titans gasped, (Beast Boy fainted.) and their gazes immediately snapped toward where the three sisters were. Their gazes shifted constantly between Raven and the Twins. Raven looked away and Blujay cupped her face in her hands.

After the brief moment of stunned silence, Bluejay ran both of her hands through her short, purple hair and said in a grumble, "Okay, that's quite enough Crow." Then she gave him Raven's famous death glare.

Crow, seeing this expression raised his hands defensively and backed away slightly. "What? I was just telling them the truth! Beside, you were the one who suggested relieving them of their confusion."

Though so much had already been explained, The Titans continued to stare at the sisters, particularly Bluejay, as if demanding an explanation. (Beast Boy had by this time recovered from his faint.) But before either of the blue-cloaked figures could say anything, Crow once again spoke up. "That's why Canary and I were created by the order of Azar who had originally imprisoned Trigon: To keep the twins under watch and control to make sure they don't become murderers. My brother just has a different idea of control that he likes better. That's why he attacked."

"Thank you Crow." Bluejay loudly interrupted. "But can we please wake Blackjay. You know, _before_ the next week or so comes around?"

Crow nodded and walked over to Blackjay. His bent down over Blackjay and his eyes began to glow with a violet energy as he began the healing process. Blackjay groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ok, get out of my face." She moaned as she glared daggers into him.

Crow blinked and without a second thought, Blackjay gave him a swift kick in the jaw.

"OW!" Crow staggered backwards holding his chin where it hurt. "What was that for?"

Raven swiftly approached her youngest sister to try to calm her. "Blackjay, relax. It's Crow, not Canary!"

"I don't care. I'd kick em' _both_ in the jaw." Blackjay yelled as she stood up from the sofa. Everyone stared after her as she stomped out of the room and into the hall.

Robin turned his attention toward Crow again and said with authority, "If this is really how the situation is, then you and the twins should leave the tower, right now." The other Titans turned to look at him. "If they can lose control of their powers so easily that they'd need someone who can control their powers from a distance watching them, we can't let them get near Raven. They'll need to return to Azarath a soon as possible."

"Robin, no." Raven blurted. Robin looked at her. "They have been stuck in a concealing chamber ever since they were born! It's already been said that They've banished from Azarath and they can't survive on their own!" Not realizing what a childish thing she was doing, Raven grabbed Robin's arm with both hands as if she were a five-year-old girl begging her parents for something.

Robin stared at her, surprised at her behavior. It wasn't usually in her nature to beg. "Raven, I'm sure they can take care of themselves. Their 14 years old. Besides, they've got this guy around." He said, jerking his head towards Crow.

"No! You don't understand!" Raven argued. "This is a new planet. They don't know anything about Earth. They've just barley started breathing _air_!"

Robin looked at her for a few seconds, although it seemed like hours. His body was standing completely still but his mind was racing through several thoughts at once. After a few moments of sorting them out, he finally said, "Alright…they can stay!" He pulled his arm out of Raven's grip. "But far away from you." He added, pointing at her. Then he silently walked out of the room.

As he walked down the hallway, his mind started swimming again.

_I can't let anything happen to her. _He thought to himself. Even with the reassurance of Crow's constant watch, Robin couldn't help but feel worried about Raven. What if Crow failed in his task? What if the twins succeeded in killing Raven. When he realized what he was thinking he quickly shook his head and just said to himself. She's a part of the team. And _As the leader of the team, it's your duty to do your best to protect her._ _That's all. _ He assured himself. Robin continued to walk down the hall trying to convince himself that what he was feeling was nothing fore that a concern for a friend's safety. Just like he would feel For Cyborg, Beast Boy, or anyone else he had befriended for that matter. _Though, sometimes I do wish Raven was more than a friend. And if she ever got hurt… _Robin caught himself in his thoughts again and shook them out of his head. He reached his bedroom and closed the door behind him as he went inside. His anxiety seemed to still be growing though, and the thought that the people who were supposed to kill Raven were staying in the tower right now, made it even worse.

But, putting his back against the sealed door, he started thinking back on the way Raven had begged for them to stay. He guessed that he didn't really have the right to protest when her family members are involved._ And how am I supposed to go against __**her**_He thought, sort of laughing to himself_. Not only does she usually blow up when people argue with her, but…I…just don't like seeing her unhappy. _Before he could think any further about Raven he shook his head clean of such thoughts again. But they only came back seconds later.

Robin walked over to his wooden desk where newspaper headlines and "Wanted" photos were scattered. He sat down in the chair next to it and as his eyes wondered over the many familiar faces of criminals he had fought, his mind started wondering again on Raven and what had happened in the last few hours. He folded his arms on the desk and hid his face in them as he sighed. He tried hard to not think of visions of terrible things happening to Raven but they continued to play through his mind's eye. He just couldn't deny it to himself anymore that he really _did_ like Raven. And a lot more than as a friend. He couldn't let anything happen to her no matter what.

Blackjay sat cross-legged on the floor of the lounge meditating. All of the others had left the room for other own activities (though, Blackjay just knew that Crow was somewhere near).

Bluejay was silent as she stared out the window. It was now nightfall and several stars were already shining. Bluejay stared silently at the several different constellations until she finally addresses her twin sister.

"Blackjay…?" Blackjay's reply was a grunt. "We knew this day would come, right? Just as the hidden part of the prophecy states."

"Don't worry about it, sis." Blackjay said as she hovered to her feet, breaking her trance. "Raven overcame _her_ destiny. We can do the same." She joined Bluejay in staring at the dark sky for a moment. "Besides," she added, looking at her twin and yawning with drowsiness. "It's probably not going to happen for a long time." And with that, Blackjay spun on her heel and started walking to the spare room they had been assigned to.

Bluejay watched her sister as she walked out and then looked back up at the sky. She started thinking of how strangely beautiful it was when it was dark and those little glimmers of light were shining through from so far away. But then she notice one star and despair flowed into her heart and mind.

"No Blackjay." Bluejay said out loud to herself. Her voice was scratchy and almost distant. "Today…it has begun."

**Soooooooooooo whatcha think? Not what you expected was it? Please review.**


	4. the return of a freind

**OK, now you know their destiny. Told you it wasn't like **_**The End**_** with different characters. Oh, and just a reminder, I don't own Teen Titans but I **_**do**_** own the characters Bluejay, Blackjay, Crow, and Canary…all the new characters that have never been revealed on the show. Hope you enjoy. And Robin/ Star fans…NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4: The Return of a Friend**

Blackjay lay awake on her bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been hours since the Teen Titans have all gone to bed and she and her twin sister were still wide awake. Blackjay shivered slightly as a sudden chill passed through the room. It was freezing and the only thing she was wearing was a black tank top and some blue pajama pants. She pulled the covers over herself tightly to try and get warm and looked passed the bed Bluejay had abandoned quite a bit ago, to the window where the twin of hers now stood in complete concentration. She had opened the window and had been gazing at the stars all night as if her mind was going through another world. No wonder it was so cold.

"Bluejay, close the window, will ya? I'm starting to get frostbite." She said, still shivering.

Bluejay didn't respond. That was weird. Blackjay expected her twin to at least make some snide remark about how Blackjay wasn't the boss of her or at least comment that people wouldn't have to worry about telling them apart if she froze to death. But she just stood there with her attention completely fixed on the night sky. That's when Blackjay knew that something was bothering her, greatly.

Blackjay slid out of bed, dragging the blanket with her and wrapping it tightly around her. Still feeling pretty cold even with the blanket on her, she walked, barefooted towards where her sister stood.

"Bluejay?" She addressed her twin, stopping half way across the floor. "Bluejay, is something wrong?"

There was a long silence before Bluejay finally spoke, not averting her gaze at all from the sky. "It's written in the stars."

"What is?" Blackjay asked nervously.

"Raven only has three days." Bluejay responded, slowly raising her arm and pointing upward toward the dark sky.

Blackjay stared at her sister. "No. No, it can't be true." Blackjay hurried towards the open window and followed her sister's gaze to a certain group of stars. "We can stop this can't we? Raven was able to change her destiny, why not us?"

Bluejay lowered her hand and finally looked at her sister. "Raven has more control than we do. And she's been away from Azarath for years." Bluejay turned her back towards the window and added softly, "not to mention she had her friends. _We_…we have nothing." Bluejay paced to her bed and collapsed onto it, causing the thin sheets to move away like waves under her weight.

Blackjay looked back up at the stars. There it was; the constellation symbolizing the twin's fate. And just as Bluejay had interpreted, the time was indeed drawing very, very close. "But…" Blackjay couldn't speak, she continued gazing at the sky in the place where her twin was only seconds ago. "There has to be a way…" her voice lowered to an audible whisper. After finding it pointless to just stare at the constellation all night, since it was very unlikely that it was going to change any time soon, Blackjay turned from the window and started walking back to her bed. Then another cold breeze reminded her that the window was still open and she spun on her heel to go back and close it. But when she reached the window, something caught her eye.

Up in the dark sky, four red lights had appeared where the dreadful constellation was. Blackjay gasped at the recognizing the four shapes of glowing red eyes. "Oh no" she whispered to herself and took several steps backward from the still open window. The red lights suddenly merged together and shot across the sky as if it was merely a shooting star passing by the earth. But then it changed direction almost instantaneously and headed straight for Titan's Tower. Blackjay could only stand in stunned silence as she watched the red shooting star zoom right at her. It shot through the open window and Blackjay let out an involuntary scream as it landed right at her feet. At the exact cue of the scream, the headboard of her bed split in two.

"What is it?" Bluejay asked in alarm.

Blackjay looked down at where the streak had landed. It appeared to be a small dried up peace of lava rock. Surprisingly, despite the impact it made, It had bounced a bit passed Blackjay's foot not leaving so much as a dent in the floor. When it stopped smoking Blackjay approached it cautiously and picked it up.

As Bluejay slid off the bed and walked toward her sister to better see the rock herself, Blackjay was surprised that the rock was already fairly cooled down. The rock started to crumple in her hand. Peaces of the rock chipped away without any assistance from any of the twins, physically, or mentally until it revealed a small, dragon-shaped dagger. **(Those of you that have read my songfic "sweet sacrifice" probably have a good idea about what the significance of this weapon is) **

Blackjay had no time to examine the dagger before someone knocked on the door. Blackjay had just enough time to hide the dagger behind her back and step in front of the broken rock peaces before Robin burst through the door.

"Something wrong in here?" Robin asked, referring to the scream he had heard earlier.

The two girls looked at each other in silence. Blackjay took and involuntary step backward, accidentally stepping in the remains of the meteorite.

Robin noticed this withdrawal, "what are you hiding, Blackjay?" His eyes narrowed.

"Oh, um…Nothing… why?" She answered as innocently as possible. Where you suspicious?" She asked nervously. Then she added, very quickly and talking fast, "I know you came to check on us because you're scared that Raven's hurt because of us but believe me, she's alright."

Robin blushed, "well, I…you know…It's not that I…"

Seeing an to change the subject, Bluejay took it, "Oh, yes you do, Robin." She teased. "We can sense feelings just like Raven can. We know you were worried about her…A lot."

"Okay, that's not fair. She never lets me see into _her_ mind and…" but then he paused. "Wait a minute, how _are_ you able to read my mind anyways?" Robin asked. "Raven said that you couldn't without direct contact!"

"We're Raven's sisters Robin. We all share a telepathic bond." Bluejay stated calmly. "When you're bond with Raven got stronger, you took the things that went with it. You can feel her presence, her feelings, and so can we. When you made the connection with her, you also made the connection with us."

Robin stared at her wide-eyed. "So I have a connection with my best friend and the people who are supposed to murder her." Robin ran his hand through his jet-black hair. "Great." He mumbled, as he spun on his heel and headed back out the door.

When the door closed behind him both of the twins both sighed with great relief in unison. "I don't think he likes us very much." Blackjay stated as she brought the dagger in front of her for Bluejay to see. "Thanks for the cover." She said turning to her sister.

"No problem." Bluejay said with a grin. "All that soul-self training back on Azarath actually _did_pay off." She sat back down on her bed and yawned.

Blackjay stood in silence as she stared at the small but powerful looking weapon in her hand. "Father sent this to us, didn't he?" She said it in a way that was more of a statement than a question. She wrapped her fingertips gently around the blade.

Bluejay looked at her sister but didn't answer. Instead she said. "Crow's kind of in the room next to us. So unless you want him to get on your case again, you'd best put it away and try to get some sleep."

Blackjay looked up with an expression of why she even bothered to say such a thing. "He's my guardian, I'm sure he already knows." She paused and shifted her eyesight towards the wall. Then she said loudly in it's direction, "Right, Crow?"

A purple orb of energy phased through the wall and then formed the figure of the boy Blackjay hated so much he hovered a foot in the air with his arms folded. "Yes as a matter of fact I do." Crow said. He lowered down to the floor and held out his hand. "And I'd best keep you away from that." A purple ball of energy formed in his palm and quickly zoomed over and swept up the dagger from the girl's hands. The ball traveled back to Crow with the dagger suspended inside it. It stopped over his outstretched hand, disappeared and the dagger was released. Crow clasped his fingers around it as it dropped into his hand. "For the best." He grinned.

Blackjay stared at him with a hateful look on her face. Crow's expression turned from satisfaction to concern. He placed a hand on Blackjay's shoulder. "Look I know you're worried about what you're meant to do but…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Blackjay yelled, suddenly blasting Crow across the room (by accident but still proud of it). She was repulsed that the boy she had known and hated with a passion since she was three had come in direct contact with her.

"Okay, okay, relax!" Crow said as he rubbed his aching head. "I've gotten the picture that you hate me a long time ago, but I'm only trying to help."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blackjay yelled. The door suddenly exploded as if a bomb had been set off.

"I think she wants you to get out." Bluejay said as she inched toward her sister

"I already get the idea." Crow said, condensing into the mass of purple energy, which phased back through the wall.

Bluejay sighed and walked to the shattered door. "I know you hate Crow's guts Blackjay, but he _is _only trying to help." Black energy formed around the broken pieces of the door and began coming together.

"You have more control and you don't feel my rage." Blackjay stated as her eyes narrowed at the place where Crow had disappeared into the wall.

"Still, I think you should just drop it and try to get some sleep." Bluejay said as she finalized the door and re-inserted it.

Blackjay, after a slight hesitation, walked back towards her bed. "Maybe you're right about the sleep part, but I 'm never gonna stop hating Crow and you know it." She responded as she collapsed on her bed.

Bluejay slipped a small giggle and pulled the covers on her bed over herself. But then she noticed that the window was still opened and reluctantly, threw the covers off and got out of her bed to close it.

Before heading back to her bed, she spared one last glance at the night sky at the same prophetic constellation.

Tomorrow was a new day, but nothing would prepare the Teen Titans for what they would find tonight.

Robin walked silently down the corridor of Titans Tower back to towards his room. Thoughts vexed his mind. Raven, the girl he had come to like…maybe even love…very much, was in mortal danger and the ones who were supposed to be responsible for this fate were five rooms down from her. And he was allowing it. He had just passed Raven's room when he suddenly halted in his tracks.

_Raven…_Blackjay was obviously hiding something when he went to check on them. What if Raven was already lying dead in her room? Thoughts passed through his mind of Ravens delicate, pail body lying motionless on the floor.

Robin immediately spun and ran to Raven's room. The door slid open to reveal Raven lying on her bed.

Robin approached her silently and as he got closer, he started to notice her chest rising and falling. _Still breathing, she's only asleep. _ Robin sighed in relief and laughed at himself for being so paranoid. He took a few seconds to just look at Raven's pale but beautiful face. She was resting on her side with the blankets tucked up over her shoulder. Strands of her hair had slid from behind her ear and over her face.

Robin smiled at her peacefully sleeping figure before turning to walk out of the room. But then he stopped again, in thought. M_aybe…_ he turned and once again approached Raven.

He knelt on one knee beside her bed where her face was towards him. He carefully brushed aside the few strands of hair that hung in front of her face. Then he slowly leaned in closer to her. He was about to do something that he had dreamed of for a long time now. But just as his face was within less than an inch of Raven's, he realized what he was doing and quickly drew away from her. Then he stood up and paced out of the room.

_What was I thinking? _He thought to himself. _I know she can't feel emotions. _Robin sighed heavily as he proceeded down the hall to his own room. "Even if I admitted that I…well…Okay maybe I _do_ love her. But…it still doesn't matter, because she can't love me back. It's too dangerous." He reached his bedroom and went inside. When the steal door slid shut behind him, he went over to his bed and sat down on it. Then he continued talking to himself aloud. "She's told everyone several times herself that she can't _allow_ herself to feel anything." Remembering this fact struck something inside him that hurt. He felt that he had already lost something dear to him that he was never even able to get. Removing his mask, he let tears form in his eyes.

He had just laid down on top of his covers when suddenly the familiar blare of the crime-scan alarm went off and the lights started flashing red. "Trouble." Robin said by habit and quickly wiped away his tears. He jumped off his bed, replaced his mask and quickly changed into his uniform.

He ran to the Lounge where he found the other Titans as well as the twins and Crow examining a giant map of the city. A red circle flashed where the current target was.

"It's Canary again," Bluejay growled clenching her fist as Robin joined them. "I can sense him."

"Than you better stay here." Robin told her

"What?" Blackjay responded, completely exasperated by the very suggestion.

"Last time we fought him, you completely lost it."

"What about Bluejay? _She_ doesn't have complete control either."

"Yeah, but she didn't purposely blow up at the sight of a familiar face like you did."

"That's a good point." Crow butted in, cocking an eyebrow at Blackjay.

"Oh, shut up." Blackjay shot back.

Now Robin spoke to the tall, Azarathian boy. "Crow, stay here with Blackjay."

"WHAT?" Blackjay responded angrily, looking from Crow to Robin. "You can't be…"

But Robin's only response was running down the corridor with only two words. "TITANS, MOVE!"

The others followed, leaving Blackjay and Crow alone in the lounge. The two stood there, looking at each other and then at the door. Both obviously did not agree with Robin's decision. Crow wanted to go and join in the fight against his brother just as much as Blackjay loathed being anywhere near Crow.

A single moment of thoughtful silence passed before Blackjay blurted, "Oh, to heck with it! They're not going to stop me from kicking Canary's butt!"

"For once, I agree with you," Crow smiled. "Let's go."

Then together (for the first time) they ran out the door to the battle sight.

"Canary!" Bluejay's voice echoed throughout the empty space that the Titans recognized as the three-block radius that Slade destroyed a year ago.

Canary stood on top of the ruins of the city's original town library. "I see I caught you're attention," Canary stated in an obvious tone. "I take it the weapon was delivered?" He asked Bluejay.

"Shut up! That's none of you're business!" Bluejay yelled, clenching her fists. Orbs of black energy formed in her hands.

"So where's you're little twin?" Canary asked with a smirk. "Having restriction set on her already? Don't trust her now that they know the truth, do they?"

But then a voice came from behind Canary. "That officially falls under the category of, 'None of you're business.'" Blackjay, then sprang up out of nowhere and punched him in the face, making him fall over on his stomach on the roof of the library. "But yes." She added, clapping her hands together in satisfaction of the direct hit. "Hey, Robin. That surprise-attack advice _did_ work." She called out to Robin for him and the others to hear.

"Blackjay?" Robin called back in surprise. Then with an angered tone put in, he said to her, "What I had _advised_ you to do was to stay at the tower!"

Another voice came up now from behind Blackjay. "Well hey. At least she didn't mess up you're attack this time." Then, Crow walked up behind her.

"I thought you were supposed to keep her under control!" Robin yelled angrily.

Crow grinned. "I'm on break."

Blackjay then put in her own remark. "You see, we both hate Canary so much, we decided you weren't going to keep us from hitting him at least once in this fight." She then, glanced over to Crow. "You _do_ realize this is the only time were going to be working together. I still will hate you with the power of a million flaming suns." She said quickly.

"And I will continue to take that hate you have for me and make it grow with every passing second until the end of time." Crow said as held his hand out to her. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Blackjay said as she spit on her hand and slapped it against Crow's.

From being distracted by the appearance of the two, Canary, who was still on his stomach, swept his strong arm under Blackjay, making her stumble over onto her back.

"Bad idea Canary." Crow said calmly. He shot a blast of violet energy at Canary, forcing him off the library's roof and onto the ground where the Titans were standing.

Crow and Blackjay jumped down after him as he got to his feet.

Canary built up his own energy and sent several waves, surging from his own body at once, causing the Titans to be blasted at least ten yards back. Blackjay was able to put a telepathic shield up in time to protect herself and Crow but the waves kept coming. She felt herself sliding across the gravel inch by inch.

Still trying to concentrate, she looked at Crow. "Hey, 'Mister _guardian_' If my butt gets kicked, so does yours." She said to him, without losing control and then looking back at the opposing force that was still going at everyone with multiple waves of energy.

Crow smiled, focused some of his own power, jumped and flipped in midair over the shield. As the flip brought his feet up and over his head, he extended them out and allowed the energy to be released from his feet. The two waves spiraled toward Canary and hit him hard, canceling out his surges of power completely.

The Titans got up quickly while Canary was down and Robin locked hands with Starfire to perform an aerial assault. She flew up high with Robin, and charged toward Canary before releasing him from her grasp. Robin did his own flip in midair, taking out his bo-staff and hit Canary hard in the chest. Canary staggered, and before he could recover completely, several bolts of green energy came flying at him from the sky. Starfire soared straight down at Canary and hit him as hard as she could.

Canary fell to the ground and was about to fight back, but a massive black hand reached out from the ground and grabbed him. Raven stepped out from behind some rubble she had previously been thrown behind in Canary's power burst and made a hand motion that tightened the giant hand's grip on Canary. She made it raise him into the air and then slam him down onto the ground with as much force as she could muster.

Canary got up, but was only blasted down again by a blue beam of sonic energy shot out from behind Raven. Cyborg ran toward him, rewiring his now smoking, sonic cannon back into his usual robotic arm and performed an uppercut technique to the jaw, forcing him high into the air. As he started to plummet down again, Beast Boy morphed into a wolf and tackled him. When he forced Canary back onto the ground he jumped off of him and the Robin Shouted. "TITANS, NOW!" And all of the Titans attacked him at once.

A teenage girl was walking down a street in the city that she had seen so long ago. Memories she had thought were long lost flooded her mind and filled her heart with happiness she had only truly felt here. As she pondered on these great moments, an explosion rang out from the east end of the city. The girl looked up to see multi-colored explosions coming from it.

She touched the heart-shaped-box on her brown belt, and her lips curled into a smile. "Finally." She said to herself. She quickly took a pair of goggles out of her pocket and fastened them around her neck. She blew a strand of golden-blonde hair away from her face, and ran toward the battle site.

"Get ready Titans, I'm back."

Canary was surrounded. Pinned down by Robin's bo-staff pressing on his chest. He felt weak. He had never thought he would be at the mercy of kid fighters who were younger than he was and had less experience. But he had to do what he had come here to do. Or at least get close to it.

"Surrender Canary." Raven said over Canary's helpless form. "You can't win this time."

The Teen Titans, the Twins, and Crow all looked at Canary intently. They were absolutely sure they had him this time. They had the upper hand and they knew that Canary knew it. He'd have no choice unless he preferred to be destroyed. And they knew exactly who would want to do it most.

"Alright," Canary finally said. "You've won for now." Everyone smiled with triumph. Relaxing just a little before Canary said with his own cocky grin, "But I might as well give you a parting gift." His eyes began shining yellow and another surge of energy formed a tornado that blasted Robin off of him and went hurling toward Bluejay.

Blackjay saw the danger her twin was in and immediately rushed to help. "Bluejay, lookout!" Blackjay yelled. She was able to get there in time to push Bluejay out of the way, but in turn, Blackjay got caught in the vortex. In addition, the fear she felt for her sister was so powerful she lost control of her powers yet again and she released the biggest accidental surge yet. Dark energy shot out from her body like lightning bolts and joined into the tornado she was now trapped in, making it even bigger and more lethal.

The girl who had just arrived at the scene saw this happen. _Uh oh, looks like Raven's in trouble_. She thought. Though, the newcomer didn't know that the girl trapped in the energy vortex wasn't Raven, It looked enough like her to fool anyone who didn't know better. Either way, as the girl observed from the sidelines she knew that at this point, the only way the tornado of power could be stopped was if the girl trapped within it fell unconscious or died. The blond notice that the trapped girl was losing control too. At the rate she was going, she would completely lose it and make the tornado of destruction ten times worse, possibly destroying everything within it as well as a great mass of whatever was around it.

The blond haired girl focused her own energy and felt the earth all around her. It was now time for her own grand entrance.

The Titan's watched in horror as Blackjay was being torn to peaces by the tornado that was made up of Canary's and her own destructive energy. Things seemed hopeless for her now. No one could get anywhere near the vortex without getting killed themselves.

Just as it seemed to be all over for Blackjay two giant stones with a yellow aura around them smashed together on the young telepath. When they came apart an unconscious Blackjay fell to the ground from between them. The tornado slowly died down and though Canary cursed under his breath, he vanished with a satisfied look on his face.

Everyone stood there in perplexed awe to what had just happened. Those boulders had just shot out of the ground and they could have crushed the girl completely, yet they were gentle enough to just knock her out and cause the tornado to die down. There was only one person the Titans knew could do such a thing…but it couldn't be.

"Sorry about that Raven" Said a girl's voice that shouted for all to hear. "But I thought you were all about controlling your powers!"

The Titans all turned to look where the voice came from. Their eyes widened when they saw whose voice it was. This couldn't be real. She couldn't be here…right now…in the flesh. Beast Boy in particular had pinched himself hard to check if he could be dreaming. Yet it was unmistakable. The blonde hair that was now shoulder-length, the goggles she now withdrew from on top of her eyes, the recognizable long-sleeve black shirt with a letter "T" on it that exposed a midriff, the yellow shorts and hiking boots. But this time she wore an un-zipped yellow jacket over her black shirt and she wore long yellow socks with her boots that stretch up to just bellow her kneecaps.

Raven was the first to snap out of her awed trance in remembering Blackjay. She rushed over to her younger sister and lifted her head off the ground. The blond girl looked at the two together with confusion on her own face now. "Oh, wait…_you'r_e Raven." she said.

Raven was soon joined by Bluejay who had come over to see if her twin was all right. "Wait. There's _three_ of you now?" The blond girl asked, now completely confused, herself. "Whatcha do Rea? Couldn't control your powers on your own anymore so you made clones of yourself to help you out?" No one laughed. Not even Beast Boy.

But he _was_ the first one who finally spoke. It was just one single, slowly said word that strangely brought everyone else back to reality at the very sound of it.

"Terra?"

**Ok, watcha think? I know I sorta changed Terra's outfit the slightest bit but hey! The last time you saw her was in season two! (Not including "Things Change" from season five.)**

**Anywho, PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And if you have any questions about the relationships between Robin/Raven, Terra/Beast Boy etc. Say so in your review and I will answer.**

**But stick around. The next chapters are coming soon.**


	5. a full night of suprises

I've finally updated!!! Yay!!!

Oh, and if you look back at the previous chapters, I've had them revised so the grammar's better. My older sister is acting as my personal editor from now on before I post any additional chapters. (Though the story is still mine.) im sorry I keep adding new characters. Proply getting comfusing for ya. I swore I wouldent but in any more bird names. Serenity was originally Phoenix.

It may take several chapters to explain just one day that happens in the story and such, 'cause as it said in the last chapter, Raven only has three days left.

Anyway, Let's get on with it, shall we?

**Oh almost forgot the disclaimer.**

**(ehem) **

**nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! I cant beleve I don't own teen titans! I wish I did, but I don't. I really need to learn to deal with it!**

**Okay, Now that **_**that's**_** over with, NOW on with the story.**

**Chapter Five: Full Night of Surprises.**

Everyone stood in silence for who knows how long, including Terra. Flashbacks raced through all of the Titan's heads at once. They still couldn't believe what they were seeing even though Beast Boy's pinch had already proven it to be real (at least to _him_).

After a very long silence, Beast Boy finally spoke again, stuttering all the way. "Terra? I…you…Is it really you?" He asked with a completely shocked look on his face.

Terra couldn't help but smile at the way his expression looked. "No Beast Boy, I'm the new mayor of Jump City." She said sarcastically and then she added with a laugh, "Of course it's me."

As a response to the definite sense of humor Beast Boy recognized, he immediately ran up to Terra and embraced her. Both of the two friends held each other with broad smiles and laughing, just happy to be standing on the same ground again, whether it was completely demolished and covered in rubble or not.

The other Titans began to gather around Terra welcoming her back with warm greetings of their own. An especially strong, and rib-cracking hug was received from Starfire in addition to her words of expressed joy to see her long lost friend.

Just then, Raven approached Terra. She carried the one girl who had been trapped in the twister. Raven had pulled one of her arms around her own shoulders to keep her up. The other girl that looked like Raven followed close behind, asking, "Okay, who the heck is this person?"

In seeing the three approaching side by side, Terra remembered her previous question of why there were three Ravens and referred back to it.

"Um…Raven do you mind first telling me why there are two more girls here that look like you?"

Raven looked back at the scene were the twister was, and then looked back at Terra with a skeptical expression. "You didn't actually think that was _**me**_loosing control, did you?" She said in her usual emotionless tone.

"Well _I_ didn't know there was another girl who had dark magic, wore a blue cloak, and had purple hair." Terra responded defensively. "But seriously, who are they?"

"My sisters." Raven stated coolly. Since both of Raven's hands where preoccupied in supporting the girl she used her telekinetic poser to remove her hood. "This is Bluejay." She said, gesturing to the girl standing next to her. "Bluejay, this is Terra, an old member of the Teen Titans."

Bluejay smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you." She said. There was with a little more emotion in her voice than Terra would have expected in coming from someone who was related to Raven. still, Terra shook her outstretched hand with a smile back.

"And this is Blackjay, her twin." Raven continued, indicating the knocked out girl she was supporting.

After the introduction of the temporarily cataleptic girl, the twin said, "She lacks control so be happy she's not awake."

"So I noticed," Terra responded

Bluejay then said. "And if _**she**_ was the one shaking your hand, it would be spat on."

Terra then become aware of the taller boy standing away from the crowd with his arms folded. "And who's the tall, dark and evidently anti-social over there?" She asked.

"Crow." The boy simply said.

"Well all right then," Terra walked up to him and held out her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Crow."

Crow didn't take it but he said, "You have a very impressive power." Then he gave her a "Rock on" sign.

Terra giggled a bit. Okay, even if he didn't know when to respond when people were trying to be friendly, at least this guy had a sense of humor, unlike Raven.

Terra then began circling Crow looking him up and down in thought. Crow stood rooted to the spot with his arms folded and looked at Robin for an explanation of this behavior with a cocked eyebrow. But Robin only shrugged in response.

When Terra had come back around to the front again, she said, "You know, you look a lot like that other boy you guys were fighting."

"Yes, Unfortunately." Crow responded with a sigh.

Terra turned back to the Titans. "Who _was_ he anyway, and why was he attacking."

Crow looked up at the Titans who were looking back at him. "I am _not_ going to be the one to explain it all over again." Crow immediately said.

"Neither am I." Raven put in.

The other Titans signed heavily.

"Maybe we should head back to the tower first." Beast Boy suggested. "This may take a while."

Everyone agreed to this. Terra was getting excited to see her old hang out again anyway.

Blackjay lay with her eyes tightly shut wondering what was going on. Her head, scattered with confusion, slowly began to clear up abut she still dared not open her eyes. She felt that someone was staring at her. Some strange presence that she had never felt before was piercing her with a frightful gaze that she couldn't escape.

Blackjay focused and tried to be rid of this supernatural presence she was feeling. As she struggled with it, it began to occur to her that perhaps this presence was familiar to her after all. With one final effort she forced the presence to disperse.

Her head started to clear again but she still didn't open her eyes. She started to become aware of her own body. Her limbs ached and her head hurt. Then she began to sense something else around her. This one she started to recognize as something she's always despised. It remained silent as another voice that seemed far off began to speak. It sounded like a female voice but not one she recognized.

"Let me get this straight. Raven has sisters who are meant to destroy her and you're letting them stay in the tower?" The voice said.

In hearing the voice, Blackjay's mind started to focus a little better on the present situation. Who she was and what was happening. She became aware that this girl was talking about her. _Great_. _Even the people I don't know are saying it's over. _She thought to herself._ Maybe there really isn't any hope… _With this thought scrambling in with other thoughts that were trying to straighten themselves out, she felt confused, yet insignificant and guilty all at once

She heard another voice. One she slowly recognized as…Robin's "Yeah. I still don't feel good about it but Raven insisted"

The people talking seemed to feel less distant by the second as Blackjay's head was still clearing.

The unfamiliar female voice spoke again, evidently talking to someone else besides. "So you're insisting on your own death?"

"No one here seems to understand even when I try to explain so I won't bother now."

Wait, that was Raven's voice. Blackjay contemplated what was happening. She began to remember the fight with Canary and how she had pushed Bluejay out of danger's reach. Then she remembered all the pain she had been in before her mind suddenly went blank. She must be back in Titan's Tower. And whoever this new girl was, she must be a friend of the Titans.

Blackjay still had not opened her eyes. She tried to shift into a more comfortable position…but couldn't. She couldn't move at all. Something seemed to be binding her limbs to the spot. She suddenly panicked and opened her eyes. Violet energy seemed to be surrounding her. Even though it just seemed like a vapor, it had an aura around her that was tightly binding her and had her suspended about three feet in the air.

She then noticed her head hurting again and she looked down at her own body to see that she was filthy with smudges and grime. She was bleeding from several cuts of varying sizes and severity and bruises still ached. That's right. The twister she had been caught in. Now she remembered clearly. But she still didn't understand how the pain could have suddenly stopped for a time. She must have been knocked out. But how? It's not like Canary would have been considerate enough to suddenly want to relieve her of the pain.

Blackjay glanced around. She was able to see passed the purple haze and see Crow. He was sitting on the couch next to her, looking in the direction where the Titan's were gathered. They were apparently deep in conversation and had not noticed her arousing. Nor did Crow who wasn't even looking in her direction.

Blackjay looked around the room more to see that she really was back in Titan's Tower.

Bluejay stood by the window staring again at the dark sky. She must be looking at that constellation again. How much time had passed since she was knocked out. How much time was left for Raven? Blackjay had to find out now.

She struggled to move again, but it was useless. Crow would have to release her from the field himself. She tried to get his attention but she couldn't speak. The binding force seemed to also be binding her voice. She grunted but Crow didn't seem to hear. His attention was still averted.

Blackjay struggled against the force with some of her own power and finally was able to shout out.

"HEY!" Even though she had yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice sounded distant and muffled. Though it was audible enough to get Crow's attention. He blinked and the restrain on Blackjay's voice suddenly lifted. "I'm up." She said blankly.

Crow waved his hand and the violet vapor field vanished. Blackjay fell to the floor in being released from it landing on her back. She bent up with her elbows and glared up at him for a second and then looked over at the other side of the lounge where the Titans were gathered. Raven and Robin were in their own circle talking with a girl with blond, shoulder-length hair and a yellow jacket with shorts and hiking boots. The other Titans were up against the wall filling in with their own comments occasionally.

Deciding to check this out, Blackjay spared one more glare at Crow and phased through the floor she was still laying on.

She phased back up through it in the middle of the circle consisting of her sister, the Titan leader and the new girl. Everyone jumped back a little at her sudden appearance. Before they recovered from it, Blackjay began addressing each in the circle beginning from the blond, then Raven, then Robin and with one final comment addressed all three of them.

"Who's this? What are you talking about? Give it a rest. And will one of you please murder Crow?"

She said this last part in a frustrated whisper but Crow, who was still standing where Blackjay had left him with his arms folded, called across the room saying. "I heard that."

Blackjay only answered back with, "and I'm glad of it, too."

The blond stared at Blackjay a moment with her eyes shifting between her and Crow before speaking. "Um…in order…I'm Terra, a friend of the Titan's, We were talking about you, knowing Robin, he probably won't give it a rest and considering we're all supposed to be crime _fighters_ and not crime _committers_, I don't think anyone will be murdering anyone for you." She scratched her head on this last answer.

Blackjay growled at Crow who only smiled mockingly back.

Robin then cut in to further explain to Blackjay. "Terra used to be a Teen Titan before some…uh…differences in paths came across." He said. "She has earth-moving power and she knocked you out when she saw you losing control."

Blackjay looked at Terra with a smirk. "So _you_ did that, huh?" She said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Terra said nervously. "But given the circumstances, it didn't really seem like I had a choice if we wanted the city to continue to exist."

"How long was I out?" Blackjay asked.

Raven answered this time, "Only about an hour."

Blackjay sighed in relief, but only in her mind. Raven still had the three days.

She looked at Terra who was still looking apologetic for hitting her on the head with two big rocks. After a short moment, Blackjay shrugged. "Well, whatever. At least it wasn't _him_ that knocked me out." She indicated Crow with a nod of her head. Then she spat into her hand and held it out for Terra to shake saying, "I'm Blackjay."

"Told you." Bluejay called from the window.

Terra looked at Blackjay's hand for a second, smiled, spat on her own and slapped it against Blackjay's.

Blackjay grinned. "Sweet! Someone _else_ that is totally and completely too energetic for their own good!" As she said this, a small explosion of black energy came from the sofa, exploding the stuffing out of one of the cushions.

"Quite _literally_ for you." Raven spared no sympathy in this reminder of  
Blackjay's lack of control.

Terra was looking at where the explosion had taken place with surprise on her face, but she was still smiling. Blackjay released Terra's hand and scratched the back of her head. "My bad." She said with a nervous laugh.

Raven placed a hand on her little sister's shoulder. "Go get cleaned up." She said, pointing out the several cuts and smudges she was covered with. Blackjay groaned and reluctantly walked away towards the door.

She stopped and looked back when she heard Beast Boy say, "So Terra, I bet you've been pretty curious about what the team's been up to since you've been gone."

"Heck, yeah!" Terra responded enthusiastically. "Tell me everything and don't leave out any details!" She then kicked back on the couch, ready to absorb anything and everything they were about to say.

Beast Boy slumped on the couch next to her, "Well starting with the facts, Slade's back." He said straight off.

"WHAT!" Terra yelled, jumping to the edge of her seat. But Beast Boy wasn't able to explain any further before Cyborg came in

"Yo, B.B.! We should teach Terra Stank ball!" He bellowed.

As the Titans continued in enthusiastic conversation to fill each other in, Raven looked over at Blackjay, nodding her head towards the door.

Blackjay didn't like being told what to do but at least Raven wasn't taking control of her own powers like Crow always did. Besides, Raven _was_ her older sister and Blackjay was indeed a mess and needed to get cleaned up.

Bluejay caught up with her and they both walked out of the room together and down the hall towards their room.

When the door closed behind them, Bluejay said, "Thanks for saving me back there."

"Hey, what are sisters for?" Blackjay responded.

Terra, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire walked out of the room soon after the twins had left, laughing and joking around as Cyborg and Beast Boy began to explain the rules of Stank Ball to Terra.

Crow had also left for his own room. Thereby leaving Robin and Raven the only ones left in the lounge.

Raven felt a gentle breeze blow through the room and realized that Bluejay had opened the window. Raven went over to it, but instead of closing it, she stared out into the deep, dark sky. She smiled and closed her eyes as the breeze lightly touched her face and caused her hair and cloak to move with it.

"I wonder how Terra got out of her stone state after that fight with Slade." She said to Robin.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too. Yet the others don't even seem to care how she got out. Just that she's back."

"I know this isn't like me to say something like this," Raven began to say, "but…I really did miss her." This surprised even Raven a little after she finished saying it. She usually didn't admit her feelings if she could help it.

She looked over at Robin expecting him to have at least a cocked eyebrow at what she just said. But he didn't have any expression on his face at all. "Yeah…I did too," was all he said. He didn't take his eyes off of Raven. He stared at her, transfixed, as if she would disappear if he looked away. Raven wondered if she always looked this blank at Beast Boy. If it was, no wonder he was always getting creaped out by her.

"What?" Raven asked, breaking the awkward silence. Robin looked down at the floor as if in thought.

When he finally spoke again, his tone was soft but a bit hesitant. "Raven?" He took a few steps towards her and stopped.

"Robin?" Raven said, her full attention on him now.

Robin looked up at her again and even though Raven couldn't see his eyes, she could see passed the mask that there was a flicker of concern.

He knew what he had been feeling lately through their bond, and it wasn't good. Raven knew it. "Raven I..." He paused. "…I can't help but feel you're hiding something from me."

Raven stood in silence for a short while. Robin was going to start on her sisters again. She felt it coming. He was right though. There was something that Raven had been feeling as well. She had considered numerous times about telling him about it, but she could never bring herself to do it. This was no different. Before barely a second had passed, she rolled her eyes, pretending that Robin was just being paranoid and started walking out of the room.

As she passed the couch however, Robin ran in front of her, grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall.

"What aren't you telling me?" He said, with an added harsh tone in his voice.

This was a bit unusual for Robin, and the harshness in his voice sort of frightened Raven. She turned away before saying to him, "It's nothing, Robin." She couldn't bear to look at him. She was afraid he'd see in her eyes that she was lying. She allowed silence to fill the room until she finally spoke again, still avoiding his gaze. "Why are you so concerned about this?"

Robin took one of his hands off of Raven's shoulder and used it to turn her face towards his. "Because you're a part of this team that I lead, Raven. Besides. Our bond, remember? I know there's something going on in your mind and you don't want to tell me what it is." When Raven didn't respond, he continued. "You're also my friend and…" he moved his hand again until it cupped her cheek. Raven slightly shivered involuntarily under his touch but he didn't seem to mind it. She was still refusing to look into his eyes when he moved on. "…and…I… I couldn't stand it if…if anything happened to you." Then he quickly added. "None of us would be able to." At this, Raven finally found herself looking into Robin's face. "But with this whole business with your sisters and the hidden part of the prophecy, I feel like I can hardly trust you anymore."

Raven stared into her leader's masked eyes for a short while. She felt his confusion and anxiety flow into her through his touch on her cheek. She began to feel the same thing, as the bond seemed to sync their emotions. She averted her gaze from his again, took his wrist and pulling his hand away from her face. "That's because you can't." Raven said as calmly as possible. Then she quickly left the room and started running down the hall before Robin could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Robin stood in silence as he watched Raven pull her hood up as she ran. When she finally faded in the darkness of the corridor, he leaned his back against the wall. With a heavy sigh he slid to the floor.

So much had happened in just one day, it was mind boggling.

Robin began naming the events off in his head one-by-one.

_Raven's sisters that I didn't even know she had suddenly show up, then their rivals attack, I finally realize I'm in love, and then Terra returns. _His mind backtracked. He finally realized he was in love? Why did he all of a sudden think that? After a short minute of meditating, Robinmoaned at himself andhid his face in his hands.

What was the use in denying it anymore. He had _always_ felt something for Raven that he just never felt when he was around any of the other Titans…or _anyone_ else for that matter. _But…what about her? _He thought._ She can't fall in lo- _he cut off his thoughts and felt his heart beginning to ache once again.

He put his forehead against his bent knees and cupped his head in his hands, pulling his jet-black hair in frustration with himself. Robin had already been going through this conversation in his head. Why did he have to go through it again?

Trying to vacate the thoughts, He silently stood up, closed the open window and headed to his room.

Blackjay stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair. She had finished washing and her cuts had stopped bleeding. She was now in her pajama outfit of silk blue pants and noodle-strapped, black tank. As she walked through the door she removed the towel from her head and whipped her short hair around. Throwing drops of water every which way.

As soon as she stopped however, she saw a sight that made her scream. A sudden blast of yellow power shaped like a hand covered her mouth, stifling it.

Canary was standing in the middle of the bedroom, holding Bluejay tightly around her neck with the dagger that Crow had confiscated earlier to her throat.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out." Canary said with a scoff.

"Canary!" Blackjay yelled as soon as she freed herself of the hand shaped conjure with the use of her own power. "Let her go or I swear I'll-" but she stopped short of her sentence in noticing another figure in the room standing next to him.

It was a female who looked to be about 19 years old. She had long black hair that hung loosely down to her waist and a red gemstone in the middle of her forehead that was very much like Raven's and the twins'. She wore an ivory black tank top with a silver collar and had red boots and gloves that had a cut on the borders that looked like flames. They were nicely wrapped around her limbs so the cuts looked like the flames were painted on her arms and legs.

"Serenity!" Blackjay whispered. "I thought you were on _our_ side!" She said angrily.

"You know, you trust people way too easily." Serenity said with a grin. Blackjay glared at her but when Serenity noticed that Canary wasn't looking, she gave her a quick wink. Blackjay softened her expression in her acknowledgment and pretended to not have seen anything. "And where's Crow." Serenity asked, with a tone that sounded dark enough to pass as evil.

"Probably in the next room." Canary said, tightening his grip on Bluejay who gasped. "He never _would_ let Blackjay far away from him."

Blackjay tensed up. "Just let her go, Canary! You'll just get beaten again!" She said, preparing for battle.

"That was when you and all of the Teen Titans were gaining up of me." He said with a malevolent grin. "And if you call for them, I'll be killing your little twin here." He pressed the blade of the dagger deeper into the girl's skin to emphasize his threat.

"What do you want?" Blackjay demanded. Secretly, behind her back, she allowed her magic to spurt at her fingertips. "Why are you here?"

"Simply to see to some unfinished business." Canary said, taking the dagger away from Bluejay's neck and waving it at Blackjay, loosely in his fingers.

At this moment, Blackjay closed her fist and the reaction made dark power form around the dagger and it jerked out of Canary's hand and flew to Blackjay's. "Well, I don't think you'll be able to accomplish it very well without this." She said. Now waving it at Canary to mock him.

Canary just smiled with a dark chuckle. "Good, this would be boring without a fight." He than moved his now empty hand up to Bluejay's shoulder and squeezed a certain pressure point that resulted in her suddenly passing out. Canary let go of her and she collapsed to the floor.

Before Blackjay could run and attend to her sister, Canary flew at Blackjay. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards the window. "Why don't we take this outside?" He said as he crashed through it with her and out into the dark night.

Serenity, now being alone in the room, hurried to Bluejay to see if she was all right. She knelt down next to her and checked her pulse to confirm that she was definitely still alive. Just knocked out. She would recover in time.

Now that Canary was busy with Blackjay, it was time for Serenity to make herself known to someone else. Hopefully he wouldn't take this wrongly.

She closed her eyes in meditation and focused her own energy. Then with her power, she thought one single word that was then carried off on red waves that vibrated throughout the entire tower. But because it was focused enough and the waves were telepathic, no one would be able to hear or sense it except the one person she was directing the message to. _Crow!_

She opened her eyes again and almost immediately after, a mass of violet energy phased through the wall and materialized into the boy the power belonged to. Crow looked around frantically for a moment in search of who had called his name and when his eyes rested on Serenity, his eyes widened.

"Serenity?" Crow said in astonishment. Serenity hadn't seen her younger brother in a long time. She could imagine his surprise when he thought she was long gone and then he suddenly hears her voice through a telepathic wave that only she knew how to do properly. Yes, these other teenagers from Azarath may be able to sense each other's feelings, but only Serenity could communicate directly with thought-speech.

Serenity stood up with a warm smile in greeting. "Hello little brother." She said. Though, she _was_ more mature in years, the two were about the same height.

Crow looked down where Bluejay lay unconscious and then back at Serenity, looking confused as well as astounded. "Serenity did you…?"

"No, no, no. That was Canary. But she's fine, I promise." Serenity said quickly.

"Canary? He's here?" Crow tensed up a bit. "Where?" He asked.

"Outside, fighting Blackjay but I'm sure she'll be needing more help."

At this, though, instead of leaving to do what Serenity suggested, Crow ran up to her and gave her a hug. Serenity was a bit surprised by this, but she returned the hug. When the siblings pulled away from each other Crow said, "I thought you were turned to stone along with Armen when the twins left."

"When Trigon came and released his rage on his daughters, I let my soul-self leave my body and follow you for a time." Serenity responded with a smile. "When it returned to me, I think the force of it must have canceled out the curse."

Crow scoffed shaking his head. "You always were clever in that way." He said, sounding impressed. But then his expression changed as another thought seemed to occur to him. "What about Armen?" he said as if fearing the answer.

Serenity's smile faded. After a small sigh, she explained. "He's still trapped in the stone state." In hearing this, Crow let out a sigh of depression of his own. Serenity went on. "I tried to save him, I really did." She said defensively. "But…you know that Armen's own spell prevented me from doing that." She turned away, feeling guilty for failing at such a task.

Crow placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, it's not you're fault." He said, though Serenity still detected the sadness in his voice. "Now, what about Bluejay?" he said, redirecting the subject back to the present situation.

Serenity, snapping out of her trance, looked to the unconscious telepath. "I'll take care of her. You go get the others ready to fight." She said.

Crow nodded and dissolved into violet energy that zoomed off.

Blackjay and Canary were outside, fighting at the foot of Titan's Tower. The moon was full, yet there didn't seem to be a star in the sky. The two fought hard, though Blackjay was struggling. She had never been engaged in a one-on-one battle before and the fact that Canary had full-combat experience didn't improve things at all.

Blackjay's eyes glowed white and black energy appeared in her hands. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" She cried as dark waves of energyergy formed the shape of a bird in front of her. The bird dived down to Canary who created a shield of yellow energy, making the black bird dissolve.

In her frustration, Blackjay let out more of her magic and black auras appeared around several nearby rocks, which then rose into the air. With a single hand motion, Blackjay hurled them at Canary.

Canary only blasted them to dust with his own power before any of the rocks reached him. The ones he missed, he simply shielded himself from, making them crumple to dust on contact anyway.

"Is that all you've got?" Canary said mockingly, and deactivating his shield.

Blackjay was extremely angry now. "Not even close" She said in a deadly whisper. She felt her rage towards the boy rising.

How could a guardian who had sworn to protect her and her sister suddenly break into the tower and threaten to kill them. How could he be so heartless as to murder his own mother and cause other innocent people to get hurt? Several things started to shatter and crumple before her uncontrolled power as she felt her anger build rapidly. But she let it. She didn't care if things got broken as long as she made Canary hurt as much as possible.

She let the energy build within her and began to focus it for an all out attack.

But just then, a sudden blast came from behind, her breaking her focus. She screamed in pain and the random explosions that were happening around her subsided. She collapsed to her knees and then fell down the rest of the way.

Canary laughed evilly into the night as she fell to his mercy.

Sorry to leave you hanging again but I was exited to get it up!!!! Anywho, if you have any questions you want me to clear up, than say so in you're review.


	6. The Sudden passing of a new companion

Hi

Hi!

WARNING: This chapter is rather violent and should not be read by anyone who passes out at the thought of blood (cuz there's a lot of it in this chappie).

Sorry it took me so long to update. I wrote 5 chapters on my crapy computer that doesn't have Internet access. So I tried several floppy disks and everything…nothing worked. Even e-mailing it to myself. So I had to re-write it. It sucks a whole lot! Not to mention this was originally REALY REALY long. Oh, and just so u know, the reason some things make no sense is cuz I think of it at night and have dreams of what's gonna happen next. (Oh and from what I've planned, the last chapter's gonna be ssssssswwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttttt!) Oh and u might wanna know that Crow has a crush on Blackjay……But anyway, I guess I better get to work now, or it'll take me another week to post it.

Chapter#6

**The Sudden Passing of a New-Found Companion.**

Crow ran down the corridors of Titans Tower, trying to find Raven and warn her of the danger. But the telepathic teenager didn't exactly have a chance to get a grand tour of the place. In his rush, he didn't even know where he was in the tower, anymore.

He looked behind him, still running, to see if he recognized any of the things he had passed. But as soon as he looked back, he ran into something and fell backwards. Landing hard on his back. Shaking his head to clear it from the collision he looked up to see that he had run right into Robin, who was standing in front of him. It was a wonder he didn't fall down as well.

"Why are _you_ up so late?" Robin asked, offering his hand to help Crow up. Crow made a weird face at Robin's act of kindness, before using his own strength to get up off of the floor. Robin awkwardly withdrew his hand as Crow brushed himself off.

"It's Canary." Crow said urgently. "He's in the tower."

Robins masked eyes widened. "What happened? Were is he?"

"I don't know exactly. All I _do_ know is Bluejay's passed out and Blackjay is outside fighting him." Crow replied.

With this Robin's expression changed to the serious determination eh always got when a battle was going to begin. "Then, you help Blackjay before she looses control again, and I'll get the rest of the team." He said. And without waiting for an answer, he ran passed Crow, down to Raven's room.

Crow just nodded and disappeared into violet energy before flying off to find Blackjay.

No sooner than he got to Raven's room than he burst through the door. "Raven!" Robin called for her as soon as he was inside. She was nowhere to be found. "Raven!" He yelled again. "Were are you?" Where could she have gone? Did she somehow sence that her sister was in danger and was already outside?

He was considering that this was probably so when he noticed movement in the dark corner. Was that Raven? He found her all right, but he gasped at what he saw besides.

Raven was on her knees with her eyes shut tight and half engulfed in a black misty swirl that was pulling her through the floor. A black hand of energy projected from the mist was covering her mouth, preventing her from crying out. Her cloths were torn and tears were rolling down her pale cheeks as she sunk deaper into the vortex.

"No!" Robin shouted, hurrying to her. Wrapping his arms around Raven's waist, he tried to lift her out of the dark mist. But the harder he tried, the more difficult it became to remove her. It was as if the mist itself was holding her in place and pulling her down like quicksand.

Raven opened her eyes in confusion when she felt the pressure around her waist. She tried to help Robin by pushing herself up with her arms, but it didn't work.

Robin looked around franticly, trying to find a way out of this mess. He looked up and his eyes rested on a hole in the ceiling that Raven had accidentally made when she was on an emotional rampage at Beast Boy. A pipe could be seen from beyond the hole. They had been meaning to fix it for a while now, but now Robin was happy they hadn't.

"Raven, hold on to me." Robin said. Raven didn't understand why she had to do this but she trusted her leader. So she obeyed and wrapped her arms around Robin's neck. Then Robin took a grappling hook out of his belt and shot it at the hole in the ceiling. The hook wrapped itself around the pipe and Robin activated the auto retraction on the device to pull him towards the ceiling with one arm still wrapped tightly around Ravens waist. Raven broke free of the mist, which immediately faded afterwards.

As soon as it had completely dispersed, Robin lowered them back to the floor. They both fell to their knees, still holding each other and Raven suddenly fell into her leader's arms, sobbing. Robin was a bit surprised by this but he embraced her in return, nonetheless. Raven's tears fell on his chest as he stroked her hair in comfort. She was in horrible condition. Her black leotard was torn almost everywhere and Robin had already guessed that the mist had injured her in some other way on the inside.

"Raven what happened?" He asked his friend in concern looking down at her. Raven was silent as she continued to cry. "What was that mist?" He asked again.

Raven slowly pulled away from him, placing her palms on his chest. She was shaking as she hesitantly said through her tears, "Everyone was screaming…the rain…it was blood-red." This was all she could choke out before her breath was again taken by her tears.

Robin squeezed her in another embrace and let her cry in his arms again. For the slightest moment, nothing else mattered. It was just Robin and the dark beauty. No one else seemed to exist, and all of the pain and sorrow was drained from the world.

But then he remembered why he came to find Raven in the first place.

"Raven." He said with more of an urgent tone. Raven, looked up into the face of her savior before he went on. "You're sisters are in danger, they need help." Robin continued. Raven slowly pulled away from Robin, who ignorantly let her go.

Wiping away her tears and pulling on her blue cloak, "Then what are we waiting for?" She said as she pulled up the hood.

Robin stood up in response and subconsciously looked out the window gasping at what he saw outside. Blackjay was lying motionless on the ground and Canary was leaning over her. Both had a yellow aura around them.

"Raven. Call the other Titans with your powers. Quick." Robin said to his telekinetic crush.

Raven nodded and placed her first two fingers of each hand on her forehead in concentration. A wave of black energy emitted from her, carrying the message for help to the rest of the Teen Titans.

--

As son as Crow had made it outside, froze in seeing Canary standing over Blackjay who was lying motionless on the ground. "Blackjay!" Get away from her!" He cried out as he blasted his brother away from the girl he had sworn to protect. He then ran to her side and used one of his hands to support her back, elevating her head from the ground and placed the other around her waist. "Blackjay! Blackjay wake up!" He said urgently, shaking her.

"I thought you were over her." Canary said mockingly, as he dusted himself off.

"Shut up." Crow said harshly, and yet blushing all the same.

Canary grinned malevolently. "Well either way, I can't have you interfering again." He said. He drew back his fist and was about to blast his brother. But out of the blue came a green burst of energy that hit him just before he could release his attack.

When he recovered from the assault, he found that the other Titans were now surrounding him. His eyes automatically fell on Raven. "I thought that dark vision took care of you." He said to her. Raven grabbed the ends of her cloak and pulled it in front of her to cover the wounds that resulted from the mist, but not before Canary was able to glimpse them. "I see it took its toll though." He finished darkly.

"Either way, you're going down!" Terra exclaimed. At that exact same moment, yellow auras appeared around both of the teenagers' hands. Rocks sent forth by the power Terra conjured up dove at Canary who only demolished them with his own yellow energy.

Just after the cancellation of attacks, Canary jumped to Blackjay and grabbed her right out of Crows arms. Before Crow could stop him, he retreated and lifted Blackjay into the air by her throat. Her limp body hung by her neck in his hand as a black aura appeared just beyond the Canary's yellow one.

Black cords of energy that he must have conjured up suddenly burst from the side of the Tower and wrapped themselves around Raven's wrists, ankles and waist. They then, yanked her towards the Tower, pinning her to the outside wall.

"Raven!" Robin called out. He ran to her, followed by the rest of the team except for Crow and Terra who remained to battle Canary.

Robin tried prying off the black cords of magic that were holding Raven, but they wouldn't give. He even tried using some gadgets from his utility belt, even though he already knew technology against supernatural forces hardly ever worked.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Screams filled the air from both Raven and Terra. Raven was somehow getting a painful surge of energy coming from the Black energy cords while Terra had been blasted back by Canary. Starfire and Beast Boy ran to help Terra and Crow in the battle.

Just when Cyborg was about to try his own use of technology on Raven's magical bonds, Canary blasted him in the back. Cyborg's metal armor sparked from the hit, and he felt his robotic strength draining, instantly knowing that he was being shut down. He fell backwards with no control of his body, with a metallic clang on the rocky ground.

"Cyborg!" Robin hurried over to try and attend to his friend. But before he could reach him, Canary used his telekinetic power to lift Cyborg into the air and throw him to the side a distance further away from Robin. Starfire saw this happen and flew over to Cyborg. After seeing his robotic friend being taken care of, Robin redirected his attention on Raven who was still bound to the wall of the Tower.

Before Robin made a step towards her, he froze. A dark vortex was growing on the tower behind Raven and he almost instantly recognized it.

Raven panicked when she realized that the black mist that had appeared in her bedroom had returned and was starting to pull her in again. "Robin!" she tried out as she tried and failed to escape it.

Robin didn't hesitate. He rushed over to Raven who continued to sink into the black mist on the wall of the Tower and grabbed her outstretched hand. He tried pulling her out but she just continued to be engulfed by the mist and there was nothing around for his grappling hook to hold onto this time.

"Robin." Raven said, in a whisper. Robin leaned in closer so he could hear better and looked into her eyes. "Help Blackjay." She said.

"What? But what about you?" Robin asked.

Raven smiled faintly. "I'll be fine if you help _her_. It's her power that's doing this." She said. When Robin looked confused she explained further. "She's unconscious, so her mind can't battle Canary's control. He's harnessing her power against me. If you can get Blackjay away from him, I'll be okay. "

Robin was hesitant. But after seeing the reassurance in Raven's eyes, he gave her hand a final squeeze before letting go.

Back where the Fight against Canary was taking place, Crow fell backwards as a massive claw of energy produced by his brother hit him. He tasted blood on the inside of his mouth after landing on the ground but quickly just back to his feet. But only to get blasted again. He fell onto his hands and knees after this powerful hit.

Crow couldn't let his brother beat him. Raven's and Blackjay's lives were in danger and if he failed…He clenched his fists not wanting to think about it. Yet, no matter how hard he was trying, he couldn't find the strength he needed to fight his Canary.

All of a sudden, Crow felt a sharp pain in his side and then for some reason, he couldn't move at all. He was frozen.

Terra saw how Canary had rendered his brother immovable and allowed her power to build inside of her. A yellow aura appeared around her entire body as the energy built to maximum capacity. Earth began to rise from the ground and with a cry of effort, she slammed her power enflamed fist into the ground in front of her. A powerful wave traveled fast from where her hand hit, straight at Canary. The vibrating wave traveled right under him. He was nearly knocked off balance but was somehow able to regain himself within a second.

Terra was stunned at how it was possible he was able to stay on his feet after her attack. With a mocking smile that said "nice try" all over it, Canary then shot a ray of his own energy that hit its target successfully. Terra was blown back and landed in the water surrounding Titan's Tower.

Canary was just savoring his victory over the earth-power girl when he was suddenly bombarded with several star bolts. Canary made his own comeback and, to everyone's surprise, he caught the green energy that was pelting him and threw it right back at its originator. Starfire was struck and she fell to the ground. Almost instantly after she landed, Canary sealed her in a small dome of his own magic. Now she could no longer move.

Beast Boy ran towards Canary as he turned into a cheetah. But before he could do anything, Canary preformed a fast series of martial arts kicks that hit his opressor square in the face. Beast Boy morphed back into his primary form and fell onto his hands and knees. He felt warm blood trickling from the side of his mouth just before passing out from the multiple hits.

Canary smiled and looked around at the helpless Titans around him tightening his grip on Blackjay's throat. Wait. There was one he hadn't fought yet.

Just as Canary started to wonder where Robin was, something small and red flew right passed his shoulder from behind him. Slightly surprised, he turned around and saw who threw the birdarang at him. As soon as he was facing Robin, the Teen Titan punched him in the face.

Canary fell backwards and his grip on Blackjay broke. Blackjay hit the ground and rolled a distance away, stopping next to Crow. Canary looked up at his attacker from where he was on the ground. "Your little gadget missed." He said, ignoring the fact he had just been hit in the jaw.

Robin looked down at his enemy grinning. "That was just to get you're attention. I wanted to hit you personally." He said. Blackjay was now out of reach of Canary but she was still unconscious so the dark mist was still consuming Raven into the wall of the tower. Until she awoke, Canary would still have control of her power. Robin would have to find some way to break his focus if Raven was to be freed from the dark vortex.

Robin rushed at Canary while he was still on the ground and performed a jumping ax kick. Canary rolled out of the way before Robin's foot hit its target. Canary then leaped a distance away from Robin and they faced each other. "Fine, then." Canary said, with a smile of his own. "Bring it."

Robin took his bo-staff from his belt in preparation.

"Go!" Canary said I a singsong voice, as Robin began running towards him. Since Robin was only one person on the team left standing, he couldn't say the traditional battle cry.

The two were locked head to head in a battle of supernatural forces against technological ninja skills. Despite Robin's usual dependence in his gadgets that didn't stand a chance against telekinetic power, he had his agility and other natural skills that helped him to avoid the majority of his enemy's attacks.

It didn't last long though. Before long, Canary finally nailed him hard in the chest. Robin cried out in pain from the hit, but he didn't let it stop him. Raven was still disappearing into the black mist. If he could just get Canary to lose his focus on the use of Blackjay's power Raven would be safe.

Robin got right back up and started fighting again. Canary was a bit surprised at this sudden rush despite the hit but he eventually got him again. Robin didn't seem to mind the blast though and he continued at him. This went on and Canary was able to hit Robin multiple times as the fight went on, but every time a direct hit was delivered, no matter how severe, Robin was always up and going again.

Canary was astonished. He had never expected his opponent to display so much will power. Robin may not have had any powers of his own, but his undying spirit and determination made him one of the most powerful enemies Canary had ever faced.

However, even though Robin's incredible resistance was giving him doubts, Robin was getting very weak and tired from the fight and continual hits he kept receiving. Canary was starting to realize this when Robin finaly started slowing down a bit. If he could get him with one more, powerful blast he wouldn't be able to last.

Robin dashed at Canary, raising his bowstaff. Just before he reached Canary, he had charged up his fist with his glowing energy and punched him hard in the stomach. Robin gasped and dropped his weapon. **(Not a smart move Mr. Christmas.)** He clapped his arms over his stomach and fell to his knees.

"Nice try." Canary said with an evil smirk as Robin collapsed the rest of the way to the hard ground. Canary's energy enhanced hit was so powerful Robin felt himself blacking out. His vision started going dark as he looked back at where Raven was still disappearing into the darkness of the mist. The last thing he heard before going completely unconscious was Raven's voice saying his name.

Canary smiled at the helpless teen at his feet. He kicked his side, which caused him to flip over onto his back. "You put up quite a good fight for a kid without superpowers. But you're certainly getting in the way a lot." Canary said, knowing that Robin couldn't hear him. "Maybe I should just take care of you, now." He charged up his hands and a golden sword appeared next to him. He grabbed the weapon out of the air and raised the tip of it just above Robin's chest, where he knew his heart was.

He was just about to thrust it into the teenage crime fighter when Raven suddenly cried out, "Canary, no!" Canary stopped and looked at Raven. She was nearly completely engulfed in the blackness now. The only parts of her body that were visible were her head, her shoulders, her knees, and hands. One of her arms was still fully free but it hardly made a difference.

"You think your pathetic cries will make me stop?" Canary asked. "Go ahead and beg if you want to but, I will only make it worse to watch." As Canary said this, he ran his blade across Robin's face. a deep cut from it traveled from his masked eyes to his chin and Raven gasped. Canary then kicked Robin hard and he rolled a distance away from him, towards where Raven.

"No." Raven whispered. She closed her eyes and turned away as tears began rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't bear to see Robin like this. He was such a strong leader it was unnatural for him to seem so helpless.

She had looked inside herself several times and knew that she felt …something… something more, for her leader. He was more than just a friend.

When the team had gotten back from Tokyo and Robin had kissed Starfire, Raven found herself in her room, crying into her pillow. Even though she didn't quite comprehend _why_ she was crying. After the mission in Tokyo she had started realizing that she had always felt strong emotions around Robin that she never understood. Until now.

She loved Robin. It took her forever to realize it. But there was no denying, even to herself, that she loved him.

-

Blackjay slowly opened her eyes to find herself looking into Crows. She realized that he wasn't moving. Not even blinking. She gasped and looked around at what was happening. It took her only a minute to figure out that Canary had done this to him. "You're pathetic." Blackjay said in a whisper in Canary's direction. She then tried to struggle out of her position under Crow. But as his arms were, surprisingly, wrapped around her, this was rather difficult. "Man. Canary's gonna pay for this." She said, blushing.

-

Raven once again heard the hard thump of Robin's body hitting the ground before forcing herself to look. Robin's unconscious form was beaten over to the Tower just in front of where Raven was now up to her neck in the darkness. He was now lying on his back with his face turned towards her. Raven gasped as Canary lifted his sword above Robin's chest once more. This time in closer range of where Raven could see the killing blow.

But before she could look away, she noticed Robin flinch and slowly open his eyes. "Robin move!" Raven managed to scream to him before her mouth was engulfed in the darkness. Her tears sent ripples throughout the mist that trapped her. Just as Canary was about to thrust his blade down into Robin, it was blasted out of his hand by a red energy blast. Canary scowled and looked to where the energy had come from. Expecting to see one of the other Titans up again. But to his surprise, Serenity was standing next to Bluejay with her arm outstretched. The one she had sent the blast from.

"Sister?" Canary breathed. "But…you're on my side. You're assisting me in destroying the Titans!" He yelled.

"You know, you trust people too easily." Serenity said as she sent invisible healing waves to the fallen Titans and Crow.

Crow snapped out of his immobile state, finding that he was holding a now conscious Blackjay, tightly. He blushed when she looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I would appreciate it if you let go of me, now." She said angrily.

Crow's face turned crimson as he set Blackjay down. She stood up and brushed herself off. She quickly looked over at Canary who was standing over Robin Her attention was caught by Canary's voice yelling to Serenity, "You're still not stopping me from annihilating _this_ one." Blackjay looked over to see Canary charging up over Robin who was covered in cuts and bruises.

She gasped just as he was about to end Robin's existence and cried shouted, "NO!" The Titans and Azarathians looked at her. All apparently surprised that she was awake now. Robin was still on his back but was able to turn his head to see Blackjay up and looked just about as astonished as the rest. "You're not controlling me anymore!" Blackjay cried out to Canary. And she regained her control of her energies.

The black energy engulfing Raven broke and Blackjay absorbed it. Raven fell from the side of the tower, landing on top of Robin who then embraced her.

"Are you alright Rea?" Robin whispered. As Raven got up from on top of him

"I'm fine." Raven said, wiping away her tears. "It's _you_ who isn't." She finished, cupping his cheek with her palm were the wound from the sword was.

Robin winced. He was so concerned for Raven after coming to that he hadn't noticed the pain of the severe cut before now. A blue aura appeared around Raven's hand and she began to heal Robin.

Canary scowled and turned to his sister after Blackjay had reclaimed her power. "Serenity!" He yelled. "You took away my victory and prevented me from completing my mission!" He continued as he raised his charged up fist at her and walking towards her. "And I wont forgive you for that!"

He extended his arm and a hand of yellow energy reached out from his own palm and grabbed Serenity by the throat. The yellow hand pulled her across the gravel until his own hand was clenching her frail neck. The Titans that were now recovered, Blackjay and Crow hurried over to assist the girl they didn't even know but a yellow dome appeared around her and Canary that blocked their way.

As much as the teen fighters tried to break through the shield, they could only watch horror as the glowing blade re-appeared in Canary's hand. They all quickly turned away, not wanting to see the final blow. But it didn't stop them from hearing a bloodcurdling scream as the sword struck its victim.

When the Titans dared to look back, the shield was down, Canary's blade was stained with blood and Serenity was lying motionless on the ground.

All was silent for a long while.

Crow, despite his usually emotionless personality, choked back tears. Memories were repeating themselves in his head. Memories of how he had watched his mother die, and his home burn to the ground.

Back then, as Crow had leaned over his mother's dead body with tears in his eyes, it was Serenity who pulled him from the flames of the burning house. It was Serenity who had taken care of him and his brother all these years. And now _she_ was gone as well.


	7. Blackjay's true form revealed

**Chapter 7: Blackjay's true form revealed. **

Blackjay felt Crow's sorrow come through his connection he had through his control over her power. She was thinking back on the same events that Crow had told her about. She clenched her fists. "I'm going to make him pay for this." She whispered to Crow, who now had tears rolling down his cheeks.

He looked at her with concerned eyes, knowing what she intended to do. "Blackjay. No." He said. "It's not worth it."

Blackjay looked up and glared at him. "Yes it is, if I can make him suffer." She said.

"No. Please, don't. You know what it could lead to." Crow said as if begging her.

Blackjay just turned away from him, stepping forward towards where Canary was laughing over his murdered sister. "You already know how much I hate the fact that you have control of me. And for that, I despise you just as much as my dad." She began. But after a short pause, she added "But…I _do_ admit that even though I'm not fond of either of you, you've been more like a father to me than Trygon ever was. If you truly cared about me, though, you would let me do something by my own will for once."

Crow grabbed her shoulders from behind. "No!" He yelled. "I forbid it!"

Blackjay closed her eyes and her body tensed. She spun around, knocking Crows hands away from her shoulders and put a barrier of energy between them. "Then I'll have to do this myself." She said.

She extended the barrier until it arched over her making a black dome that extended around her as well as Canary.

"Blackjay, no!" Crow yelled, banging on the dome. Blackjay ignored him and approached Canary. The dome shrunk, isolating the two opponents even more as she walked.

"I will make you hurt more then you ever have before!" She yelled to Canary. "You heartless murderer!"

"That's funny." Canary said, amused. "You actually think you can stop me."

"I don't _think_ I can! I _know_!" Blackjay shot back. She was only about ten yards away from Canary now.

"You and what _useless_ army?" Canary said mockingly, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't need any army to beat you! You know full well that I have something else." Blackjay then held her fist in front of her and raised her hand high, pointing her index and middle fingers in the air. An ignition of dark power appeared at the two fingertips and she whirled her arm in a circle, leaving a trail of purely black energy in her wake.

Raven and Robin were still on the ground by the Tower when Raven realized what her sister was doing. "Blackjay, no!" She cried, "Unleashing even _half_ of that will be too dangerous!"

Robin's gaze shifted from Raven to her younger sister as he still lay on the ground. "Raven, what's happening?" He asked.

Raven gulped and her gaze became distant. "Blackjay…Blackjay has a burden she's had to carry for years." She began. "She can take on a different form, which she's suppose to use to…to kill me."

Robins masked eyes widened. "Then we have to stop her." He began, trying to sit up. But he just fell right back down on his back.

"You're too weak." Raven said, worriedly. She slipped her hand from his now healed cheek and let it rest on his chest. "Don't try to fight again. You'll only get hurt even more."

Robin wanted to protest but he knew he couldn't argue with Raven. Not in the condition he was in. So instead, he smiled at her and moved his hand on top of hers. "Thanks Raven." He said.

Raven smiled back, reassuringly before her attention was drawn back to her sister, who had now made the unmistakable shape of a sword inside the circle she had just made that was floating in front of her.

"This would be a lot faster if I had worn my stupid glove." Blackjay muttered to herself. But nevertheless she placed her fist inside the circle. Black energy ignited at her fist and black rose-petals burst from her hand. She drew back her arm and with it, drew out a sword that had black roses wrapped around both the handle and the blade. The handle looked like a bouquet of black roses that had the blade sticking out of it.

She lifted the weapon above her head, pointing it up at the sky and muttered something under her breath. A small, and very thorny vine grew from the handle of the sward, wrapping itself around the blade with the occasional black rose blooming as it went.

"No! Don't do this!" Bluejay cried to her twin. Blackjay ignored her and placed her free hand in front of her with her palm facing up.

Bluejay spun around and gazed at Raven. "You know what we have to do if it's necessary." She said. Raven nodded.

Blackjay closed her eyes and pressed the blade down in her open hand. Everyone watched in horror as she slashed her own palm. Blood began to trickle from her, new wound. She choked back tears of pain as she turned her palm towards the ground. Drops of blood fell onto the ground and formed a small circle on the gravel. Once the ring of blood was complete, Blackjay put both hands on the handle of her sword and thrust the blade right into the middle of the blood-drop ring. Dark colored magic exploded from her blade and wrapped around her. She cried out in pain as her hair fell over her face and began to grow in length.

Black energy was now creeping up her arm from the sword handle and a small vine covered in thorns began to twist around her wrist. The vine continued to grow and wrap itself around the rest of her body. Everyone stood horrorstricken as the vine of thorns eventually consumed her entire body, covering her completely. Just as she had disappeared behind the thick covering of thorns, energy started to creep through cracks of the covering. The thorny cocoon exploded and revealed Blackjay who now looked entirely different.

She was now wearing a long, silken black dress and had shoulder-length, black hair. But the thing that everyone noticed the most was that she had somehow, sprouted black-feathered wings from her back. Blackjay stood up and shot opened her eyes. They were no longer a violet color, but a glowing crimson shade. Everyone stared at her, completely stunned at her dramatic change to a form that now resembled a malevolent looking angel of darkness.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy was probably the one who was most horrified at this new look. "Didn't see that coming," he said with a nervous laugh.

Blackjay glared at her opponent with her own kind of murder in her eyes. Canary only smiled his usual menacing grin and raised the sword that was now stained with his sister's blood. Everyone stared inside the dome in anticipation as the two stood there for a minute.

Blackjay made the first move. She jumped at Canary, who in turned lunged at her. Their blades clashed as they met at the center of the dome and the dual began.

No one kept track of how long the sword fight went on. No one could break through the dome while the two opponent were locked head to head in a tense battle. They lunged, parried and struck as their blades clashed, occasionally sending blast of their own telekinetic power at each other.

Raven and Bluejay stared open mouthed, wincing every time their sister was about to receive a heavy blow which she always managed to counter. The score seemed evenly matched until Blackjay started to seem like she was slowing down.

This was only the first time she had used this transformation and she was inexperienced with it. She wasn't going to be able to maintain the form. Canary seemed to know this because he started coming at her harder and faster than ever.

"You're not winning this time!" Blackjay yelled determinedly. But just then she felt herself completely lose her form from the lack of strength.

And while she stood in shock at her transformation back, Canary drove his blade into her side.

Everyone gasped just as this happened. Everything seemed to stop as Blackjay looked up at her foe with both fear and surprise on her face.

"Ok. I believe it is _now_ necessary." Bluejay said. She then held her hand in the air and allowed blue energy to spurt from her fingertips. A long beam of glowing blue light appeared from her hand and formed a sword that was very similar to Blackjay's, only with blue roses instead of black. Raven did the same, and the sword she ended up with was a purple color.

"Wow." Was all Beast Boy could say in response to this.

"Didn't know you could do that." Robin complemented.

Raven looked at her reflection from the blade of her own sword. "And I never thought you would ever have to." She said. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it."

Then looking back up at where Canary still had his sword in her younger sister, she flew over to the black dome. Bluejay did the same and as they reached it at the same time, they drove their energy blades into the black wall of energy, making it crack where the swords had pierced the supposedly impenetrable force field.

As the crack became bigger, Canary placed his hand behind his struck opponent's head and pulled her towards him to whisper in her ear, "I win." Then he let go and allowing her to fall backwards onto the ground.

Just as Blackjay hit the ground, the two remaining sisters pulled their swards out, completely shattering the dome and flew right at Canary.

Canary grinned down at Blackjay who was now in the position he had originally just put his own sister in. Crow ran to Blackjay while her twin and Raven grabbed Canary's arms. Holding him in place with their swords pointing at his chest. But the evil Azerathian's smile stayed plastered on his face.

Crow withdrew the sword from Blackjay's person and touched the deep wound on her shoulder. The blood oozing from it soaked his fingertips. He glared at his brother.

"I hope you're happy." He said, angrily.

Canary only smiled evilly. "As a matter of fact, I am." He said. "My work here is done." And with that, he suddenly vanished with a golden flash.

"Where did he go?" Bluejay cried, looking around franticly.

"Don't worry about that now! We need to take care of _her_." Crow said, scooping Blackjay up in his arms.

Raven nodded and her blade shrunk into a mass of purple light before vanishing. Bluejay's did the same.

Raven then hurried over to Robin and pulled his arm around her shoulder as she lifted him up off the ground. She supported him with one of her hands behind him and around his waist and the other hand on his chest. She looked at the other Titans around her before closing her eyes and muttering her usual incantation under her breath. Her cloak grew to a large size and engulfed all of them. A few seconds of complete darkness and the next thing they knew, they were standing in the medical room.

Crow quickly ran to the nearest bed and placed Blackjay on it. He placed his palm on her forehead and looked to Raven and Bluejay. The two sisters nodded and turned to the other Titans.

"You need to leave." Bluejay said, seriously.

The Titans were too confused to protest. Except for Robin. He stayed put with a worried look on his face.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Robin asked.

"No Robin." Raven said hesitantly. "Unless you suddenly have healing powers, then you can do nothing."

Robin watched silently as the three Azarathians gathered around Blackjay. Then a thought struck him. _Our connection._ He thought. Maybe…what if… it was certainly worth a try.

He quickly concentrated all of his will power to do one thing. _Heal…I want to help them heal Blackjay. _He focused on the emotions he felt Raven feeling at that exact moment and tried to grasp it. Closing his eyes tight, to help him focus.

He suddenly felt a bit of a spark inside him and opened his eyes, being sure to keep a hold of what he was now feeling and looked at his hands. Blue energy had appeared in his palm. _Yes! _

Being careful to keep it active, he quickly ran to Raven's side and grabbed her hand. Raven was startled and was about to tell him he had to leave. But she stopped when she noticed the blue energy spurting from his fingertips. "How…?" Raven began.

"Does it matter?" Robin said, cutting her off. He squeezed her hand tighter and the energy grew stronger. Raven just blushed lightly and turned back to her sister. The blue aura engulfed her and she began to hover just a few inches above the floor.

After a few seconds of all four of the teenagers charging up their blue auras, a circle appeared on the floor around the bed Blackjay was laid on. Blue walls of transparent light stretched up from the circle and grew until it reached the ceiling. The four teens stepped back in surprise at its sudden appearance. Blackjay's body elevated from the bed and she hovered there, motionless. Her violet hair began to flow wildly as if fast air was moving through the tube-like chamber of energy. In the commotion inside the dome, a small silver chain around her neck that had been tucked away under her collar and began to flow in the wind as well. On the end of it was a small stone in the shape of a bird with outstretched wings.

Crow pressed his palm against circular wall of the chamber Blackjay was suspended in. He had given her that necklace. His face turned an unnoticeable shade of pink.

Blackjay's scars began to fade away as the light inside the circular chamber seemed to shift around and make her hair flow with it. "This will take awhile." Crow said. "If you want to go to bed you can." He finished.

"I'm staying with my sister." Raven said flatly as she slumped into a chair that was against the wall.

"Same here." Bluejay said as she took a seat next to Raven.

Robin said nothing, but sat down next to Raven, looking at Crow with unwavering determination.

Crow just sighed and remained standing. He removed his palm from the glass and muttered something under his breath.

The healing process inside the tube of blue light went on for an immeasurable time. Everyone remained silent as they watched Blackjay's wounds slowly disappear. The especially deep one Canary had made was taking the longest to heal over but it was indeed healing.

After a long while that wound healed and the blue chamber started to fade as it was finishing its job. As it vanished, Blackjay's hair stopped flowing so wildly and her body slowly lowered back down to the bed.

By the time she was fully on top of it, the blue light disappeared entirely.

Everyone sighed in relieve as they saw Blackjay start to breath normally as she now slept.

"2:46 a.m." Bluejay said, pointing out the time. "I think it's about time we went to bed."

Robin yawned and nodded. "She'll be awake by morning, right?" He said, turning to Crow, who nodded.

"She should be." He responded.

The three turned to Raven expecting her to say something. But she was sitting limply in her chair with her eyes closed. Her chest moved up and down slowly.

"I'm the master of faking." Bluejay said. "She's really asleep."

Robin sighed with a smile and walked to Raven. When he got to the chair, he gently scooped her up in his arms and turned to Bluejay. "I'll take her to her room." He said.

Bluejay nodded and walked out of the room. Letting out a very big yawn of her own. Robin soon followed, carrying Raven…bridal style.

Just as the slide door sealed just behind Robin, Crow turned to Blackjay and lightly stroked her cheek.

The dome that had now disappeared may have been able to heal the more lethal injuries but there were still a few outside cuts remaining that would have to be healed by hand.

He touched the small stone bird on the chain that was still hanging around Blackjay's neck. After all these years, she had kept it. Maybe she didn't hate him after all.

Blackjay shifted her head in her sleep so her left cheek was facing up. That's when something caught Crow's attention. A thin scar was traveling from under Blackjay's left eye to just above her chin. And it was glowing red. Under closer examination, Crow realized that the scar was made of tiny Azarathian markings. The markings were written in tears of blood.

He lightly ran his fingertips over the small markings. The words were extremely small, but still discernable. The fact that they were glowing made it easier to read as well. Crow only had to read a few sentences before he gasped. He knew these words well. They were the words of the hidden part of the prophecy.

He quickly withdrew his hand and backed away from the bedside in shock. The prophecy was being fulfilled already. And Blackjay had known it. With every step she was taking now, she was closer to destroying her sister. Crow sat in a chair, running his hands through his shoulder length black hair. Why had she hidden this from him? If she wanted to be able to change her destiny like Raven was able to, why would she not say anything? Why didn't she ask for help?

--

Back in the hall, Robin walked behind Blujay as he carried Raven and they both made their way to their rooms. "Night." Bluejay said to Robin as she turned a corner to where her own room was. Robin smiled back and continued walking to Raven's room.

Once he got there, the door slid open for him and he walked inside. After placing Raven on her bed, he draped her dark blanket over her and looked around her room.

The floor was cluttered with books, scrolls, and ingredients for strange potions. Some candles that she always had burning while reading were scattered all over the floor. She never liked turning on the electric light.

Robin smiled. Raven may have been from another world, But she was still rather similar to a normal, messy, teen.

He turned back to Raven and Draped the covers of her unmade bed on top of her. Then he lightly stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. As he did this, a thought occurred to him.

_She does need to keep her emotions in check. _Robin thought. _But what she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?_ He felt his heart beat a bit faster with excitement as he knelt down by Raven's bedside, saying her name out load. "Raven." He leaned closer, to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

Completely unnoticed by Robin, Raven, smiled as his words entered into her dreams. Robin then moved in closer, his face, coming into very close proximity with hers.

Their lips were less than and inch apart when Raven suddenly shifted in her sleep. Her arm came up and around until her hand was on the back of Robin's neck. Robin's head was forced down onto Ravens pillow. He was so close that he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. Robin was slightly surprised by this and even a little embarrassed at what had just happened but this actually worked as an advantage for him. He smiled and reached his hand up, running his fingertips up and down on her pale cheek.

Then he leaned in even closer, closing his eyes as his dream was about to be realized.

But just as his lips barely brushed Raven's, he stopped.

He slowly withdrew and removed Raven's arm from around his neck setting it down carefully back on top of her pillow. _I cant… _he thought. _She…she can't love me back._ He stood up and gazed at Raven for a long while. In feeling a tear suddenly rolling down his cheek he quickly wiped it away. His heart still broken he simply planted a goodnight kiss on her cheek and solemnly walked out of the room.

**Haha! Another kissy-kissy moment ruined! I'm so evil! But I really want to write a kissy kissy scene that actually works out! X( !! that's one of the reasons I brought Terra back!  ! anywho! I know I am bringing in a bunch of characters and you are suffering! But I promise that there are only two more! They are needed for the prophecy's ceremony! Oh! I already have the next character down! But listen up! The first reviewer for this chapter will get the next character dedicated to them!! So review people!!**


	8. Run!

**Ok…..I have been informed that the characters personalities are a bit shifty……….sooooooooooooo I'm gonna revise all the other chapters after I'm done writing the whole thing….like within a week after I'm done, it should be completely fixed………………..so sorry about the crazy stuff. But anyway, this chapter is mainly about Blackjay and Crow because I can't write a kissy-kissy scene that works out with Robin and Raven till the end of the story……………….but anyhow Robin and Raven still have there moments. Oh and in case you're wondering, ****dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14 won the reviewing contest. She gets a character based off of her!**** There is a poll on my bio to vote for the best name! So vote please! It'll close the poll when I start working on the chapter with the character in it. And with that said. ON WITH THE STORY!! **

**Chapter #7**

"**Run!"**

Blackjay's eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up abruptly, expecting to find Canary near her still. But instead of the person who had caused her unbearable pain the night before, she found herself staring into the intense brown eyes of Crow. She gasped and backed away, startled.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Crow said quickly. Blackjay exhaled and held her head.

"What happened?" She asked.

Crow took his own deep breath and stepped closer to the panicking telepath. "You're in the Titans' medical wing." He said. He placed his hands on Blackjay's shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed. "Canary disappeared after you passed out. Everything's alright." He finished with a smile.

Blackjay breathed heavily, both relived that Canary was gone, but still feeling anxious. Her mixed emotions caused a vase to brake.

Crow had to calm her down before she caused any more accidents. When he had backed head back onto the pillow and released her, she just shot straight back up, looking in another direction, as if afraid of something.

"What?" Crow asked.

Blackjay looked around the room franticly. "It's gone." She said.

"What's gone?" Crow asked again, confused.

Blackjay pointed to a corner of the room. "Something was there just a second ago." She said.

Crow looked at the darkest corner in the room where the girl was indicating. "I don't see anything." He said. But Blackjay's expression made him think otherwise. He walked towards the corner and glanced around the general area. Nothing was there. He looked back at Blackjay to reassure her but to his surprise, she was darting out of the room. "Why you crafty little sneak." Crow muttered through a small laugh.

Blackjay was only a few feet away from the door before a purple hand of energy grabbed her and pulled her away from her way of escape. "Let me go!" Blackjay screamed.

"Blackjay, calm down!" Crow said as he pulled her towards him. The great hand dragged her until she was only half a foot away and the purple energy disappeared. She tried run away, but before she could, Crow wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her back. "You're not going to get any better if you keep trying to run." He told her as she struggled against him. "You have to rest."

"I said, let go of me!" Blackjay yelled.

Crow shook his head. "If I do, you'll just bolt." He said.

"Exactly." Blackjay said as she continued to struggle.

"Look. I'm not letting go and you're only hurting yourself in trying to get me to do it. I think we both know you need to recover." He continued. Just then turned her to face him and put his hand on her cheek, turning her head so he could see the scar better.

Just as he ran his fingers along the Azarathian markings, Blackjay gasped and turned her face away to hide the scar from his sight. "Nobody is supposed to know that's there." She said. Crow gently took her chin and turned her face towards his.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" He demanded.

Blackjay closed her eyes. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks and onto Crow's hand, which was still holding her face. "It-it's happening." She said hesitantly. "Slowly, but it's still happening." After a moment's pause in which her tears continued to swell she suddenly broke down completely and fell onto Crow's chest, sobbing. "I-I don't want to do this." She said in between the sobs. "I don't want to become a murderer."

Crow was slightly startled by the way she was crying…on him no less, but he comforted her in a reassuring embrace all the same. After a while, Blackjay opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. She quickly pulled away from him and hurriedly wiped away her tears. "Sorry." She said, trying hard to regain herself.

"No, it's ok." Crow said.

"No, it's not!" Blackjay shot back. Crow cocked an eyebrow. Blackjay closed her eyes tight again, turning her face away. No, she couldn't, she wouldn't…._ I wont…_she thought. She couldn't let another part of the prophecy come to pass. She had to keep up the act. "I hate you." She finally whispered.

Crow was slightly taken aback by this sudden comment, but then he remembered a possession of the small telepath's. "_Hate_ is a powerful word." He said. Before Blackjay could respond, Crow quickly reached to Blackjay's chest where the necklace had remain unhidden since last night. He grabbed the small bird shaped stone in his hand. "And if you really hate me, why did you keep this?" He asked, dangling the stone in front of her face.

Blackjay gasped. "It doesn't mean anything!" She said. She grabbed the chain to it and tugged at it to try and get Crow to let go of it, but the chain broke in the attempt. The chain slid off of her neck and dangled from the pendant that Crow still held in his hand. "You can have it back, for all I care!" She said harshly.

She immediately ran out of the room before Crow could stop her this time and left him standing in the medical wing alone. He stood in silence, staring after her, and then looked back down at the bird shaped stone in his hand. With a heavy sigh, he closed his fingers around the pendant.

-

Blackjay burst through the door of her bedroom, finding Raven and Bluejay talking. They both jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Hey sis!" Bluejay said, surprised. But then she cleared her throat. "We were just about to check on you!"

"Well, no need for that now, is there?" Blackjay said, slumping down onto her bed.

"So, how did you heroically escape from the horror of the medical wing?" Bluejay asked her twin sister, rather sarcastically. "Knowing Crow, he wouldn't let you leave until you were fully healed."

"And you don't look fully healed to me." Raven put in, looking her sister up and down.

"You didn't actually think a control freak like _him_ could hold me did you?" Blackjay said with a smirk.

"I guess not." Bluejay said. "But he _is_ only trying to help."

Blackjay rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

Bluejay looked at her sister with concern. "W-we saw the necklace last night." She began. "The one Crow gave to you." Blackjay's body tensed as her twin continued on. "The prophecy. Is that why you have always acted like you hated Crow?" She finished.

"What do you mean '_acted'_?" Blackjay shot back. "I _do_ hate him!"

Raven shook her head. "Blackjay, we all noticed how much fun you two had together back on Azarath." She said.

"You're point?" Blackjay said, narrowing her eyes.

"But after we found out _you_ were the angel of darkness…" Bluejay said weakly.

"You became very distant from everyone, including Crow. That's when you requested being put in the containment chamber." Raven finished for her. Blackjay clenched her fists and sat up in a hurry, yelling at her older sister, "But it didn't matter did it!" The already broken window exploded with a black burst of energy at her sudden outburst. "No matter what I tried, we still ended up _here_! Have you even cared to look at the stars of prophecy?"

This shocked Raven extensively. She had never seen Blackjay in a rage before: Towards _her_ anyway. Usually she was out of control with _happiness _and things started breaking_ then_. But things randomly exploding from anger? Anger at Raven. No, that was not like her younger sister at all. "Calm down, Blackjay." Raven said.

"I can't do anything to stop it!" Blackjay cried out, grabbing thick strands of her short hair. "No matter what I've done to prevent it, it's still happening!"

"There is no proof of that!" Raven shot back at her younger sister, her own voice rising now.

Tears were now streaming down Blackjay's cheeks. "Yes there is!" She said in her already elevated voice. She lifted the hair covering her left cheek and revealed the scar of Azarathian markings.

Raven gasped and stepped back as the mark began to glow red.

As the mark shown brighter, suddenly Blackjay felt the familiar painful sensation of another marking appearing on the scar. She clapped her hand it, moaning from the pain it was causing and surprisingly, fell off the bed. "No! No, I wont! I wont do it!" She screamed, while on her knees on the floor. Raven and Bluejay cautiously approached their younger sister. Visions started to fly through Raven's head as she remembered almost the same words she had been trying to say when the first part of the prophecy was happening with _her_.

"Blackjay?" Bluejay said.

"NO!" Blackjay screamed. She put her hands over her ears a moaned as the pain steadily got worse.

Raven bent down next to her youngest sister. "Blackjay, what's happening?" She asked, worriedly. Blackjay bent over, allowing her head to hang.

"Blackjay?" Bluejay repeated. Blackjay looked up at her sisters and to they both suddenly stepped back, gasping in fright, for her eyes were glowing crimson.

"Get-get away from me!" Blackjay yelled at Raven as she straightened back up and scooted up against the wall. "Before you get hurt! Get away!" She cried.

The two sisters backed away from their youngest family member without thinking. Blackjay cupped her face in her hands and the deadly look in her eyes slowly faded. All was silent for a long time until Raven finally spoke.

"Blackjay why did you hide this from us?" She asked.

"I-I didn't want you to worry." Blackjay responded.

"But if we didn't know, how could we help?" Raven asked her.

"I-I'm sorry." Blackjay stuttered. And she started to feel tears swelling up again. She covered her face to conceal this from them, but the blanket on her bed suddenly starting to hover above the mattress just revealed what she tried to hide.

Raven gave her sister a reassuring hug. "It's alright. We will do all we can to help you." She said.

Bluejay came up behind her and helped her up. "Hey you're tough. No crying allowed." But Blackjay only looked as gloomy as ever. Bluejay tried to think of ways that she could probably get her twin sister to cheer up. It just wasn't like her to be so down in the dumps and she didn't like it. She wasn't as playful anymore. As she continued to try to think of ways to bring her twin back to her own cheerful self, something came to mind. Smiling at an idea she got, she playfully punched Blackjay's arm. "Tell ya what. Why don't we play a prank on someone?"

Though Blackjay didn't seem to be in the mood for pranks, she did agree that it would probably be best to get her mind off of this whole thing. So did Raven.

"I'll get the water balloons." She said with a sigh.

-

Robin walked down the corridor of Titans Tower. He had just left the lounge and was heading to his own bedroom. He paused when he heard the voices of Bluejay and Blackjay in the hall in front of him.

"So you're not mad, right?" He heard Blackjay say to her twin.

"All is forgiven. Don't worry about it." Bluejay said.

Robin stood in the hall as the twins came around the corner, and walk in his direction, followed closely by Raven who was shaking her head as if annoyed at something.

"Hi Christmas!" Blackjay said as the twins passed him to the lounge.

Robin cocked an eyebrow at what she had just called him. "Um…ok." He said. Blackjay and Bluejay giggled madly as they approached walked through the doorway.

"Sorry." Raven said as she approached Robin. "Red and green." She finished, indicating the colors of his suit, which explaining the reason for her sister's nickname for him.

Robin looked down at himself. After a second of thought, he just shrugged. "Oh, well." He said. "It's better than _Traffic Light_." He finished, smiling.

Raven smiled and let out a slight giggle. Realizing she was coming close to laughing, she slapped her fingers over her mouth and fell silent.

Robin simply stared at Raven. a moment later he remembered what had occurred last night and blushed, quickly turning away. Raven noticed this.

"Um Robin, are you ok?" She asked. Robin nodded but Raven started looking slightly suspicious. "You're face is red." She reported, smiling, with a cocked eyebrow.

Robin slapped his hands over his cheeks and turned an even deeper shade of red out of embarrassment. "It is not." He said quickly trying to hide his face.

Raven placed her hands on her hips. "Should I get you a mirror to prove you wrong?" She said.

Robin only blushed even more. Raven smiled and allowed herself to laugh this time in seeing the look on the teenage boy's face. After a second, robin was able to take hold of himself again and smiled as well. He felt his face cool down and removed his hands from it, looking back at Raven. There was a moment of silence.

"Robin?" Raven said with her eyes shifting to her shoes.

"Yeah?" Robin responded.

Raven closed her eyes in thought. She needed to tell him. The other day he had known something was wrong, and he was right. She needed to tell him about it now or she knew she never would. "There…there's something I need to tell you." She began, biting her lower lip.

Robin was silent. He looked at the t teenage telepath as he saw her hanging her head. Slowly, he approached her and gently pulled her face upward towards with his fingers.

"Yes?" Was all he could manage to say to encourage her to go on. He felt a bit short of breath.

Raven started to feel tears forming in her eyes but held them back. How was she going to approach this? She had rehearsed this in her head several times but in looking right into Robin's masked eyes, her thoughts were becoming scrambled. "Robin, I…it's just that..." She stopped in mid-sentence when she realized how close his lips were to her own. She could feel his breath. Robin also noticed this and immediately backed away.

"Sorry." He said. Clearing his throat.

Raven exhaled. "I-it's fine." She whispered. It was silent for a long wile before Robin finally moved closer to her again.

"Raven… I have to tell you something too." He said. Raven looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. Robin took a long breath. "I-I think that…I mean I know that…uh…" Raven pressed her finger over his lips, cutting him off. It was silent for a long while. Robin started to lean closer to her again, but before anything else happened, something hit Raven hard in her back. This caused her to fall forward and collide with Robin and they both fell to the floor, with Raven landing right on top of him.

The two **(love)** birds looked back to see Terra, Beast Boy, and Cyborg standing behind them, all with suspicious and mischievous smiles plastered on there faces.

"Um…were we interrupting something?" Terra asked, raising an eyebrow at the two on the floor.

Raven and Robin looked at each other and blushed. "No!" They both said in unison and they both scrambled to their feet, trying to act as if nothing happened

Raven looked down at her feet to find a ball of old socks with an unbearable odor coming from it: The stank-ball. She looked back up at Beast Boy with a rather frustrated look.

"Um…want to be referee?" He said with a nervous laugh. Raven looked back to Robin and mouthed 'one second' and used her telekinetic power to pick up the stank-ball. Then looking at Beast Boy, she said with an evil grin, "No way I'm being referee and missing the chance to do this."

Terra looked at Beast Boy, nervously. "Run?" She asked, bracing herself

"Run." Beast Boy responded nodding vigorously. The two then bolted in the opposite direction, screaming, and being followed closely behind by a both embarrassed and enraged Raven.

Robin couldn't help but laugh at least a bit at the amusing sight of Raven picking on her favorite victim. He continued to gaze after her as the three passed Cyborg and turned a corner to another hall. Even after they disappeared Robin continued to stare after Raven until a giant metal hand started waving in front of his face.

"Earth to Robin." Cyborg said, as Robin was snapped out of his thought from this action.

"Y-yeah?" Robin hesitated, turning to his metallic friend.

Cyborg looked at him with a concerned face. "Man, I can tell something's been bothering you." He said. Then he remained silent as if suggesting Robin to tell him about it.

Robin was hesitant before he answered. "Cyborg, you know I'm not the sharing type when it comes to these kind of things." He said.

"_These kinds of things_, meaning?" Cyborg encouraged giving him an eye.

Robin sighed and looked at the ground. "I…I just have been…feeling certain…_things_ for someone and…" he began, but was cut off when Cyborg interrupted.

"Well yeah I know _that_!" He said, throwing his hands in the air as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "_Everybody_ knows that. Except for maybe Raven!" He added, with a raised voice.

Robin blushed, wishing Cyborg would keep his voice down. "R-Raven has nothing to do with this!" He shot back, but hesitantly.

Cyborg scoffed and folded his arms across his medal chest. "Robin, I may have only one real eye, but I don't miss much."

Robin allowed silence to fill the corridor for a short amount of time, before speaking again, lowering his voice. "Is it that obvious?" He asked, embarrassed.

Cyborg smiled. "Duh." He said flatly. "It's so obvious you've been crushing on her for a while now." He continued. "For example, when it literally seemed like the end of the world, she hugged you, and you blushed big time." **(It didn't show it, but I'm sure he was screaming 'YAY' on the inside)**

"Really?" Robin asked, blushing at that moment as well.

"Well yeah. But it's been awhile now. What I'm wondering is what's holding you back. Why haven't you told her yet?" Cyborg said.

Robin sighed. "It's not that simple, Cyborg. She can't feel emotions. She can't…feel the same way about me." He said. Then he paused before reluctantly adding with a bit of a mumble, "Not to mention a tall bubbly problem named Starfire."

"That may be true, but if you don't do something, it's just gonna keep eating at you. Besides, you know how mysterious Raven likes to be. She just might be feeling the same and she's just as scared to admit it as you are." Cyborg said this with a very reassuring tone that did actually cheer Robin up.

Robin was about to respond, but he noticed Raven hovering around the corner, back towards them smiling mischievously. "Don't go near Beast Boy without a gas-mask." She said. The two boys laughed.

"I might want to go help him out." Cyborg said to Robin. He gave him a wink before leaving.

Raven and Robin watched as Cyborg disappeared around the corner before looking back at each other. "So…what were you guys talking about?" Raven asked, trying to make conversation.

Robin blushed. "Well…um…you know. Nothing much. Just guy stuff." He stuttered. Raven smiled and opened her mouth to speak but a loud thump came from the lounge. Robin and Raven looked to the door, freezing. After a minute of silence Robin slowly approached it. Hoping, praying that Canary had not returned to finish his job.

Raven was starting to fear the same thing but then remembered what her two sisters had planned. "Robin don't open the…" Too late.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Robin cried out as soon as the door was opened and a giant wave of water balloons hurled at him. At least twenty of the balloons exploded as they made contact with him, soaking him completely. After shaking some access water off his arms, Robin looked around the lounge to see nothing but Crow meditating by the window. He took a step inside and stopped.

"Ha-ha!" Bluejay cried out triumphantly as she and Blackjay dropped from the ceiling. But as soon as she saw Robin in the doorway, her expression changed to one of disappointment. "Christmas?" She said, and placed her hands on her hips. "Aw man. it's not even Thanksgiving yet!"

Blackjay laughed at her sister's comment. "But since BB isn't here, _you'll_ do." She said to Robin with a huge grin and glancing up. Robin followed her gaze, looked up at the ceiling where he saw a huge net filled with more water balloons above him. "They're filled with paint." Blackjay said with an amused shrug.

Robin's eyes widened, knowing what they were planning to do with them. "You wouldn't dare." He said, glaring at the two of them.

"Oh yes we would." Bluejay said.

"Oh no you wont!" Raven yelled from the hallway.

"What?" Bluejay called back. And with that, the net dropped.

Robin was bombarded with the many balloons that exploded with green paint that covered him. After wiping the paint out of his masked eyes, he glared at the two twins. Blackjay giggled madly while Bluejay mouthed 'sorry' to Robin.

"Yeah, we got Christmas!" Blackjay cried as she tried to fly past him, into the hall. But Robin, being the master of fast reflexes as he is, grabbed her cloak before she could get far.

"Christmas got Blackberry." He said with a wicked grin.

"Oh animal droppings." Blackjay muttered. (**Sorry, inside joke) **she used her powers to lift the water that was first poured on robin from the floor and doused Robin in it again, washing the majority of the green paint off of him. But Robin didn't let go and his grin stayed on his face. "Well, he-he. You're not green anymore." She said with a nervous laugh.

"You know what this means don't you!" Bluejay yelled to them from the corner of the lounge.

Robin looked in Bluejay's direction, expecting a clarification when he suddenly felt a tug heard a rip. He looked back to find that he was only holding a piece of black cloth. He looked up to find Blackjay hovering in front of him with a bucket of water.

"WAR!" She yelled before dumping the bucket of clear liquid onto the teen leader.

Just then another bucket, held up by black energy appeared next to Robin. "You might as well have a fair chance." Raven called from the hall. Robin smiled and took the bucket from the air.

"You can't get me! I can fly!" Blackjay gloated before Robin could use the bucket. But just then she felt something snake around her waist from behind her and hold her in place.

"Get her Robin!" Crow yelled as he held onto her.

Robin smiled. "Guess were picking teams then." He said. But before he could dump the bucket on top of the telepath, everyone was suddenly engulfed in a blanket of darkness. In a few seconds, they all reappeared on the roof, were Terra and Beast Boy just so happened to be.

"You'll make a mess inside." Raven said to Robin after the dark veil lifted completely. "Might as well make this thing fun without the mess to clean up later."

Robin smiled and dumped the bucket onto Blackjay's head. Her hair fell over her face as it was poured on her. Everyone laughed as she continued to struggle against Crows grip. "You're so dead Crow! You hear me, DEAD!" Blackjay yelled. Crow just smiled triumphantly and tightened his grip. "Let go of me, gosh dang it!" Blackjay yelled at him.

"Nah. I'm kind of gloating right now." Crow said playfully.

Blackjay sighed in frustration. "Fine, but you asked for it!" She yelled. She then used her leg to kick Crow, hard in the shin.

"Ow!" Crow said, dropping the young telepath and hopping on one foot, holding his hurt leg. "What was that for?"

"It's called revenge Crow. It helps me on the inside." Blackjay laughed, hovering away.

Crow glared at her. "Ok this _does_ mean war." He said with a smile.

"Duh." Blackjay said. Just then, a black aura appeared around a hose near the door that led inside. It flew into Blackjay's grasp and she smiled triumphantly. She the nozzle at Crow and pressed the trigger.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Crow cried as water hit him.

"Yeah!" Bluejay yelled. She smiled at her sister.

Robin ran to the door and grabbed another hose. "Hey Black-berry!" He yelled. Blackjay looked in his direction. "Hi." He said before he, too, pressed the trigger and let water douse her. She dropped the hose in trying to shield herself from Robin's blast. Crow caught the dropped hose also began to spray her.

By this time Terra and Beast Boy had joined the fight. Terra was riding on top of a green elephant that Beast Boy had morphed into, which was spraying water from it's trunk, soaking everything in sight except for Raven who was sitting on the edge of the roof with her arms folded.

Bluejay jumped behind Robin and leg swept him, making the teenage leader fall on his back, dropping the hose. Bluejay bent over him. "Seriously dude, you need to have the element of surprise for these things." She said.

Robin scrambled to his feet. But instead of attacking Blujay, He looked at the playful chaos around him and smiled. The team seriously had too much fun for there own good. His eyes then rested on Raven who was sitting on the edge of the roof without a drop of water on her. He started to stare at her dreamily.

"She's really pretty huh?" Bluejay teased, beside him.

"Yeah." Robin said without thinking. He then blushed in realizing what he had just said. "I mean…"

"You meantshe's not just pretty, she's _beautiful, _ right?" Bluejay said with a teasing grin.

"No! I mean…I don't think she's…well she is really…wait uh…" Robin begun, but before he finished, Bluejay decided to put him out of his misery, so she slapped him on the back of the head.

"You idiot!" Bluejay said.

Robin rubbed the back of his head where it now hurt. "What was that for?" He demanded.

"You are so clueless!" Bluejay said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "She's sitting right there! I know you like her, _you_ know you like her, and I know you know you like her."

Robin blushed. "Well I don't…what does that have to do with you hitting me?" He said quickly.

"I figured it would clear you're head." Bluejay said. "But seriously. Why don't you just get you're butt over there and do _something._"

Robin blushed an even deeper shade of red and looked back at Raven. Bluejay began whistling the tune to 'Kiss the Girl' from The Little Mermaid behind him.

"Stop it!" He said in a mumble. But instead, she just started to sing the words as well. "Will you just leave it be?" Robin asked.

"No but I will keep singing until you get you're green toosh over there and make a move." Bluejay said, still making sure to keep to the tune of the song.

"No!" Robin responded.

Bluejay cocked an eyebrow and smiled. Then she sang even louder, "_And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna…_" before she could finish, Robin clapped his palm over her mouth.

"Ok! Ok! I'll go!" He said. "Just stop _singing_." He finished, withdrawing his hand. Bluejay smiled and pointed to Raven.

"…_Kiss the girl_." She finished singing, but quietly.

Robin turned crimson and picked up the hose. He then slowly began to approach Raven. He felt rather embarrassed that he was allowing a girl younger than him to push him around, but in remembering what Cyborg had said to him he couldn't help but admit that she had a point. "Oh Raven." He said in a singsong voice, when he was close enough to the blue-cloaked girl. Raven was barley able to glance in his direction before he suddenly grabbed her arm. "Don't think you get to stay dry." Robin finished. Then without warning he pulled her up to her feet. Raven was too surprised to protest as he pulled her to the middle of the roof. He then wrapped his arm around her waist, and held the hose up so the spout was facing the cloudy, gray sky. The spray came lightly from the nozzle as it sprinkled over both of them like a fountain.

Raven looked around the roof and held out her hand to let drops of water soak her palm. She then looked up at Robin who was laughing with his face towards the sky. She smiled at him and withdrew her hand from the air. She then looked to the sky and allowed a small yet rare smile to curl across her lips, and also began to laugh.

Crow saw the two of them and then had an idea to imitate this. Blackjay was too busy laughing to notice when Crow put his arm around her, and held his own hose up to spray the both of them in the same manner as Robin was doing with Raven.

Terra looked at Beast Boy who was now in his standard from. She leaned closer and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Beast Boy blushed and looked at Terra who was smiling at him broadly. Beast Boy smiled back and leaned in closer to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"You guys are having a water fight?" A voice bellowed in frustration, but then adding in disappointment, "WITHOUT ME?" The Titans looked towards the door to see Cyborg and Starfire standing in front of it.

"Oh how glorious!" Starfire squealed. "Beast Boy and Terra have made the lip contact!" Beast Boy and Terra pulled away from each other and blushed.

"And what do we have here?" Cyborg said with a smile in Robin and Raven's direction. Robin looked down at Raven and they both blushed. Before anyone could see what Cyborg was referring to, Raven pulled away and stood silently. At least, nobody saw except for Starfire who felt a flicker of jealousy and looked away.

"Rain?" Robin said, pretending nothing had happened. Then the team's gaze fell on Blackjay and Crow.

"What?" Blackjay said. She then noticed Crow's arm, which was wrapped around her. She blushed and pushed him away.

_Sorry. _Crow thought, through telepathy to Blackjay.

_Yeah you better be. _Blackjay said back to his mind, through telepathy. She walked to the edge of the roof were Raven had previously been sitting. Reaching up to her cheek, she remembered the scar.

Bluejay frowned when she saw her twin making this gesture. She had been successful in making her sister forget about it in all the fun they were having and the prank that started it but it hadn't lasted for long.

Blackjay gazed over the edge and looked out into to deep blue sea. She clenched her fists in frustration and shut her eyes tight. She shut out background noise in her mind and stood there for what seemed like hours. Then she heard Crow's voice cry out her name as if in panic.

There was a golden flash of light and Blackjay felt a rush of cold air hit her. Then Crow's voice cried out again.

"Run!"

**Hee-hee intense stuff. And again, I'm sorry for the shifty personalities. I just get new ideas and I act upon them. I didn't have the entire thing planed out when I started. And like I said before I think about it at night and dream about what should happen next. So it might not make sense sometimes. But I will fix all that with one final edit once I'm done with the story. And it'll be a lot better.**

**Please review and tell me whacha think. Besides the shifting personalities. And I would appreciate it if you said what you liked AND what you think I need to work on. Cuz I want to get better! Oh and tell me if you liked the parts with Cyborg and Robin talking and Bluejay singing. And I know Robin isn't the type of guy that would let someone younger than him push him around but he's a pushover when it comes to Starfire in the TV series. But in MY book he's even MORE of a pushover when it comes to Raven, but seriously. I wrote it and I couldn't leave it out! It was just to funny! I had way too much fun writing this chapter.**


	9. Armen

Ok sorry I left you off on a suspenseful part

Ok. sorry I left you off on a suspenseful part. I was exited to update. And if I kept going, the chapter would be REALLY, REALLY LONG!! I put this character in to make my friend mad. Cuz he's a character based off of a guy she hates (and has a crush on her in reality) and she says I made him sound hot and I'm not allowed to do that. Oh, and I read over all of my chapters on Fanfiction and noticed that the documents mixed some things up. Like in some sentences, two words switch places and some disappear completely. So the sentences end up making no sense. But they do on my Word Perfect file. But if you have any questions on what happens in some of those stupid sentences, tell me in you're review. Anyways…on with the story!

Chapter 9: Armen

Before Blackjay realized what was happening, she felt her body become weightless and the surface she was standing on faded away. Just then, she felt something hit her in the side and she cried out in pain.

Not knowing what was happening, she shook her head to clear it and her eyes shot open. She gasped at a sight she did had not expected at all. She was floating in midair, by the front of the tower. In noticing the feel of something around her neck, she grabbed for it, discovering it was an arm.

"Let me go!" Blackjay cried. But a hand covered her mouth.

"Be quiet! You want to get us both killed?" A voice whispered into her ear, harshly. Blackjay shivered as warm breath fell onto her pail skin. She was able to get a glimpse of the hand covering her mouth; it was deathly pale and had a white wristband. It seemed like the hand of a male, despite the fingernails being painted with a black color.

Blackjay's eyes widened. She recognized these hands that had cared for her before. She looked down to the place were her feet were hanging in the air. The feet of the person holding her had black and white Convers, and she could see the blue jeans that were tattered and faded. This was starting to seem more and more like an old friend with every inch she saw. She remembered the chill and flash of golden light she had seen and felt earlier.

"Where is she?" Said a voice coming from the roof of the tower above her.

"Why are you asking us?" Blackjay heard her twin saying loudly as if accusing. "It looks like _you_ were the one that took her!"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw her disappear in blue light right as I was about to attack." The voice said again. Blackjay nearly gasped realizing the voice belonged to Canary.

"But if you don't have her, and we don't have her either…were is she?" Raven's voice said.

"He's probably just trying to play with us Raven." Robin's voice stated.

"He wouldn't bother with that kind of thing Robin," Came Raven's voice again to the Titan leader. "He's one of those business guys who just comes and gets the job done."

In hearing this conversation, Blackjay realized what had just happened. Whoever was holding her now had saved her from Canary. If she could only see his face…

But before she could try to at least catch a glimpse of it, the tall figure holding her, shifted behind her and suddenly scooped her up in his arms and started to float up and into view of the people on the roof of the Tower.

"Is this who you're looking for?" He said. The Titans looked towards the person who was carrying Blackjay, and with wide eyes, they all stood silent.

Blackjay took this opportunity to look up at her saviors face, even though she had a feeling she already knew who it was. Nevertheless, she gasped in seeing that it indeed was a face she recognized.

The tall figure holding her looked to be in his late teens. He had short, messy black hair with a silver streak on his bangs and his eyes were a faded color of silver. A gemstone of that same color was centered on his forehead. He was wearing a black t-shirt and bright blue jeans that were torn at the kneecaps and around the bottom of the pant-legs.

"What?" He started to say, in looking at the faces of everyone on the roof. "I finally come back, make a grand entrance, save you're sister's sorry butt, and all I get is a stare?" He said.

Raven finally spoke up after a minute of silence. "Armen?" She said. "W-we thought you were turned to stone." She finished.

"So, no 'glad to see you'?" Armen smiled as he hovered towards the roof. He landed and set Blackjay down, who immediately ran to her sisters.

"So _you_ were the one interfering." Canary said as he charged his fists with yellow energy.

"I've always liked to do that, huh?" Armen said with a smile. He also got into battle stance.

But instead of trying to blast Armen off his feet like everyone was expecting, Canary smiled in thought and said, "Then again, I probably should be thanking you, because if you hadn't stuck your nose in as a child, the hidden part of the prophecy would have never been revealed"

Remorse swept over Armen's face. "I was only exploring some ruins!" He said, rather defensively. "I didn't intentionally do anything!" He tried to control his rage, but Canary kept pressing his buttons.

"True." The evil teen said. "But that doesn't change the fact that their fate is decided because of you." He pointed to the twins in saying this.

At Canary's remark, Armen suddenly lost it. "Shut up!" He shouted as he held a palm out towards his protestor. A blue aura appeared around his hand and ice particles started to form in it, growing bigger until pointed shards had materialized and suddenly darted towards Canary, who merely waved his hand and a shield appeared around him.

The two suddenly got locked into a battle that may as well have involved Crow and Canary and as the two boys continued their showdown, the Titans overlooked the battle scene, completely confused.

"Um…what's going on?" Robin asked, directing the question mostly at the Azarathians

"Bluejay, Blackjay, get inside." Raven said to her sisters, urgently.

"What?" They said in unison.

"_I'm_ not leaving!" Bluejay said. "Armen is our friend, and we're going to help him!"

Raven glared at her. "But Canary is out here too." She said. "Armen is a big boy. He can handle himself."

"Yeah right!" Blackjay protested. "He's been in a stone state since he was twelve! And he still was when we left Azarath."

"Just get inside!" Raven told them harshly. Before the twins could protest, black auras appeared around them and they were pulled through the doorway to the stairs that led inside the tower. The door was slammed shut by another black force before they could get up.

"Hey! Let us out!" Blackjay yelled, banging on the door. She tugged at the handle. "Locked." She said.

"You're kidding me!" Bluejay said as she joined in, trying to get the door open. "Why wouldn't Raven want us up there?" She asked.

"How am _I_ supposed to know?" Blackjay responded.

--

"Why can't they be up here?" Robin asked Raven.

Raven shut her eyes tight and focused her power. "This is a scene described in the prophecy." She said to her leader and crush. "If they're part of it, they will just be another step closer to fulfilling it." Before Robin could ask for further explanation, a giant, black bird took form behind Raven. It spread its enormous wings and opened its beak, letting out a piercing screech before darting at Canary just as he hit Armen, forcing him off his feet.

Canary jumped to the side, dodging the blow from the cloaked teenager, but the giant raven followed him. Canary cursed under his breath as he started to run from the pursuing bird.

Titans, GO!" Robin yelled. And the team jumped into action.

Cyborg began to blast at Canary with his sonic cannon along with Starfire with her green star bolts. Beast Boy and Terra raced alongside the bird their friend had conjured up. Beast boy morphed into a cheetah and Terra charged up.

In the mean time, Crow ran to Armen and helped him to his feet. "Why did you come here?" He asked quickly.

"I needed answers." Armen responded. "All of Azarath was turned to stone. Were else could I have come?"

"Anywhere but here!" Crow told him angrily. "You know the twins' birthday and planets alignment is tomorrow!"

"That's _their_ problem not mine!" Armen said. "I'm not a part of the prophecy! There's nothing to loose!"

Crow slapped his hand over his face. "Idiot!" He yelled. "You were the one who _discovered_ the prophecy! You should know this!"

"Know what?" Armen asked, confused. "I'm not anywhere in that thing!"

"'The four founders shall give her power'." Crow recited. "You showed some people after you found it. Yes you are a part of the prophecy! You're one of the founders!" Crow explained, his temper rising.

"Oh…dang." Arman said, "then I guess I better leave."

"Gee, what gave you _that_ brilliant idea, smart one?" Crow said, with angered sarcasm.

Armen ran to Raven who was manipulating the black energy that was chasing Canary. "But before I do, I might want to help you out." He said with determination.

"Armen you have to leave!" Raven yelled. "You know what could happen if you don't!"

"Chillax, Rea!" Armen said. "Its just a fight."

"A fight that you are destined to lose!" .

"Destinies can be changed."

"You know full well it's not _your_ destiny you should be worrying about!" "Yup. But I'm still not just abandoning you."

Raven's eyes narrowed and she spared a look at Armen to say. "Don't play around Armen. You know what's at stake here!"

"I'm _not_ playing around. And I _do_ know what's at stake but-" Before Armen could finish, there was a flash of yellow light and Raven gasped as he disappeared from her side, losing concentration of the bird she had conjured up and it vanished as well.

"Two down, three to go." Canary said, triumphantly. **(I know that sounds mathematically wrong but it'll make sense later)**

"What did you do with him Canary?" Raven yelled at him.

"If you must know, perhaps you would like to join him." Canary said. There was another golden flash of light and a giant yellow flower bloomed from the ground, under Raven's feet. It began to grow, slowly consuming the telepath in its petals. But before it could completely engulf her, Robin tackled her from the side and they landed a distance away from the flower, which closed, without Raven inside it.

"I never really took a guy like Canary for the flower type." Robin breathed, still holding Raven tightly. He was just about to set her down, but another blast of energy hurled itself at them, so he thought otherwise, jumping out of the way, still carrying Raven, out of the path of the attack.

After this same sequence of attacking and dodging happened a few more times, Canary threw his hands up in frustration "Hold still so I can vaporize you!" He cried out.

Robin continued to dodge Blows carrying Raven in his arms all the while. The heroic leader looked around to find streams of destructive energy coming at them from five different directions. "Oh no." He muttered. He was surrounded. He looked at Raven. He couldn't let her get hurt. "Raven hold on." He said. He ducked down, keeping Raven under him and then covered them both in his black cape. He felt pressure from the powerful five-angled hit, but his cape was made of a high-density polymerized titanium, which acted strong enough as a shield from the powerful blow, keeping them safe from harm. Still though, The force of the blast that was refusing to let up was increasing and he felt himself losing his strength in trying to keep his protective cape up.

In the meantime, Raven was trying to keep herself from screaming. She had not been able to get her leg behind Robin's cape in time and Canary's assault had hit it. Now the pain in her leg was beginning to spread through her entire body. She held her injured leg tight, closing her eyes, cringing from the pain.

Robin was being forced down further from the blast and he tried as hard as he could to keep himself up. He had to protect Raven. But he felt himself losing his ability to even stay conscious and his vision was getting blurry. He was using too much strength. As much as he tried to fight against the force, his mind went blank and he fell.

Raven felt Robin's body collide with hers and she opened her eyes. The attack had finally let up but Robin was unconscious and Canary was hovering above them.

"Looks like I win." Canary said. He then lifted his fist and allowed yellow energy to surround it.

Before the other titans could do anything, he threw the bolt of energy at Raven, and it hit her. She cried out in pain from the blast she couldn't avoid, clenching her fists on Robin's sleeves.

Canary was about to strike again when he heard a voice. "Leave them alone Canary!" It yelled. Canary looked to the door leading inside titans tower to find Bluejay and Blackjay standing in front of it. The door was knocked down and the handle was dented.

Canary smiled. "It's about time you cowards came out." He said.

"Hey! We _wanted_ to stay!" Bluejay shot back.

Canary once again lifted his fist into the air and yellow energy formed around it. Before the twins could do so much as take a step, he blasted Raven once again and she fell unconscious.

"NO! RAVEN!" The twins cried out in unison.

Blackjay glared up at Canary with even more hate than she remembered ever feeling in her life. "I hate you, dude." She stated flatly before blasting Canary back with her own power.

"I concur." Bluejay said, and she copied her sister's gesture.

Crow jumped into the scene and also began to fire energy at his brother. Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, and Cyborg soon followed him.

Canary managed to dodge every single one of the blasts but as soon as they stopped, they had him surrounded. But Canary merely grinned malevolently, and said. "I have what I came for. You three will be mine by the end of today." And with that, he disappeared in a golden flash.

As soon as he was gone, Bluejay and Blackjay ran to their unconscious sister. Bluejay carefully (ok rather carelessly) flung Robin aside, to get a better look at her sister.

Blackjay sighed. "Why doesn't he just leave us alone?" She said, collapsing onto her knees next to Raven. "It seems all we do is cause people pain."

Soon the other Titans were surrounding them, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Cyborg picked up Robin, laying his limp body over his broad and metallic shoulder, and Starfire supported Raven and they carried both of them down to the medical wing.

Raven was usually the one best at healing, but since she was now the patient it was up to Cyborg's scientific knowledge in medicine to tend to them. He did a pretty good job though and the two patients were beginning to recover by the time he was finished.

A while later, everyone had left the room accept the twins.

Bluejay and Blackjay stood silently by Raven's bedside, occasionally checking the time. _Midnight_ _tomorrow _was her only real thought. Blackjay clenched her fists and began to speak to Bluejay through telepathy. _I don't want to do this…but I can't stop it. _

Bluejay looked at her sister with a concerned face. _Don't worry. _She thought to her twin. _We'll find a way to get through this. Raven will be fine. And who knows, maybe she'll get engaged soon too. _She thought this last part a little sarcastically. But she still looked at Robin with a knowing smile.

_If I don't kill her first. _Blackjay thought back. She then walked out of the room, leaving her sister alone with the two unconscious Titans.

Ok sorry I rushed through this chapter but I'm trying to fit as many chapters into this day as possible so it doesn't look TOO small, compared to the first one. And this chapter isn't quite getting to the good stuff yet. The next one is probably going to be really short too. But I'm starting to have a bit too much fun writing these. I just can't resist putting funny parts in. You need to have a bit of comical relief when you got more serious stuff going on. And it's just just a blast to write! Especially when it comes to people bugging Robin about Raven. Hehe… (_Kiss the girl_). And darkgirlravengrayson14…IM SORRY!! I keep on getting your hopes up that they are going to kiss, then I crumble them when Robin gets too nervous or something. I'm sorry. But I promise, they (might) kiss by the time the third day is over. (Evil smile) and now I must continue to the next chapter.


	10. they're gone

Hey hey hey everybody

Hey hey hey everybody!! This chappie is getting to the good stuff. It's the end of day two, so things are getting pretty intense. Oh and about Blackjay's letter…I couldn't resist I'm sorry. And the spelling errors are supposed to be there. It seems like something I would write myself, actually. And I'm sorry about the constant Robin and Raven get close, PULL AWAY, get even closer, PULL AWAY, get so darn close you can feel her gosh-dang breath, PULL AWAY! But anyways, there is a disclaimer every 5 chapters so here it goes.

**Ehem…………….AND IT CAME TO PASS THAT THE WRITER THAT WENT UNTO THE NAME OF BLACKJAY, DID NOT OWN THE SERIES WHICH IS NAMED **_**TEEN TITANS**_**. AND SHE WAS EXCEEDINGLY SORROWFUL BECAUSE OF THIS FACT.** **Ehem…sorry but honestly. If I owned Teen Titans, Raven would have done a lot more than hug Robin in The End, Part 3. hee-hee.**

Chapter 10

"**They're gone."**

"Eight p.m." Blackjay said aloud to her sister, rubbing her arms from the cold in her bedroom. She was curled up in a ball on her bed, facing the clock and wearing her pajamas under her black cloak, which provided _some_ warmth, but it was still freezing.

"I get the point." Bluejay responded. "Seriously, you have been watching that clock for hours." She was also in her pajamas, which consisted of a blue tank-top and some darker blue pants, and was laying on her own bed. Bluejay frowned over at her sister as she saw her arch her shoulders and curl up even tighter on the bed.

Ever since last night, she just hadn't been herself. All this time she had been hiding her sorrow by acting like a carefree happy girl that had no worries. But now she wasn't bothering to hide anything. The day of the prophecy's fulfillment was only four hours away. And Bluejay had a feeling her twin would never let her forget it.

"It's funny how we came here, hoping it would help." Blackjay said with a shiver. "But all we really do is get in the way. We only put people in danger." She finished.

Bluejay sat up and looked out the window, up at the night sky. "Don't worry. We'll find a way through this." She said. The star that represented the first day had disappeared, and now the second one was fading. And with each star that disappeared the forth one, representing Raven, grew dimmer.

"Maybe if we weren't here, other people wouldn't get hurt." Blackjay said, as she finally sat up and placed her bare feet on the floor.

"Don't say that." Bluejay shot back. "You make it sound hopeless." She continued as she rubbed her arms in a failed attempt to keep herself warm. But even though she protested in words, she knew herself, that it truly was hopeless. But she had to stay strong for her sister.

It was silent for a long while before Blackjay spoke. "I seriously think we should leave." She said suddenly.

Bluejay looked at her telepathic twin. "Do you really think that will help?" She asked.

"Robin was right from the beginning, Bluejay." Blackjay replied. "We need to stay as far away from Raven as possible."

Bluejay was about to protest, but then after thinking for a second, she nodded. "But we can't just leave without any explanation." She said "if we did, Raven would think we were kidnapped or something. We better at least leave a note."

Blackjay took a quill pen from her bedside table and used her telekinesis to bring a piece of parchment towards her from across the room. "Then lets do it, now. We have to leave as soon as possible." She said.

Bluejay also found a piece of parchment and a pen. And began scribbling her solemn apology for their soon to be disappearance.

Blackjay smiled as she scribbled the first words on her parchment. She wanted to know she could at least make a few people laugh before the day of Raven's doom.

When the twins were done writing, they placed their letters on their beds and climbed out of the window, taking only the clothes on their backs and a few precious memories with them into the world they knew so little about.

--

Raven's mind slowly slipped into consciousness. She felt the calm around her and knew she was no longer in the middle of a battle. She was about to relax and open her eyes, when she felt something lightly moving up and down on her cheek, then slowly trace over her lips.

Startled, she shot open her eyes, and bolted up into a sitting position. She looked around frantically for a second until she saw a rather startled looking Robin sitting next to the bed she had been laid on.

"Raven!" He said as his face turned red. "How long have you been awake?"

Raven reached up to her lips and touched them lightly remembering what she felt just now. She gave Robin a confused and suspicious look. "Robin…did you…what were you doing?" She asked.

Robin blushed. He had used his fingertips to brush her lips, but from what she felt, he might as well have kissed her. "Nothing!" He said quickly, even though he knew Raven wouldn't fall for it.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Then why did I feel something on my cheek?" She said with a 'yeah right' expression.

Robin raised his hands defensively. "I-I didn't do anything!" He said. He felt his face turn red in embarrassment.

Raven then removed her hand from her mouth and continued staring at him. But after it was silent Raven knew that Robin would probably not be confessing anything if she pressed the matter any further, so she instead, redirected her own question. "Robin…what were you trying to tell me earlier?" She asked, her hopes now rising.

Robin looked into her captivating violet eyes and tried to speak. But all that came out was; "hebadabya…um." It took him a long time to gather up his courage, but all the same, he gazed into her eyes and cleared his throat. "Raven." he started.

"Robin?" Raven responded, softly.

Robin opened his mouth to speak but he found himself short of breath. _Oh how ironically poetic._ He thought. _She takes my breath away. _He took a deep breath and tried to speak again. "I-I think…well I have to…" He fell silent. He just couldn't bring himself to say it. He shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists."Forget it." He said quietly before standing up and silently waking out of the room.

Raven hung her head in disappointment. She was hoping that maybe he was about to say something that proved that he maybe cared for her just a little more than a friend…Raven gasped, realizing what she was thinking and shook the thoughts out of her head. _No! Keep you're emotions in check! _She thought, shaking her head vigorously. _Don't think about Robin! Anything but Robin!_ She sighed in frustration and crossed her legs. She needed to meditate.

She began to hover in the air and chant her mantra quietly. But as soon as her thoughts wandered, they wandered to Robin and she drifted back onto the bed. She held her head in her hands, as if trying to squeeze the thoughts out of her mind. _No! Stop thinking about him! You can't love! You can't feel anything!_ She thought. But it only made it worse and several objects around her began to break.

"What am I thinking?" She sighed, giving up and laid her head back on the pillow. What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. She once again touched her lips were she had felt Robin's…She thought back to when she woke up. What was he doing? Did he…She violently shook the thoughts out of her head again and stood up from the bed. As soon as she put her full weight on her leg, she noticed a twinge in her ankle. That's right. Her leg was still hurting from Canary's attack. Trying to take her mind of the ach, She looked out the window.

It was dark outside, which sort of surprised her. The last time she had checked, it was around four-thirty, not anywhere near dark hours. How long had she been out? What has happened in the meantime? Perhaps she'd best get some answers.

She limped to the door with her injured leg and peeked outside the room, looking down the hall, both ways. No one was there. "Where is everybody?" She asked herself out loud.

THUMP! Raven gasped and raised a fist, filling it with black energy, turning to where the noise had come from. In seeing nothing there, she relaxed and lowered her charged fist. Turned the other way, down the dark hall. It was probably the twins just messing around. Or Beast Boy trying to pull another prank of his own.

But then she heard something shatter and realized it was coming from her sisters' room. Thinking that maybe Blackjay was having another emotional tantrum, Raven started walking down the corridor in that direction. As soon as she got to the door to their bedroom, she put her ear up against the door, hearing another thump coming from inside.

Silence…for quite a while…

"Raven?" A voice said behind her. Raven gasped and spun around, but twisted the ankle of her already injured leg and stumbled forward from the pain. But instead of hitting the floor, someone caught her. She looked up to find herself staring into the masked eyes of the Boy Wonder. "Um…hi?" Robin said with his cocky, trademark grin.

"Oh, sorry." Raven said, blushing as she had fallen right into his arms. She pulled away, only to fall forward once again from the effects of her injured ankle. "Ow." She said, when she felt her ankle twinge a bit.

Robin smiled and wrapped his arms around her, helping her back to her feet. "Very graceful, Raven." He said sarcastically.

Raven smiled and lightly laughed at herself. "_You're_ one to talk, Boy Blunder." She said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Robin smiled. "Yes I am, aren't I?" He said with a slight chuckle. Raven giggled and pulled away but she stumbling next to the wall. "Are you ok?" Robin asked, noticing her constant staggers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "My leg just hurts." But before she could continue, Robin suddenly scooped her up in his arms.

"Anywhere you need to go?" He asked, smiling.

"N-no." Raven stuttered, blushing.

"Well then." Robin said, leaning against Bluejay and Blackjay's door. "What am I supposed to do with you?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well, you could always put me down."

"Nah." Robin said. "That would take the fun out of everything."

"What fun?"

Robin grinned. He was nervous to just tell her straight out. But maybe if he took it bit my bit he wouldn't need to say a word to let her know.

Raven felt her heart beating faster as Robin moved there faces closer together. "R-Robin?" She said, not knowing how to react. Then unexpectedly, he moved his face to the side of her head and then planted a small kiss on her ear. Raven shivered involuntarily under his touch and began shifting nervously. Robin grinned and placed another kiss on her forehead.

Raven's eyes widened. She was surprised by this forwardness. In fact Robin himself was surprised at what he was doing. Raven stared in his eyes, feeling confused, happy, and surprised all at once. Her mixed emotions caused the door they were leaning on to break. They fell inside and landed on the floor with a hard thump. They both blushed in realizing what had just happened. Raven looked around the bedroom, expecting to hear her sisters whistling from what they were seeing, or at least protesting about the door they had accidentally knocked down…but they weren't there.

Raven gave a huge sigh of relief_. Good. They're gone. _She thought. _If they saw this, I would never hear the end of…wait a second... _"They're gone!" Raven said out loud, scrambling to her feet.

Robin sat up and looked around the room. It was true. The twins were nowhere to be found. Raven's eyes moved all around the empty room until she spotted spotting a piece of old crumbled paper on each of her sisters' beds. She slowly took the one from Bluejay's bed and smoothed it out. She saw that it was a note and as soon as she started to read it, she began to feel shocked, as well as saddened.

Dear Raven

_Please forgive us. I know you wouldn't want us to just leave like this, but we thought it was for the better. The longer we stayed, the more we noticed how we were putting everyone in danger. Please understand our departure. Good-bye._

_Bluejay_

Tears stained the note in many places as Raven finished reading the note. She looked at Robin, not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes. "They…they ran away." She said.

"What?" Robin said as he rushed over to her. He quickly scanned the note over Raven's shoulder and frowned. "I'll get the other Titans." He said. "Don't worry, we'll find them." He then rushed out of the room. Smiling after him in appreciation, Raven then remembered the paper on Blackjay's bed. She picked it up and opened it slowly, recognizing the sloppy and misspelled handwriting, she smiled as she started to read the first few words.

_Dear whoever is reading this note which I have written and placed on my bed to explain that I'm not dead… yet._

Hoping maybe this would clarify that their disappearance was just another prank of theirs. Raven read on.

_Hi! Wusup? We left because of whatever Bluejay said…and beast boy is getting on our nerves. But either way, tell Raven we left. And this probly isn't Raven, cuz she is cool and doesn't come into our room and read whatever is lying on our beds! In other words…hi crow! Dude. Also tell Raven, if she hasn't noticed, Christmas is totally head over heels for her! Honestly! You would have to be an idiot not to see that! But we are so outa here!_

_The crazy little telepath that drives everyone insane! _

Raven smiled as she read the last of the letter. Her sister had always made a bad situation better with her strange and humorous complements. But that didn't steal all of Raven's sorrow and worry away. She clenched both letters tightly, and held them close, hanging her head.

"Raven." Robin said from the doorway. "We're ready to go. The team's just waiting for you in the living room."

Raven turned to him and nodded. She put the letters down on Blackjay's bed and rushed out of the room. Robin followed after her as soon as she went through the doorway.

Raven and Robin burst into the lounge where the other Titans waited and Crow ran up to Raven.

"What happened? Were did they go?" He asked wordily.

"I…I don't know." Raven said. "The notes only said they left."

"But why? They _know_ it's dangerous to just run off like that. Especially when tomorrow is so close."

"I think tomorrow coming soon is the reason they left."

"What?"

"Bluejay's letter says that they thought they were putting everyone in danger."

Crow threw his hands in the air and cried out in anger. He slammed his fist against the wall. "I can't believe this!" He shouted. Then he signed heavily an said more solemnly. "I failed her as a guardian…_again_!"

Terra placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Seriously, stop kicking yourself! It's not you're fault!" She said, playfully punching his arm.

Not feeling very reassured, Crow went over to the window and began to concentrate on his mental capabilities.

Robin walked to Cyborg who was tinkering with the long-range scanners. "Any luck finding them?" He asked.

"Sorry, man." Cyborg said.

"Crow?" Robin addressed.

"Only a heartbeat." Crow replied, not turning from a group of stars in the dark sky.

"That's a start." Robin said, stroking his chin in thought. "Where is it coming from?"

"I don't know exactly. But Blackjay's moving fast."

Robin turned to his team. "Alright team, we have two companions missing and a murderer on the loose. I have no doubt he'll be after them." He said. He then began giving assignments to each Titan. "Starfire, scan from the skies. Terra, search anywhere you think they could go under ground. Cyborg, you cover downtown. Beast Boy: take the west side. Raven. You and I will search the west side. Crow, you stay here and try to keep track of the twins."

"You're kidding me!" Crow protested. "I can't just sit here and watch! My brother is out there trying to kill the girl I have sworn to protect!"

Robin glared at him. "Listen Crow, you're going to have to cooperate." He said. "We need you to stay here. If you sense anything else, contact us." He finished, tossing Crow a T-communicator.

Crow caught it and looked at Robin. "Fine." He said. "But if anything happens, I'm coming to help."

"Titans, MOVE!" Robin yelled, and they all headed for the door.

Crow stood alone in silence. "I'll take that as a yes." He said to himself before focusing on Blackjay's distant heartbeat.

--

Rain had started to come down soon after the twins had left. Blackjay had originally been flying, but after seeing lightning strike in the distance, she felt it probably wouldn't be safe to be airborne in this weather.

Heavy rain pelted down on her as she now ran through the streets on foot, gasping for breath as she went. Soon she started to feel a pain in her side from running and leaned against a brick wall, panting. Taking deep breaths she slid down onto her knees.

She had no idea how long she had been running, but she did know one thing. She had to keep going.

But maybe she could just stop for a minute to catch her breath.

_Blackjay! _A voice said in her head.

The young girl perked up in recognizing the voice. _Crow? W-what are you doing? _she thought back.

_Maybe I should be asking you the same thing. _Crows voice said, sounding angered. _What are you thinking? Tomorrow is Raven's last day to live, and Canary out to get you. It's dangerous out there!_

_Shut up Crow! You don't understand anything! You never did! _

_Maybe if you gave me a chance, I would._

_No! Leave me alone! _Blackjay thought, grabbing locks of her wet hair in frustration.

_The Titans are searching for you, please just come back to the Tower! _

_Oh good, even more reason to keep running. _Blackjay thought back, standing up, and started moving again.

_Where's Bluejay?_ _I can't sense her near you at all._

_We separated a long time agooooooooooooo!_ Blackjay stumbled forward and landed on her hands and knees.

_Are you all right? _Crow asked through telepathy, sounding concerned.

_None of your business._ Blackjay responded. She rolled over, dripping cold a wet from the rain and the blanket of water on the street.

But before she could take another breath, she gasped. Canary was hovering over her, holding the sword he had used to mortally wound her the previous night.

"Great. I have a stalker." Blackjay said sarcastically, sitting up. "What do you want, Canary?"

The yellow clad young man grinned. "You." He said flatly before charging up his fists.

Blackjay cocked an eyebrow. "Ok. First of all, that sounded _so_ wrong." She started, raising her hands up, as if putting an invisible wall between them, "Second of all, not going to happen." Blackjay said as she scrambled to her feet, occasionally slipping on some water.

_Blackjay, get back to the Tower, now! _Crows voice said in her head.

_No way, I'm not going back there, much less on YOU'RE command._ Blackjay thought back. She closed her eyes and forced his voice out of her mind, cutting off the connection.

"I'll give you two options." Canary said. "Either come willingly, or go through a lot of pain and come anyways."

"Third choice?" Blackjay said, not liking her options.

"No." Canary said.

"Then I'll take the second." Blackjay answered as a black aura appeared around her fist. She placed her super powered hand on top of the gem on her cloak and chanted her mantra. Forest green immediately began to bleed into her cloak, as the gem absorbed the black. Her eyes turned from violet to a dark green. "Alright, lets see what you got." She said, clenching her fists.

"Oh please, you tried Marine-form once, already." Canary said, rolling his eyes at her. "It's just going to fail you again. Face it. You can't win against me!" Canary said, sending a stream of yellow energy at her.

Blackjay jumped to the side, dodging the blow. "Well I may suck at fighting but I…wait…" she dodged another blow, but the resulting shockwave of the blast forced her to the ground anyway. She scrambled to her feet and dodged again.

Canary waved his hands and yellow energy wrapped around her wrists and ankles, pulling her to a brick wall behind her.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Blackjay yelled as she struggled to break free.

"No, I don't think I will." Canary said with a malevolent grin as he approached her.

Blackjay continued to struggle. She was starting to think splitting up with her twin was not a good idea after all.

"Besides." Canary continued. He took Blackjay's chin and turned her face towards his, forcing her to face him. "You already know you have lost, so why struggle?" He said. "It will only bring more pain."

"For Raven!" Blackjay said, before lifting her knee and introducing it to Canary's jaw.

Canary stumbled backwards. While they were talking, Blackjay was able to break the magical seals around her ankles. Canary realized this by the time he had regained himself.

He ran at her to re-make them, but before he could get very close, Blackjay lifted her feet and kicked him back.

"Ok I hate to admit it, but I think I need help." Blackjay said out loud to herself. She concentrated her energy and called out in her mind.

_Raven! Bluejay! Anyone!_

_Blackjay? Were are you? _Raven's voice responded, almost immediately.

_East side of the city, battling a serial killer. Help please?_

_Don't worry, we're on our way._

_WE?_

_Robin is with me._

_Crap! Don't bring Christmas; he'll just take us back to the Tower!_

_Exactly._

Blackjay was about to respond, but Canary once again approached her and stabbed her shoulder with his blade. Blackjay let out a bloodcurdling scream.

-

Raven heard her sister cry out through the telepathic connection. She turned to Robin. "We're close to her, but she's being attacked." She explained.

Robin nodded and pressed the gas on the R-cycle. They both zoomed off, Robin on his wheels and Raven in the air. Raven turned into an alleyway and Robin followed, swerving around a few trashcans on the way. They turned another corner to find Canary with his blade in Blackjay's shoulder.

"Hey, Canary!" Raven yelled. Canary looked at her. "Stay away from my sister!" She finished before blasting him backwards.

Canary recovered quickly and jumped to his feet, summoning his own power and hitting Raven with it.

Robin helped her up, and threw several gadgets at Canary. A few of them hit him, but barely had any effect.

As Robin Removed his helmet, Raven ran to her sister and helped her down from the wall, removing Canary's blade from her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't." Canary said. "I came here to get a job done and I'm not leaving until I have what I came for." He blasted Raven back and summoned Blackjay towards him with his magic.

"Let me go!" Blackjay cried as she struggled to break free of Canary's magic.

"I did ask nicely." He said dryly before clenching his fist. Blackjay cried out in pain as the yellow aura canary was producing around her began to crush her. when the pressure became too much, her body became limp and she slowly faded into golden energy. Canary smiled. "Two to go." He said.

Raven and Robin prepared for battle but before they could attack, black energy blasted Canary back.

"Hey! Don't touch my sister!" Bluejay yelled from on top of a building.

"Oh good, another helpless telepath." Canary said. "I'll say you made this a lot easier for me."

Canary got up and flew at Robin and the Azarathian sisters and yet another battle against the evil teenager began.

**Ok I'm sorry it's so short! It was already like eight pages. And what I had planned next would have added like, another four! So I had to cut it a bit short. But I promise I will update again as soon as I can. And YAY! I got to write a part in which Robin wasn't a chicken! But he still didn't quite succeed in his goal. Or as my older sister puts it… "He missed." **

**I was thinking that when Robin took off his helmet he would have helmet-hair. You know, just for fun. But I decided not to. Even though, according to the episode, "**_**Wavelength**_**," all he really needs to do is shake it in order to get it back to its awesome, hot spikyness. I find it funny that Speedy spends endless hours pampering his own hair when all Robin needs to do is shake it with a bit of hair jell. And Speedy's hair doesn't look half as cool as Robin's. It's funny how that works. But anyways, I got the idea of "boy blunder" from darkgirlravengrayson14. she gets all the credit for that name.**

**VOTE ON THE POLE! Seriously! Hardly anybody has and I really need the info. I only have one vote from the last I checked and it's been up for a while. So VOTE!! **


	11. kidnaped!

Hey

Hey! I got another one posted! Yay! Man. lately I have been on a roll! At least a chapter a day! Dude…that's cool… but I just broke my streak by taking a few more days to update…dang it! ANYWHO. This is a chapter I have been waiting to write. It was part of one of my cool dreams! And one word of advice this chapter makes kind of clear: Always wear you're helmets kids! (In an officer friendly voice) Nah. Just kidding…ANYWAYS, on with the story.

Chapter 11: Kidnapped

Bluejay threw waves of telekinetic energy at Canary, who easily dodged them.

"Oh please." Canary mocked. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Not even close!" Bluejay yelled back, sending even more waves of energy at him.

Canary jumped into the air and landed behind Raven, pulling her hood up over her face and tying the brim around her neck. Raven stumbled backwards and landed on the wet concrete that the heavy rain still continued to blanket them, struggling to loosen her hood, which was now suffocating her.

Robin quickly kicked Canary in the stomach, forcing him away, before hurrying over to Raven to help her out of her cloak's entanglement.

"This thing will be the death of me one of these days." Raven said, as soon as she was free. She jumped to her feet and ran at Canary, her fist spurting with power. Canary jumped out of reach just as she was about to bring down her fist.

Soon Bluejay joined her sister in the fight. For a while, the odds of which side would gain victory seemed to teeter back and forth continuously. The night went on and the rain continued to pour down. Though Canary was powerful, the combined strength of the two sisters seemed to match pretty well. They managed to beat down Canary together and thought he was defeated until he suddenly sent a wave of yellow energy at them that hit and sent a powerful, electric surge through them on contact. Raven and Bluejay both collapsed to their knees, feeling suddenly weakened from the throbbing pulse.

Though, Bluejay's body felt numb for a few seconds, her determination to not let Canary win was still strong "It's gonna take more than that, Birdie Boy." Bluejay said, looking us at the yellow-clad young man she hated with a passion.

"Which one?" Canary said, jerking his head towards Robin, who was circling him looking for an opportune moment.

Bluejay jumped up to fly at him and…fell back down to her feet. "What the..." she looked at her hands in shock. She looked at Raven who was struggling to make black energy appear around her fist, but couldn't even make a glimmer of the dark power. Bluejay glared at Canary. "What did you do?" She asked, angrily.

"For the next twenty-four hours, you're powers will be short-circuited." Canary responded. "Making you much more vulnerable than you already were." He finished with a grin. The two sisters stepped backward, frightened by the evil look in Canary's eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Robin yelled, knowing what Canary was about to do and bringing his bo-staff down on him, hard.

Canary collapsed onto his knees, but before Robin could land another blow, Canary flipped onto his back and kicking Robin, square in the chest.

Robin stumbled backwards again, but regained his balance as Canary got back to his feet. Canary shot the masked teenager with powerful blasts from his hands, which Robin successfully hit back and canceled out with his bo-staff. Robin found an opening and hit Canary on the side, forcing him against a nearby wall. The boy wonder rushed up to him and thrust the staff under Canary's chin, and pushing against his golden cuffs, keeping him against the wall.

Robin turned to the powerless telekinetics and shouted, "Quick, Run!"

Bluejay obeyed immediately, but Raven was hesitant at first. She couldn't just leave Robin with someone as dangerous as Canary. Something could happen to him. Something terrible. But then, with her powers suddenly useless, what else could she do but do as he suggested. So she bolted after her sister who was already fleeing. Looking behind her once, hoping Robin would be all right.

Canary Saw the two running and quickly opened his palm. Even though his wrists were stuck to the wall because of the teenage martial artist's weapon, he still could use his powers. A yellow wall of energy suddenly rose in front of the two girls, blocking their intended means of escape.

"You're not getting off that easy." Canary said with a malevolent grin. The sisters quickly began running in another direction, as Canary was able to throw Robin back to follow the desperate girls.

With his ability to fly and the telepaths forced resort to remain on foot, he caught up quickly and grabbed Raven's cloak from behind her, keeping her from running any further. The sudden tug on her cape nearly choked her.

"Let me go!" She yelled at him as she struggled to loosen the cape. But it was clear he was not going to release his victim, so Raven quickly removed her cape from around her neck. The release of the blue cloth surprised Canary and he stumbled backwards while Raven flung her end of the cloth over his head before continuing to run.

The two sisters separated, each running down separate alleyways before Canary was able to untangle himself.

When he finally managed to pull the blue cloth off of his head, he found that his targets had disappeared. But in glancing around through he continually falling rain, he was able to see just in time to catch a flash of another blue cape disappearing down one of the nearby alleys. He grinned, getting to his feet and slowly started walking towards the alley where he knew his target would desperately be trying to hide.

Bluejay ducked behind some trashcans trying to catch her breath. This was terrible. She barely stood a chance against Canary _with_ her powers. There was no way she would last long without them. As she tried to think of what to do, she suddenly saw through the thick rain, the silhouette of someone coming nearer to her hiding place. Knowing it was Canary, she held her breath and remained still as the shadow of her enemy slowly passed. She couldn't stay here. Sooner or later he would find her not to mention she would catch a cold from sitting on the wet ground even though she was already soaking from the storm. Listening carefully through a roll of thunder, making sure he was really gone, she quickly darted out from behind the trashcans, heading towards the exit of the alleyway.

"Aha!" Said a voice behind her as something suddenly grabbed the young girl's wrists, and pinning her to the wall. "Yeah right." Canary whispered as he tightened his grip. "You're not getting out of this." Then without a moments passing, Bluejay faded into a vortex of threatening, golden light.

--

Raven gasped for breath and leaned against the wall. She rubbed her arms, shivering as the cold raindrops continued pouring down onto her. Without her cloak, or her powers to make a shield around her, in seconds, she was soaked to the bone. Starting to feel numb from the cold, she shook her feet, but accidentally stepping into a puddle. The water came all the way up to her ankles. She couldn't remember the last time it rained so hard as to make ankle-deep puddles.

But that wasn't what was bothering her. Canary was out there, chasing after her and her younger sister. Without their powers working, how were they supposed to conceal themselves from him for long? Even if he wasn't after them at the moment, what about Robin? How was he supposed to hold him off? He had already tried and failed several times to do so in the passed few days to stop the evil young man.

She gasped in feeling something touch her shoulder and spun around to see that it was only Robin. .

"Robin." She breathed, holding a hand over her chest in relief. "You scared me."

"Were is Bluejay?" Robin asked, concerned.

"We split up."

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, there was a loud thump from behind them. He quickly spun around, not seeing what had made the noise but he still had a good idea. He quickly grabbed Raven and dove behind a dumpster. "Quiet." He whispered to Raven and listened intently focusing on anything but the copious raindrops hitting the hard surfaces of the metal dumpster and the concrete of the ground.

"Ready or not you two lovebirds, here I come." They heard Canary's voice say through the rain in a mocking tone.

Robin and Raven both blushed at his remark but stayed silent, holding their breath as both of their heart rates suddenly increased. They heard footsteps approach the place they were hiding and then stop in front of it as a thunderclap sounded. Raven pursed her lips nervously and Robin gently squeezed her wet hand.

Suddenly a yellow aura appeared around the dumpster and then flew aside. The two Titans quickly got to their feet, finding themselves staring at Canary.

"Peek-a-boo." Canary said with a mocking grin before releasing a burst of his power on the two.

Robin pushed Raven out of the way of the attack and rolled to the side to avoid getting hit himself. Then he made a leg sweep on the one who performed the assault, tripping him up and making him fall flat on his back, right into a big puddle. Robin then hurried to Raven and they both started to bolt towards the nearest escape rout.

But Canary quickly formed a giant, clawed hand of yellow energy that grabbed Raven from behind and pulled her backwards. "No. Let go of me!" Raven shouted, but the hand began pulling her into the ground and making the vanishing vortex that had taken her sisters before her. "Robin! Help!" she called, extending a hand out towards her last hope as she started to disappear completely.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as he ran towards her. But before he could reach her, she disappeared into the ground and the yellow light faded. "No!" He cried, splashing down to his knees and pounding his fists on the wet concrete where his friend had disappeared.

Canary smiled. "My duty is finally completed." He said.

Robin shot up to his feet. "Were are they? Where did you send them?" He demanded, harshly.

Canary just smiled and began to walk away. "None of you're concern." He said.

"Actually, it is." Robin said, preparing for battle.

Canary turned to face his opponent again, but with a simply wave of his hand, he flung Robin aside forcing him several feet back.

He continued walking as Robin got to his feet and used a series of acrobatic moves over more dumpsters and garbage cans to get in front of the defiant enemy.

"I'm not allowing you to just walk away without a fight." Robin said, holding up his gloved fists in a ready stance."

Canary grinned. "Fine." He said with a shrug. "I always like getting some kicks out of the job." He merely held up his hand and flicked his finger at the persistent teenager and a wave of energy blasted Robin backwards again.

Robin quickly jumped to his feet and threw some bird-a-rangs at Canary, who easily dodged them all.

Canary's eyes fell on Robin's R-Cycle and he smiled. "Might as well even the odds." He said. Then his hands began to glow with a yellow aura and a motorcycle made up of solidifying, yellow energy began to materialize before him. When it was completely formed, he lowered down onto the concrete next to Canary and he jumped onto it, riding off in a different direction.

Robin clenched his fists in anger. "Fine." He said, before jumping onto his own motorcycle and speeding after Canary without bothering to put on his helmet.

He quickly rounded a corner, looking around for the person he was pursuing. But Canary was nowhere to be found. Robin cursed under his breath.

"Over here." A voice came from behind him. Robin spun around and his eyes widened to see Canary sitting on his energy formed vehicle, but floating in the air. A lightning strike from behind him defined his silhouette and heavy rain continued to pour down on the city and on the two opponents.

"You're going down." Robin muttered as he angled his own vehicle's guns at Canary. He shot at the frustrating show off, who dodged every blow.

"Oh c'mon. I expected more of a challenge from you." Canary said with a grin. "After all, anger drives people. Gives them more power."

Robin was about to reply, but Canary steered around and started to ride away. Robin growled in the back of his throat and revved up his motorcycle. Canary looked behind him to see the masked boy in hot pursuit, but he didn't seem worried at all. In fact, he crouched down a bit lower over his handlebars and started speeding up to a rate Robin would never be able to keep up.

Before Canary could leave his sight, Robin threw a tracking device at him. It attached itself to the back of his yellow motorcycle and a light on it started to flash. Canary disappeared around a corner, but Robin looked down at a screen that was further up towards his handlebars on his R-Cycle. Robin grinned in triumph after a quick examination of the screen. It was a map of the city with two flashing lights on it. One was a Flashing yellow R, which indicated Robin's current location and then there was a red dot that was blinking, which told Robin Canary's current position.

"Yes!" He whispered triumphantly. And followed the tracking device with the screen. As he looked down at the screen again, he noticed that the red light had stopped. Robin though that Canary was probably assuming that he had lost him. But boy, would he prove him wrong when he gets there. He rounded a corner where his enemy would be found…but he wasn't there. Robin's eyes widened and he looked down at his screen again. According to the tracking screen he was supposed to be right here. He looked around the area when something flashing on the ground caught his eye. Even through the heavily falling precipitation. It was his tracking device he had planted on Canary's bike.

Feeling disappointed, Robin steered his motorcycle beside it, dismounted and picked up his gadget.

"Nice try. But I think I know a tracer when I see one. Especially when someone tries to plant one on me." A voice said behind him. Before Robin could so much as turn around, he was suddenly pushed up against the wall in front of him. Canary kept him pinned as he grabbed his wrists, holding his hands firmly behind his back. "You are so stubborn lover-boy." Canary said as Robin struggled in vain against his grip. "You know I can easily defeat you, so why don't you just give up?"

"That's not how I work." Robin said, defiantly. "Now return Raven _and _the twins!"

Canary sighed, shaking his head. "Then unless I end your annoyance, this rivalry is just going to go on forever." He said. Then he took Robin's bo-staff from his utility belt.

"Hey." Robin Protested, realizing what his enemy was about to do.

"It's been fun toying with you, kid." Canary said as Robin tried again to break free. "Goodbye." And he used the Titan leader's own weapon, and brought it down on his head.

Robin received the blow hard and with a painful moan, he collapsed to the water blanketed ground, and as the rain continued to soak his now motionless form, his mind went completely blank. he lay there all nigth, until a star that hte three sisters knew all too well, vasished...the second day had ended.

**Well, there goes the boy blunder! Hehe. Man there have been so many passing out incidences that you would think these people would have no brain cells left. (I'm not even sure if passing out kills brain cells. But sorry it happens so often.) But hey, it happens a lot in Harry Potter, too! However I never liked that book so it only lowers my self-esteem to compare my story with it and find similarities…Uh…forget I said anything. But either way, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. This is a pretty poor excuse for taking, like, three weeks to write. So sorry! It was originally part of the 10****th**** chapter and the motorcycle chase was gonna be SO much longer. But hey! The more chapters the better! At least for me. I never thought I would get passed 10! Anywho. Instead of revved up I accidentally typed; gave his vehicle gas. Man that would be scary. Its all like; "how was the ride" "horrible! My motorcycle got gas and everyone behind me was honking!". Hehe. And when I was reading 'his mind went completely blank' to my brother in law, he said "how about a deep shade of aquamarine. Or magenta, with silver polka dots." Hehe. Anyways, Read, review and all that good stuff.**


	12. what happened?

Oooooooooooooooookey dokey……

**Oooooooooooooooookey dokey…….this is the start of the third day. Most of the third day will stay with the Titans. And so I now continue to write. Robin acts a bit ruthless in this chapter. But hey, who said it was uncalled for? …Well it actually was but y'know how it works…actually…you probably don't…ok forget I said anything and read this exceedingly crappie chapter.**

**Chapter#13**

"**What happened?"**

"How long have we been searching?" Terra asked Beast Boy over the T-communicator while gliding down a street on a floating rock that she was controlling herself. It was still raining and whatever earth she pulled from the ground was either dripping with water or turned to mud.

"It's passed midnight." Beast Boy said with a yawn. "And I'm starting to get tired."

"We can't give up now BB." Cyborg put in. "I know it's late, but we can't afford to stop looking."

"I concur with Cyborg." Starfire said over her own communicator. "Ever since we lost touch with Robin, I have become very fearful for them all."

"I still can't pick up anything on the twins, Robin, or Raven." Cyborg said.

"And I've lost track of Blackjay's heartbeat." Crow said. "It could be that they're…" he couldn't finish the sentence when the very thought entered his mind.

"Wait." Starfire suddenly said. "I believe I have located something." She then dived down towards the water-covered street and gasped to see the familiar figure of a friend lying unconscious and soaking wet. "Robin!" Starfire cried out and speedily flew down to him.

"Star, what's wrong?" Came Cyborg's voice through her communicator. He must have heard Starfire's panic in her voice.

"I have found Robin. But he appears to be unconscious."

"What! Is he okay? Where is he?" Terra responded.

"I am sending you his location at this time." Starfire said. After sending the coordinates to her teammates, the redheaded alien girl kneeled down next to Robin. She rolled him over onto his back and at first thought that perhaps he wasn't out cold after all. But then she realized that his mind must be elsewhere. He was oblivious to her presence there and even though his eyes were shut tight behind his mask, he was having visions that he just couldn't bear to watch. In all his inner pain, he seemed to manage to utter a single word.

"Raven." Robin whispered. Starfire sensed how much worry was in this one word. She didn't think he had ever expressed that much concern for the redhead. Starfire felt jealousy, and resentment towards her friend began to corrupt her mind. But when she realized what she was thinking, She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. This was no time to start feeling such bitter emotions towards Raven while she was missing and Robin was evidently injured. Starfire took his limp body in her arms just as the entire team, with the exception of the three Azarathian girls, had gathered in the area.

"How is he?" Beast Boy asked, bending over both of them, putting his hands on his knees looking concerned at the titan leaders motionless form.

"I cannot be certain." Was all Starfire could say. Which was more than she could say for herself after hearing Robin whisper Ravens name in such a way.

"What now?" Terra asked after jumping off her hovering boulder and landing on the ground. "It's nearly one in the morning and there's still no trace of Raven or her sisters."

"I propose that we return home and view the situation." Starfire said.

"Good point." Beast Boy said with a yawn. "Even if we found them tonight, we would probably end up running into Canary."

"And we're in no condition to be picking another fight with that guy." Cyborg had to admit.

The Titans all agreed that it was best to get some rest before continuing their search. So soon they had returned to the Tower, with Robin recovering in the medical room and all the rest in bed.

It was a morning by the time Robin woke to the sound of raindrops pelting the outside of the window. He opened his eyes, greeted by the dull morning outside. He looked around, slightly confused and rubbing his head. What had happened? How did he end up in the medical room?

Just then, Starfire slipped through the door. She smiled broadly in seeing Robin awake. "Robin!" She squealed. "I am pleased to find that you are up. "

"Starfire." Robin breathed. "What happened?"

"We were going to ask you the same question." Crow said as he was coming in behind Starfire. He hadn't sat well with the idea of abandoning the mission before finding the sisters all night, but what else could they have done?

"Yeah dude." Beast Boy piped in response to what Crow had just said. "We found you out cold on the ground in some alley. And that got us thinking; 'what the heck happened?'" He finished as Cyborg and Terra entered the room.

Robin slid off of the bed and looked out the window, trying to remember the events of the previous night. After getting a dull view of the city through the haze of the still raging storm, he suddenly remembered one particular event. "Raven!" he said quickly. "Where's Raven?" He asked, turning to his teammates.

The Titans exchanged nervous looks before answering him. "Robin, we looked all night." Cyborg said, rubbing the back of his head regretfully. "The only thing we were able to find was you when you were unconscious on the street in the middle of a rainstorm. We came back here hoping that when you woke up you could tell us if you found any…"

"You abandoned the mission without finding a missing member of our own team?" Robin interrupted, clearly angry at his teammates for not only failing in the objective of there mission, but losing _another _teammate as well.

"Do not be angered Robin." Starfire said weakly. "I am sure that wherever she and her sisters are, they are safe."

"Canary _captured_ her and her sisters!" Robin shot back. "Does that sound safe to you?"

The Titans were silent, not knowing how to react to Robin's sudden burst of rage, until Crow stepped forward and spoke.

"I agree with Robin." He said. "We shouldn't have just forsaken the mission without at least finding out where they had gone first."

"Exactly!" Robin said, thankful that someone was on his side. "We have to get back out there and find them. Now!" He put quite a bit of emphasis on the last word, making Starfire, Beast Boy, and Terra stepped back slightly in surprise.

"Calm down man!" Cyborg said firmly. Robin was not acting like himself. He was usually only in such a rage when he was impatient about something. This especially happened when certain crime fighting issues involved Slade. But never before had he expressed it to this extent. "You said that Canary has all three of them kidnapped. Unless you know also know where they are, how are we even going to track them?"

"He just made them disappear into some black hole." Robin responded angrily. "He wouldn't tell me where they sent them but it's all the more reason to get back out there!" Robin started stomping passed them but Cyborg grabbed him by the shoulder, holding him back.

"Robin, how are we supposed to know where to start looking? We can't get a lock on Raven's locater signal. I've been trying all night."

"Then stay here and keep trying. I'm going out to look for her." Robin said, knocking Cyborg's large and medal hand off his shoulder and continuing out the door. Everyone followed in protest until they had all reached the tower entrance. Robin was about to step through when Beast Boy took a stand in stepping in his way.

"Okay. Seriously dude. I get that you're worried, but that doesn't mean you have to freak out!" He said, with both irritation and concern in his voice.

"Robin." Terra added from behind him. "We really need to think this out before doing anything. If Canary was the one who knocked you out, then he can rip you apart if you just rush out there."

"That's right. And if you say that Raven and her sisters disappeared into some vortex that he made, I don't think they're even in the city anymore." Cyborg put in.

"Well then what are we all standing here for?" Robin shouted pushing passed Beast Boy and taking a few steps outside before Starfire pleaded.

"Robin, please. Don't you think that we should have some sort of plan before we proceed?"

We can't wait that long! Raven needs us." Robin shot back, spinning around to face the others. As he continued to speak, Starfire could see more worry than anger creeping into his expression. "You should have seen her face when Canary pulled her into the vortex." He said, finally lowering his voice. "Wherever she is now she's in trouble." There was a pause in which Robin looked down at the ground clenching his fists as concern for the telepath especially started to overwhelm him. "She…" he began again, very slowly and almost in a whisper. "She needs me."

As Starfire stared at him, he closed his eyes tight for a moment as if trying to block out horrifying thought of what might be happening to the telepath. The redheaded alien felt a twinge of sorrow enter her heart. She didn't want to admit it to herself but several things have happened that had told her that Robin thought of Raven as much more than a friend. The water fight and how they stood together under the sprinkle of the hose, the way he whispered Raven's name after Starfire had found him, and the passion he was showing towards her now.

Starfire walked up to Robin who was still looking down. "You love her, don't you?" She asked, very quietly.

As soon as she said this Robin finally looked up at her. Seeming a bit surprised at first but then nodding with a sigh.

Robin's answer didn't really surprise Starfire since she had already thought it through. But she still couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment in herself. Still, this was Robin's choice. And if he had made up his mind, and it was very apparent that he had, then she wouldn't do or say anything to try and alter his decision.

After a heavy sigh of her own, Starfire smiled and put her hand on the masked boy's shoulder. "It's alright Robin. I understand." She said softly to him, though trying to keep her voice from shaking and fighting back tears. There was another long silence in which Robin and Starfire just stared at each other and the others were exchanging blank looks in reaction to this scene of Robin's confession.

After composing herself, Starfire spared him another smile and planted a small kiss on his cheek in appreciation. Robin was slightly surprised by this reaction. But he touched his check where Starfire had kissed it and looked at her almost apologetically.

Starfire turned towards the rest of the team. "I believe it is time we found our friends." She said.

The others slowly nodded and turned to Cyborg, as if telling him to get started since he was the one who was pursuing the thought of coming up with a plan. Everyone walked back inside, including Robin and Cyborg walked to the mainframe to start tinkering with the scanners. "Well at least he finally admitted it." He whispered to himself as he began the search on the scanners for the best places to begin looking.

Robin walked towards the window and gazed outside it as if lost in his own thoughts. Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Terra gathered with Starfire and they began to discuss what they should do. Crow slowly approached Robin.

"No one blames you for being worried." Crow said to him.

Robin smiled back at him. "It's fine." He said. And then his expression changed back into the one of anxiety that he was showing earlier. "I just…can't help but feel that…something is wrong."

"It's you're bond." Crow said once he realized what Robin was really feeling. That was why he was being so impatient. He really did know that something was happening to her. "Even if Canary's taken her and the twins somewhere outside this galaxy you are still the one best in finding them."

Robin felt a twinge in his chest and cringed a bit. Crow noticed this and Robin sighed. "I…I can feel what she's feeling." He said. "I think she's just as confused as we are. She feels…lost."

Crow placed a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, we will find them." He said.

Robin smiled back at him and walked over to Cyborg to help him search on the scanners. They would find them. They would find Raven. No matter what it took to do so.

**This chapter was at first really, really cheesy until my sister looked it over and totally improved it. Especially the part about Robin's confession. I THANK HER VERY MUCH FOR THAT!! Oh…my…gosh. I'm too embarrassed to even say how the original draft went. My sister has been editing all of my chapters before I've been posting them, but this one needed the most work. She says I had been getting better so she didn't have to edit quite as much. Until I wrote this chapter. **

**In case you're wondering, it's going to be raining for the rest of the story…. except for the epilogue…sorry. I would have updated sooner but my sister insisted that I edit it heavily, but that's her opinion. And I have no idea why I am about to say this but. I like jellybeans…k I'll update again as soon as possible. **


	13. I can feel her

**Ok this is the chapter in which they start the search. Its gonna be interesting to write cuz I have no idea how its gonna play out. Just what's gonna happen after it. So forgive me for the randomness. It's also kind of…VERY cheesy…. so don't make fun of me! Cheesy is good! It means more romance. (Does the insane eyebrow thing) besides, some people like cheese! And now that Raven is kidnapped, the only romance I can have for a bit is between Beast Boy and Terra. But in this situation I'm not sure they would be joking around and stuff.**

**Chapter#13:"I can feel her"**

Robin used his grappling hook to swing his way around a tall building of the city, landing on the roof of another tall structure. He then used his bo-staff to pole vault up to a higher rooftop, landing in a puddle on the top of a large structure and walked to the edge where he could observe the city around him from a high vantage point. The rain poured down on him as he glanced over the edge.

Instead of focusing on the view of the city though, he was paying more attention to what was happening inside himself. He could feel not only the beat of his own heart, but Raven's as well. He knew she was close, it was as if he could actually feel her heavy breathing and the feeling of hot tears stinging her cheeks. The power of the bond began pulsing through his body as he began to better focus on it. There was no way he would be able to feel her like this if she was far away.

"What's going through you're head?" a voice suddenly said behind him. Robin looked back to see that Crow had come up behind him by flight and saw him land on the same roof he was currently standing on.

The Titans had separated into groups to search for their missing companions and Crow had been assigned to search with Robin.

Robin didn't answer Crow's question right away because he was still listening inside himself for traces of Raven's whereabouts. "I can feel her." He finally said.

Crow nodded as he reached the Teen Titan leader. "So can I." He said. "But hardly…I never got to know her as well as her sisters."

Robin started to overlook the city again to try and focus but he suddenly gasped when he suddenly felt a shocking sensation running throughout his body. Then complete cold. He quickly looked at Crow with a worried face, and Crow looked back at him with an identical expression, having an idea of what he had just felt.

"What was that?" Robin asked himself out loud, putting his hand over his chest as if trying to identify what that feeling exactly was. Just then, he heard a bloodcurdling scream echo throughout his mind. The hair on the back of his neck seemed to stand on end as he listened to the voice he recognized as the girl he loved crying out. He covered his ears as if to block out the horrible sound. But it wouldn't fade. The noise was already happening inside his head and trying to block it out only seemed to make it worse. Other voices began to ring through his mind as he heard what his teammate was hearing.

_Get away from me! _Raven's voice screamed. Several other voices were jumbled in what Robin was hearing: Screams of horror and evil laughs of amusement.

_No! Stop it! _The voice continued to demand, but almost in a begging way.

_I knew you wouldn't be able to stand watching him suffer. _A male voice echoed._ You've really got to get better control of your emotions. They're going to be the end of you one of these days. I thought you of all people would have learned that by now._

_No! He wont let you do this! He __**will**__ come! He'll stop you!_

_Oh how cute. _Robin realized by now that this was Canary's voice that was mocking._ It's almost as if you think he can save you. Well here's a newsflash, Raven. He __**won't**__ come. Do you really think he cares enough to search for you? _

_I…I __**do**__ think he'll come! He wouldn't just leave someone if he knew they were in danger!_

_He wouldn't be able to find you anyway. Besides. Why would he want someone as creepy and emotionless as you are and have to be all the time when he's got that bubbly redhead that seems to have a better chance with him anyway? You may as well just give it up. While you're always locked in your room, unable to express your feeling to or for anyone, he's got someone as energetic and outgoing as that Starfire._

Robin's head finally went silent as the conversation ended, but a sharp pain in his chest made his inner nightmare far from over. The pain felt like his heart had just been shattered into a million pieces. He felt as if he had lost all hope, everything he cared about was just being drained away.

He breathed heavily as the feeling became so overwhelming he fell to his knees. He placed his hand over his heart were it hurt so badly. The rain pounded down on his back and the water streamed down his cape and arms. He turned to Crow worriedly, who by this time had made his way to his side and was kneeling on one knee next to him.

"What is it?" Crow asked, looking concerned.

"I…I heard her talking to Canary. It feels like she's going through a lot of pain." Robin replied.

Crow stroked his chin in thought. "He's probably playing with her head. It's one of his favorite tactics. The less confidence someone has, the less likely they are to fight against him."

Robin nodded and stood up, turning back to the view of the rain-coated city. "We have to find her." He said. "I can't even stand the thought of her getting hurt, much less the _feeling_ of it."

"I know what you mean." Crow sighed, now standing himself up and following Robin's gaze. "So where to now?"

Robin clenched his fists and closed his eyes to find out by focusing on exactly where the feelings were coming from. He felt his wet hair fall over his face and he tried to block out the memories of the voices that had literally been ringing in his head.

"Wait…Do you hear that?" Crow just asked. Confused, Robin looked at him and listened until he heard, he heard music. Someone was singing a sweet melody.

But what was the strangest thing was that Crow recognized this voice. The two boys turned in the direction of the strange sound, but saw nothing. They stood rooted to the spot in getting a bit anxious that it might be nothing more than a trap. The musical sound almost seemed to be calling to them. Deciding that it might be worth checking out, they headed in the direction the singing was coming from: Crow by flight, and Robin jumping on rooftops of the taller buildings.

It didn't take long before the voice drew them towards a park. After looking around through the still falling rain, they noticed a silvery mist rise from a white, rain-covered, gazebo. That's where the voice was beckoning them. The boys exchanged nervous glances before hesitantly walking towards it. Soon another voice came; the voice was different from the first, but still beautiful, fallowed by choruses of beautiful voices that grew in volume as they stepped closer.

They finally reached the gazebo and carefully walked up the steps and through the mist and up the steps to the inside of it. One look around, and they both gasped. There, sitting on the white railing, was…Serenity…but she did not look quite like herself. She was deathly pale and she looked rather transparent. She was wearing a long red dress that draped down to the floor of the gazebo, flowing like ripples in a lake. She was playing a grand harp that was ringing the voices every time she plucked a string from it. Every time she stroked it a new voice sang.

"S-S-Serenity?" Crow stuttered as he walked towards his only so recently exterminated sister.

Serenity slowly stood up and faced the telepathic young man. "Hello little brother." She said. But her voice sounded different. It was more peaceful and seemed to bring calm to everyone who heard it.

Crow felt tears of joy forming in his eyes as he ran to his sister. But before he could reach her, she held up her hand in a jester for him to stop. In seeing this, the Azarathian teen stopped in his tracks and looked at his sister in confusion. "W-what?" He said softly.

"I'm sorry, Crow. But… you can't." She said.

Crow's heart sank. He slowly reached out to his sister, in fear of what he might find. His hand passed right through hers, what he had suspected was correct. He gasped, withdrawing his hand and his tears automatically trickled down his cheeks. This time from sorrow. "Wh-what happened?" He asked.

Serenity smiled. "My physical body was destroyed, Crow. However my spirit still remains. She then slowly placed her hand and moved it in just the right place to make her younger brother feel as if she had placed her hand on his shoulder.

Crow hung his head. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He said.

Serenity smiled. "It wasn't you're fault." She said.

Robin walked up behind Crow patting him on the back. "She's right, you know." He said. He was just as confused as Crow was as to how Serenity came back, but for now he would stay calm and try to figure things out later.

Serenity smiled at the two boys and sat back down next to her harp. "Now, you came here for a reason…both of you." She said. The boys glanced at each other and nodded. "To save the girls you love." Both of them blushed at her remark. Serenity just giggled in a sweet, innocent way and went back to playing her harp.

There was silence until Robin stepped forward and spoke. "Can you help us?" He asked.

Serenity looked at him without ceasing her harp. "That is why I was sent back." She said. "To guide you both to what you seek."

"Well then?" Crow said. "Were are they?"

Serenity smiled and stroked another note, sending voices throughout the air. "Right in front of you." She said. Just then, a golden string appeared on the harp and Serenity stroked it. This caused familiar voices to ring through the air. Everyone the two boys held dear sounded like they were singing. The voices of Raven, the twins, Serenity, and even there long lost parents. The voices seemed to gather and form a silver cloud. Inside it, were the images of the three sisters. Raven, sitting on a cold stone floor, crying her heart out as she attempted to free her wrists from iron cuffs that were attached to the half burnt-down wall behind her. Canary was holding her by her hair as he spoke words that neither of the boys could hear. Then in a separate room; Bluejay, kneeling in a dark, mist-covered room with handprints of blood on the walls. She clenched her fists around the ashes on the ground as she bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling. Then finally, Blackjay who was hugging herself as tears cascaded down her face. She lay in the middle of a circular room with burnt down black walls, ashes blowing over her frail body.

The boys gasped in horror at seeing the three sisters tortured by unknown forces. But what confused them the most was why Canary would be keeping them in an old, burnt-down home, which they could easily escape from by merely jumping over a few walls. As if reading their minds, Serenity spoke up to clarify this.

"Does it look familiar little brother?" She asked Crow. Crow gazed at the structure of the place were the girls were being kept. Now that he thought of it, something about it did strike his memory.

"I-it looks like…our old home." He said with a confused look. "But why would Canary take them there?" He asked.

"That location holds some sort of emotional scar for all of us." Serenity replied.

Crow looked down, remembering the scar of his own that his own home had given him. "Right." He whispered.

"Either way." Robin began. "We have to get there and save them."

Crow looked up at him and nodded, with a determined expression on his face. "Right." He said more confidently.

Serenity smiled at her younger brother and turned back to the cloud of silver. "I can take you to the place were they are being kept, but from that point on, you are on you're own. I cannot leave the station of the harp." She explained.

The boys nodded. "I don't know how we can thank you enough." Robin said gratefully.

Serenity stood up and walked to the two teenage heroes. "You can thank me by rescuing them and stopping my brother before he destroys countless lives…including his own."

Crow nodded, understanding his sisters concern for his twin brother. He may have done horrible things in his life but he didn't think he could bear to see another member of his family die. "I promise." He said.

Serenity nodded and placed her hand in the middle of the silver cloud. She closed her fist onto the haze around her hand and her eyes began to glow a crimson color. She quickly drew her hand back and the cloud of silver burst, revealing a vortex of silver and red energy. "Hurry!" She yelled to the boys over the sounds of the vortex rumbling like a thunderstorm. "Once you finish you're quest I can pull you out, but not until you complete you're objective!" The boys nodded and quickly dived into the raging vortex. As soon as they were out of sight, Serenity loosened her grip and the vortex quickly faded away. "Good luck." She whispered. Staring at the place where the vortex had been. "You'll need it."

--

Terra looked down at her belt, where her communicator was beeping like crazy. She looked up at Starfire nervously before detaching it from her belt and opening the circular black cover with a 'T' imprinted on it. She stared at the small circular screen, with small red dots flashing wherever each Titans was located. Her eyes widened. There were only five marks on the map of the city. Two had disappeared. She looked back at Starfire and spoke with an anxious tone.

"We've lost Crow's and Robin's signals."

**There we go…sorry it was a lame place to end and all but hey, I hadn't updated in awhile and I decided to keep all the action in the next chapter…I'm not sure how long that's gonna be and I cant guarantee when I'll update again…but please review and tell me what I need to work on, and what you liked. Did you like the whole Serenity coming back to life and guiding the two lover boys? Hee-hee…well see ya next time! **


	14. reunited! sort of

Ok peoples

Ok people! I'm not sure how this is going to play out, so I'm just going to write random battle scenes and stuff. And in case you're wondering, I'm trying to get the two lover boys to understand each other better. For the heck of it, ya know? Hope u like it! Oh and this one isn't edited yet either, so sorry if it isn't as good. It's just a rough draft.

Chapter#14

**Reunited…sort of**

Robin moaned as his vision returned. He was lying on his back when his memory was starting to flood back and he shot to an upright position. His hair was still wet from the rain he had just been in and he had to lift his bangs from his face before he could take a better look around.

He was in a dark and seemingly old room with nothing in it but ashes and an old rusting harp, Similar to the one Serenity's spirit was using. If the roof hadn't been burned to a crisp and caved in, the teenage leader would have sworn there would be no light whatsoever in the large area. He looked up at a very clear night sky, seeing a full moon shining down on him.

That was strange. Before jumping into the portal Serenity had made, it was only just passed noon. Not to mention still raining. Before he could ponder any further on this sudden change, he heard a painful moan behind him. Quickly turning his head, he saw Crow who was on his hands and knees, rubbing his cranium in pain and confusion.

"I can't remember a house hurting so bad." He said sarcastically. Robin didn't laugh at the joke when Crow started taking in their surroundings as well. Then he frowned. "I never really liked this place." Still, though this very room did bring back several horrible memories of past experiences, this very room also housed so many good ones.

Robin sighed and simply observed Crow as he stayed on his knees, taking a moment to look around in peaceful remembrance. Robin then got to his feet and helped Crow to his own. Both agreed that the time of recollection could be done some other time. Right now, they had a job to do.

"Did you recognize the rooms they were in?" Robin asked, referring o the three telepathic sisters.

Crow slowly nodded his head. "I couldn't identify were Raven was." (Robin's heart sunk in hearing this part) "But Bluejay is in the basement. The only place that wasn't burned to the ground after the fire." He shuddered, remembering the bloody handprints on the walls.

"And Blackjay?" Robin asked.

Crow's expression hardened and he pointed out towards the distance. "The lookout tower." He said. Robin looked in the indicated direction, seeing the top part of a very tall tower from beyond the caved in roof of the house they were inside. "My father was a general in the Azarathian army." Crow explained. "That was where invaders were seen coming from afar and kept at bay."

"Wow." Robin breathed, examining how high up it went, even from this distance away. "Pretty far up, isn't it?" He said with a nervous laugh.

"That tower doesn't have any stairs either." Crow said. "That was always a precaution to keep the wrong people from getting up there."

"Then…how did _anyone_ get up there?" Robin asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"We usually just flew, but if we did that this time we would risk Canary spotting us." Crow replied, rubbing his chin in thought. "Let's see…there was a vine ladder that serenity made…but I have now doubt the fire would have disposed of that."

Robin cocked an eyebrow at him. It seemed that every option they had was blocked out. "Okay, slowly eliminating all possibilities of success, are we?" Robin sighed sarcastically.

Crow smiled softly and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry about that." He said. "I'm not helping, am I?"

Robin sighed and shook his head, trying not to make Crow feel too bad. "Don't worry about it. Let's just focus on finding them first." He then looked towards an old staircase that led up to a part of the house that seemed to still have the top floor standing. When he noticed something unusual about them, he approached them, kneeling to get a better look. The circular steps were covered in ashes, but they seemed to have left barely visible footprints. There was another trail that looked like something, or someone, had been dragged up the stairs.

Robin's eyes narrowed as his mind was beginning to turn. "Hey, Crow. Look at this." He said, turning to him and beckoning him towards the stairs. Crow hurried over and looked over Robin, examining the tracks himself.

"Hmm. This could help." He complemented.

Robin stood up and after looking up to where the tracks led, he thought for a moment as a plan was continuing to form in his head. "Crow, you find Bluejay and I'll follow these. I think they might lead me to Raven." He stated. "We can meet back here once we find them both."

Crow shifted nervously. "Uh…I'm not too sure splitting up is a good idea, Robin." He said.

"Crow, If we stick together on this one Canary can find us both at once and figure us out before we can save all three of them. In splitting up, and only one of us gets caught, the other can still have a chance to get Blackjay."

"But we don't even know how to get to Blackjay yet."

"We'll have to figure that out later." Robin said, a bit hesitant after considering the fact that neglecting that could risk all of their lives. But there was always a risk. And sometimes you just had to take it.

Crow sighed and spun around, looking towards the basement then at the tower. "Fine then." He said disappointedly. "But don't blame me if we get busted."

"I wont blame you because we _wont_ get busted." Robin said, a little over confidently than was usual.

Crow, turned to face him again, folding his arms with a smirk. "How much do you want to bet?"

"I don't gamble." Robin said

"Fifteen." Crow went on anyway.

Robin sighed in giving in. "Five."

"Thirteen."

"Seven."

"Ten."

"Done."

And with that rather pointless debate out of the way, they both went in separate directions to find the sisters.

--

Raven clenched her fists in pain and hung her head. Canary had her by her hair and tears stung her pale cheeks as she struggled to free her wrists from the cuffs on the wall behind her. her powers were useless and her body felt weakened.

Canary let go of her hair shoving her head down in the process, grinning malevolently at the heartbroken girl at his feet. "You're so weak." He mocked. "Can't even stand a few truthful words."

Raven wanted to cover hear ears, but since she couldn't even move her hands, all she could resort to was yelling, "Shut up!"

Canary just laughed when there was suddenly the sound of a door slamming from somewhere else in the old, burnt down house. Raven looked up in hope of someone finally coming to her rescue, but nobody was there.

Canary cocked an eyebrow at hearing the sound. Who was this intruder? And more importantly, how did they find their way to Azarath? He disappeared into the ash-blanketed hallway, noticing the tracks on the floor he hadn't realized he had left behind until just now. _Idiot! _He, said in his mind, and mentally slapping himself in the head for his lack of precaution.

When he heard footsteps approaching through the black corridor, he quickly used his powers to blow away the tracks and crate a trail of new ones that led to a different room. And before he saw who was approaching he slipped in and waited for his prey to come to him.

--

Robin cringed at the loud sound of the door slamming behind him. He looked back at it and examined the cracks he had made by treating a fragile thing so roughly. The walls around him began to crack as well and what remained of the first few feet of the corridor crumbled down. The rubble was about to fall directly on him, but he was able to maneuver out of the way of the falling stone wood and ash. With a doge-roll he landed just a few feet away from where the ruble now laid in a heap where he had just been a few seconds ago.

He stood up, sighing in relief and pressed on down the hall, following the tracks until he found them leading into two rooms.

"Robin?" Raven's voice suddenly called from behind the first door.

"Raven?" Robin called back, his hopes rising. "Raven, where are you?"

"I'm right next to you by the sound of things." Her voice replied. Even though Robin couldn't see her face, he detected a slight flicker of happiness in her voice.

He quickly ran to the closest door but then he hesitated in opening it. Canary wouldn't just allow her to yell out like that. What if this entire thing was a trap? He wasn't sure how Canary could have imitated her voice, but he must have. He had already proven capable of so many other things with his power like bypassing the security system in a tower, and conjuring weapons and motorcycles from thin air.

But, Robin felt so sure that…No. He couldn't let himself be fooled. He slowly and regretfully withdrew from the door and walked towards the second one. As he did, he heard Raven's voice calling out to him again, asking why he was leaving her. He tried to block the sound out of his head as he approached the second door. It creaked uncomfortably loud as he slowly opened it and peaked inside. This room was completely dark save for the little bit of light that came in from the hall outside. Though the light was very dim, he could tell that this room was in much better condition than the rest of the whole house. It seemed to have hardly been touched by the flames in fact. He slowly entered it, quietly calling Raven's name in the darkness.

But his only response was the door suddenly closing behind him, leaving him completely blind in the darkness. Something hit him in the back and made him fall forward on his hands and knees. He had been right. It was a trap, but he had guessed wrong where it was.

"Gotcha, lover boy." Canary's voice said from somewhere in the darkness. Then Robin heard a sound that sounded an awful lot like a sword being drawn from its scabbard.

"Been nice knowing you."

--

Crow kicked open a metal trap door that led to the basement. On his way here from the burnt down, front room, he had already passed other rooms that brought back a chain of painful memories. It had even gotten to the point where he just wanted to hurry and get this over with so he could get out. He fell through the opening to the basement, landing on the floor, disturbing a thick layer of dust that covered the surface that hadn't been touched for years. It was dark down here as he had expected, and he looked around, listening carefully as if expecting his twin brother to be lurking in the shadows.

Once he felt it was safe enough, he quietly proceeded to the cellar. He discovered that the door was locked, so he kicked it hard, trying to get it to open. The door crumpled from the force of his assault, kicking up another big cloud of dust.

Once the dust cleared, Crow found himself staring into an ash covered room, with handprints of blood on the wall. And in the center of it all, sat Bluejay, facing the blood covered wall as if in as much despair as he thought he was.

Crow quickly ran to her side and knelt next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Bluejay?" He said softly.

The twin of Blackjay slowly lifted her head and spoke, her eyes wet from tears. "Armen?" She said hesitantly.

"Armen?" Crow started. "Uh…no. It's Crow."

"Crow…" Bluejay realized aloud. Wiping her face from crying previously.

The teenage boy looked at her a bit confused. He didn't look anything like Armen. It was rather strange that she would mistake Crow as being him. "Wait a minute." Crow suddenly said in his own realization. "Armen. Is he here?"

Bluejay didn't answer. She was busy looking about her for anyone else. "Were are Blackjay and Raven?"

"Robin is taking care of Raven and we're not sure how to get to Blackjay yet." Crow quickly answered and referring back to the subject he had started. "Now, you didn't answer my question, is Armen here?"

"Yes, he's here." Bluejay said with a little nod. "And Sarah is too."

Crow smiled and helped the girl up off of the floor. "Where is he?" He asked.

"I think he's in you're old bedroom." She replied.

Crow nodded and scooped Bluejay up in his arms, carrying her off to find their old friend.

--

Robin scrambled to his feet and pulled out his bo-staff, ready for battle. But before he could do much with it, Canary picked him up by his throat and slammed him against the wall, holding him there by the neck. Then he dropped him, letting him land hard on his hands and knees.

"You really think that little stick will do anything for you?" Canary's voice said from somewhere in the shadows.

"It's a staff, genius." Robin shot back, trying to make enough time to locate the source of the voice.

"Whatever." Canary's voice said, as Robin felt something move quickly behind him. He spun around and swung his staff at the empty air behind him. "It's still useless against me, no matter what it's called." Canary's talking helped Robin to locate him in the darkness and he spun around, connecting his fist to someone's jaw. The thumping noises of someone landing on the floor came and using his own instincts to guide him, he kicked whoever was still recovering from the shock of his punch. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that." A low voice growled, reminding Robin of an old villain named Slade, who was terrifying in his own way.

"Give me your best shot." Robin said cockily.

"You asked for it." Canary's voice said. Robin felt him moving around in the shadows getting ready for a better attack position. Robin backed up several steps, trying to peer through the darkness to spot any sign of the evil boy's movements.

Something suddenly started tapping on his shoulder and he whirled around, delivering a powerful punch to the stomach of whatever was behind him.

"Ow! Dude!" An unfamiliar voice said, to Robin's utter bewilderment. "Totally uncalled for Mr. Traffic Light."

This voice was not Canary's. In fact, it belonged to a female. Robin's first thought was that Canary had used Raven as a human shield, **(the jerk) **but this voice wasn't as raspy as hers. "Who are you?" Robin asked, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice. "Are you working with Canary? Another one of Trygon's servants?"

"Ok." The voice replied, moving away from Robin. "Let's get one thing straight, Boy_ Blunder_." Just then, a deafening crash was sounded and the ceiling crumbled, hurtling itself down into one place in the room, landing on…Canary. Robin looked around in wonder at the newfound light, to find a young girl standing in front of him, shining with a white aura. She looked at him with brown eyes and a cocky grin. "I'm _nobody's_ slave." She finished.

The girl had waist-length dark brown hair, and she wore a large black tunic that stretched all the way down to the top of her knees. The neckline of the tunic stretched to the arch of her shoulders. The tunic was torn at the hems of both the long sleeves and the bottom rim. She wore a large silver chain around her hips, serving as a belt. Then to top it all off, black boots, a black choker around her neck, and a silver gem on her forehead.

Just then, no other than Armen dropped from the now demolished ceiling. "Nice job, sis." He complimented the girl. "I really think you're getting better at the grand entrances."

The girl grinned back at her brother. "I know." She stated, placing her hands behind her back in an innocent pose.

"Wow, wait a minute." Robin cut in, completely confused. "What is going on here? Who's this? And…how did you do that?" he asked, turning to the girl and revering to the sudden caving in of the ceiling.

The girl grinned and spoke, gesturing to herself. "I'm Sarah: Armen's sister. I can control stone, and since fifty percent of this house is made of it, it's pretty much my home turf." She said, raising her arms up and placing her hands behind her head. Then she winked at Robin with a giggle.

"Sarah." Armen said quickly. "No flirting with Raven's boyfriend." Robin blushed at this statement. This guy had barely known Robin for fifteen minutes and even _he_ knew.

"What? I was only playing!" Sarah shrugged in excuse, but still with a playful tone. "And we both know all too well that he has to pass inspection before he gets anywhere near Raven." She finished with a grin.

Armen sighed. "Fine, but make it quick. We can only hold Canary for so long."

Sarah then began circling Robin, examining him. Robin looked at Armen for an explanation, but he just shrugged.

"Well you certainly look hot enough." Sarah said once she made a complete circle, making Robin blush a deeper shade of red.

"Uh…thanks?" He said, a little confused.

"Okay…that's enough, Sarah." Armen said, embarrassed by his sisters behavior.

Robin sighed in both confusion and frustration with this girl. "Come on! Are we going to find Raven or not? And Bluejay and Blackjay?" He quickly added and starting to walk out of the room.

"Well. Doesn't look like he's gonna cheat on her any time soon." Sarah finished playfully before following him out of the room. Armen sighed, and used his power to freeze the rocks around Canary before leaving the room, himself.

Robin quickly ran to the first room he had heard Raven's voice come from and tried to open it. It was locked, but that didn't stop him. He simply used a powerful kick to knock it down and he ran into the room, finding Raven sitting by a burnt down wall with her wrists cuffed to it. "Raven!" He cried.

Raven looked up and smiled at him through tear-swollen eyes. "Robin." She whispered. "You…actually came."

Robin knelt next to her and began to pick the locks of the cuffs with a long, metal pick that extended from the index finger of his glove. "Of course I came." He said. "I wouldn't just leave you here." Just as he finished unlocking the cuffs, Raven unexpectedly threw her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably onto his shoulder. Robin responded immediately by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't worry." He said comfortingly. "I'm here." Raven just sat there in his protecting arms. "And I wont ever let you go again."

Armen and Sarah stood in the doorway watching the scene of the two lovebirds. "Aawwww, aren't they so cute?" Sarah said teasingly.

Armen elbowed her. "You're ruining the moment." He whispered.

Robin released Raven from his loving embrace and took her hands in his. "Raven. before anything else happens there's something I've been wanting,…no. That I've been _needing _to tell you." He said. Even though he knew full well that Armen and Sarah were within earshot, he had to confess now. He may not be able to later. Raven sat in silence, waiting for him to continue. "Raven… I…" he began, but was cut off by an explosion coming from down the hall. Robin looked back at Armen and Sarah who also looked surprised by the noise.

"Canary must have escaped." Armen said quickly. "We need to find Crow and the twins."

Robin looked at Raven disappointedly, but then scooped her up in his arms and began running towards the place were he and Crow had split up, Canary undoubtedly perusing them the whole way.

They burst through the door, to find Crow and Bluejay standing, waiting for them. "Took you long enough." Crow commented.

"Sorry." Robin said. "There were a few delays."

"And I see you met Sarah and Armen on the way."

"Are you kidding? We saved his sorry butt!" Sarah interrupted in correction.

Just then, Canary burst through the door and stood on top of the grand staircase. "Don't think you're getting out of here that easy." He growled.

"We're _so_ busted." Sarah said a bit nervously.

Crow leaned in towards Robin, saying quietly, "You owe me ten."

"There are always risks, Crow." Robin shot back, in both frustration but also in a way that was showing that he wasn't about to give up. "There are just some that you have to take." As he said this, holding Raven a little tighter in his arms.

"Well, the whole gang is together again." Canary said with a smirk. "But it looks like one person is missing." With that, he snapped his fingers and swirls of yellow energy formed next to him until he was holding the limp form of Blackjay by her wrist. She was wearing only a large, black ceremonial cloth, which she clenched tightly around her body. There were four large Azarathian markings cut into her upper arm, trickling fresh blood. Canary let go of her wrist and she collapsed onto her hands and knees, crying. Canary lifted her head up by her hair, revealing the scar of Azarathian markings. By now, they had traveled past her chin and down her neck until it reached the four large markings on her arm. "This must be what you were going to look for next."

Crow's expression hardened with rage. He was repulsed at how his brother referred to Blackjay as if she was an object instead of a person. But…hadn't that been how _he_ was treating her the whole time? Trying to make choices for her? Protecting her so much that she hardly had any will of her own? It had all been to protect her…but…His train of thought was cut off when Canary spoke again.

"Might as well take her." He said, thrusting Blackjay down the staircase. She tumbled down the stairs and fell into Crow's arms. "It's not as if any of you are leaving this place anyways."

"Oh, we're leaving." Robin shot back angrily. "And you'll be going down in the meantime."

Canary chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think so, lover boy." He then jumped into the air and his sword appeared in his hand, he raised it above his head and was about to bring it down on Robin when he jumped out of the way, still holding Raven in his arms.

"Is that the best you can do?" Robin taunted.

Raven slipped out of his arms and prepared for battle as well. With her powers still being short-circuited, she had to count on her training in martial arts to protect herself. Soon everyone in the room had formed a circle around Canary.

"May I do the honors?" Raven asked Robin with a side-glance. Robin smiled back in an approving nod and then Raven looked determinedly at her fellow Azarathians. "Titans, go!" She shouted.

The team jumped into action, hitting Canary from all directions. Crow blasted his brother back, then let Sarah take over with a series of stone hurricanes, hitting him hard. Armen then made icicles in the air, which flew towards him, cutting him in several places, and then Robin joined in, hitting Canary hard on the chest with his bo-staff. Then finally, all three sisters ran at him at once, performing three perfect roundhouse kicks, all hitting him at the same time.

Canary fell backwards and landed hard on his back. He looked around at everyone around him and sneered. "Yeah right." He said. "You're not taking _me_ down that easy." He jumped to his feet without using his hands and blasted Armen and Sarah back with one single shot. He did the same with the two twin sisters, forcing their backs to a wall and kicked Robin away to the same wall.

"Robin! Bluejay! Blackjay!" Raven cried in worry.

Before she could do anything in response, Canary grabbed her neck and pinned her to another wall. Her feet dangled several feet above the floor as she struggled to escape. "You still think you have a chance, don't you?" Canary said, chuckling as if amused at her frail resistance. "I thought I made it clear that you can't feel emotions without losing control of your powers. Not that you can use them right now anyway." Raven tried to pry his hand from her throat, but to no avail. "And if Robin is such a hope to you, maybe I should just get rid of him." He started charging up his spare fist with his deadly golden energy.

"No!" Raven managed to choke up from his grip on her throat.

Just then, Robin appeared behind Canary and he hit him hard in the head with his bo-staff, causing him to drop Raven. The teenage acrobat caught her before she landed on the floor. "I guess we're even now huh?" He said in Canary's direction.

Canary sat up with a mocking smile. "Maybe if my skull was as easy to crack as yours, wimp." The team by this time had recovered, and was running towards him, ready to deliver the hardest hit yet. Canary stood up in seeing himself being surrounded again and his eyes began to glow yellow. And before anybody could reach him, an explosion of yellow energy radiated from his whole body, blasting everyone back. He looked around at the team of Azarathians, who were scattered across the room. "You really thought you could beat me?" He said to all of them. "Maybe I should just end your annoying existence now." But just as he was charging his fist for the final blow, a voice suddenly echoed though the whole room.

"Canary, no!" The voice yelled.

Canary looked around in confusion and gasped in seeing a transparent form of Serenity standing by the old harp. "Serenity?" He said in surprise. "I…I destroyed you."

"No. You destroyed my body little brother, but you can't damage the soul that lodged it." Serenity replied. "It will live on until your evil deeds have come to a halt."

Canary scoffed. Folding his arms in irritation. "You're even more annoying in spirit."

Robin sat up and looked at Serenity with a grateful smile, she returned it and turned back to Canary. "And now that Robin and Crow have completed their task, this is the last you will see of them."

"Is that so?" Canary, said with a suspicious look. With that, Canary turned to Raven and held out his arm. She was immediately engulfed in yellow magic and appeared again in Canary's grasp.

"Let go of me!" Raven cried.

"If one on them is still in my captivity, they can't leave." Canary said to his sister with a grin. "Spirit's are still limited to what they can do. They have to rely on the capabilities of the people with the tasks before they can pull them out of any situation."

Armen mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a string of dirty words. But before he could comment any further, Canary swung his free hand at him and he disappeared.

"All I have to do is keep everyone apart. And seeing how this has already been going, this should be quite easy." Canary finished, as Bluejay vanished as well. The team continued to disappear one by one until only Raven and Robin remained.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Robin said to him determinedly.

"Oh, I think you will." Canary said, tightening his grip on Raven making her recoil from the pain he was causing her. "Seeing as I have your fulltime, not to mention powerless, crush right here."

Robin clenched his fists. "You'll let your cocky guard down eventually, Canary. And you'll pay the second that happens." Robin said through gritted teeth. This was practically what he had said to Slade back when he had been forced to become his apprentice. And right now he was coming to the point were he hated Canary just as much.

Canary laughed at the teenage leader's words. "By the time that happens, if it happens at all, it will be too late. For all of you." He extended his hand toward Robin, who was immediately thrust at the wall with a burst of telekinetic power. The evil traitor then clenched his fist, conjuring golden bonds with his magic that wrapped tightly around Robin, making him immovable.

"It's been fun kid." Canary said. "But it's over now. You've lost. And the prophecy is still being fulfilled. Look at your dearly beloved one last time. Because as of midnight tonight, her fate will be forever sealed."

And with that, he disappeared; even before Robin had a chance to look at Raven that one last time he had been promised. And as he stared up at the full moon, he couldn't stop a single tear from trickling down his cheek. He had failed her once again.

**Phew……………this is the longest chapter I have written in a while. I hope you guys like it so far. Darkgirlravengrayson14, did you like the character I made for you? I've noticed that Canary is starting to call Robin 'Lover Boy' just as much as the twins calling him Christmas…soooo sorry about that. And sorry I have a knack for leaving you hanging. But it seems to keep people interested in reading on. And I'm going to have an authors note chapter at the end of the story thanking everyone for reviewing and my responses to them. So if you want to be on that list, REVIEW! **

**My friend and I were talking and we got on the subject of how Canary seemed pretty much invincible. So we decided ****we**** could take him any day….if he didn't have powers…and we had a canarybar. Because crow bars should be used to kill his bro . and my friend insisted that I put that in somewhere. And I would rather not have a chapter that has absolutely nothing to do with the story. So I put it here. Happy, Bilbo? (Nickname not penname)**


	15. four hours to midngiht

Ok peoples

Ok peoples. I'm not sure how this chapter is gonna go either…just a bunch of random writing…sorry. I'm just trying to pass time till midnight. cuz I actually know what's supposed to happen then.

Disclaimer; oh c'mon! If I owned Teen Titans, I wouldn't have to write this story! It would've already been on the teli!

Chapter#15

Four hours to midnight

"Beast Boy, Cyborg!" Terra yelled through her communicator. "We found something."

"Be there in a snap dude." Beast Boy replied.

Terra sighed and reattached her communicator to her belt. She had a feeling none of them were expecting what Starfire and she had found. They had eventually made there way to a white gazebo with a grand harp placed in the center of it. And next to the harp was a sixteen-year-old girl, with her face in her hands, crying her heart out. Serenity.

"What do you mean you failed them?" Terra asked, kneeling next to her.

"Robin and Crow." Serenity replied. "I brought them to the place where everyone was being kept…and now I can't get them out."

"Do not fear friend." Starfire said, trying to sound more confident then she felt. "I believe that our friends are very capable of opening cans of the butt whoop upon our enemy."

"You don't get it." Serenity shot back. "My brother in merciless. And the last time I checked _he_ was opening 'can's of butt whoop' upon _them_!"

Starfire looked at her feet and clasped her hands together. "I am sorry…truthfully I do hope that you're brother is alright." She closed her eyes and whispered her next sentence. "I do hope _all_ of them are alright."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get them back." Terra said comfortingly.

"You can't guarantee that." Serenity said, standing up and walking towards the harp.

"Hey dudes!" Were…here…" Beast Boy began, running into the gazebo fallowed by Cyborg. "Dude…"Serenity looked back at the changing solemnly. "I thought you…how did…"

"Don't ask." Serenity said, raising her hand in annoyance at how many times the questions of 'I thought Canary killed you' and 'how did you come back' had been asked. "I need you're help." She continued, stroking the golden string of the harp, making the cloud of silver mist appear once again. Inside it were separate images of each missing companion. All of them somehow bound to the place they were sitting, except for Blackjay, who was being held and dragged across the floor by Canary, trying to pry his hand away from her wrist. Raven was lying on the floor, weak and helpless, nothing binding her, just unable to find strength to move. Then Robin, sitting by a stone wall he was bound to by chains of yellow magic, trying to hold back tears as he stared at the full moon above him.

"But how are we to reach our friends?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"You wont." Serenity said. "I brought them there and now I can't bring them back. I can't doom all of you to the same fate, right now you're there only hope."

"But how are we supposed to help them if you won't let us go to the place their at?" Terra pointed out.

"You have to get to the place Canary is going to take them before he does." Serenity responded.

"And where is that?" Cyborg asked.

"The same place as last time." Serenity responded. "The old library."

"But, the ceremonial chamber was destroyed when Raven became the portal." Starfire said quickly.

"I know, but its not the chamber that matters, it's the location of it." Serenity explained. "That place is directly under the stars of prophecy."

"Ok then, four hours to midnight people! Lets get moving!" Cyborg said, taking the role of leader.

"Wait." Serenity said trying to touch his arm, but her hand went right through it. She withdrew solemnly and continued. "I want you to hide in the shadows until Canary comes. If he knows you're there ahead of time, he wont hesitate to rip you apart."

"We've taken him before." Beast Boy said with a cocky grin.

"And almost died doing so!" Serenity said. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt." She finished, hugging herself and looking down at the cold stone floor of the gazebo.

"Don't worry about it, we can do this." Terra said with a smile. Then she took off with everyone else after Cyborg yelled.

"Teen Titans, go!"

Before she left, Starfire hovered to her deceased companion. "Do not fear." She said. "We will be victorious." And then she left silently.

"But tonight…something will break." She said. "Or someone." She then began to break down like she never had before; tears pouring uncontrollably down her face. "I'm so sorry Crow." She hid her face in her hands. "You knew my plan, and now you shouldn't have to take my place." She said to nobody in particular. If only she hadn't been so weak. If only she could have kept strong until she was able to get help. It was completely hopeless now. And she knew the Titans were nowhere near prepared for the evens that would unfold in the next four hours.

--

_I am such an idiot!_ Robin scolded himself. _She could have gotten us out of there right then if I had just been protecting you a little more!_

_Stop beating yourself up Robin._ Raven said to him. They had found that they were closer to each other then they thought, so Raven, slowly regaining her telepathy abilities had begun to communicate with him.

_But we if it hadn't been for me we would be out of here by now._

_No we wouldn't. _Raven pointed out. _Even if you had been more on guard, Canary would have been able to get to me. _

Robin sighed. _I just can't help but feel that we wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't been so…_

_Shut up Robin, you sound pathetic. _Raven said to him, kind of annoyed at his constant self-scolding.

_Sorry. _Robin thought back to her, a little embarrassed. _I sound like an idiot, don't I?_

_Oh just a little._

_But not nearly as pathetic as I sound when I try to tell you I love you. _Before Robin could comprehend what he had thought, Raven responded in surprise.

_What?_

_Nothing!_

_I'm not that clueless Robin, so don't try to give me that._

_Right, she's as smart as she is beautiful. _Robin thought, unintentionally.

_What was that? _Raven asked, a little hopeful and embarrassed at the same time.

_Right, I forgot that I never get the slightest bit of privacy while you're in my head._

_Wait o' avoid the question Boy Blunder._

_Yeah, pretty smooth wasn't it? _Robin joked. _Now can we get back to the problem at hand? _He thought quickly, before he let anything else slip.

_Fine. _Raven stated plainly. _But you're not getting out of it next time._

_Yeah, I had a feeling I wouldn't._

_What time was it when you left?_

_Only a bit after noon._

_Seriously? It seemed like just a few hours before you showed up._

_Time must travel faster here._

_That might be the case. The days always did seem longer after I got to Earth._

_But the question is, if a full twelve hours passed before we got here and it only seemed like a couple to you, how much longer Is it until midnight on Earth?_

…_I don't know…but it's a little to close in my book, considering I'm scheduled to be murdered by my own sister at that time._

_Don't say that…_

_I'm only stating the facts oh fearless leader. _Raven said with a sarcastic tone on these last words.

_Fearless huh? Well I can tell you one thing I fear the most._

_Oh really. Well as I'm doomed by tonight and won't be able to find time to blackmail you, might as well confess. _

Robin hesitated at the word 'confess'. Maybe he should tell her everything, right there and then. After all, after tonight was over he might not get the chance again…No! He would find a way to save Raven! She wasn't going to die! Not if _he_ had anything to say about it!

_Well?_

_I'm afraid of…Losing you…_

_wha-wh…Really?_

_Yes…if anything happened to you…I-I don't know what I would do…certainly not live on knowing I let you get hurt…_

_Robin…I-I don't know what to say._

Silence…

"You could say you love me." Robin whispered to himself, trying not to send his thought to Raven.

_Robin?_

_Yeah?_

_Considering toady's my last day to live, I just want to confess something…_

_Yes?_

_I…I think that I…love you… _these last two words were said in a whisper, but Robin still heard them loud and clear, and his heart skipped a beat.

_Raven, I…did you just…did I hear you right? _

_Yes Robin you…you heard me right…and I know you love Starfire so you probably think I'm an idiot now._

_No Raven…I don't love Starfire…I lo… _But before he could finish, he heard Raven scream in pain. _Raven? _No answer. _Raven! _Still no answer. "RAVEN!" He yelled out loud with both his voice and mind. But there was only silence… "Raven…I…I love _you_."

Just then, Canary burst through the door, dragging Raven and the twins behind him with his magic, Blackjay being the only one conscious, struggling to free her wrist from his grasp as she clenched the ceremonial cloth tightly around herself. "Come on Lover Boy." He said, reaching out his hand. Robin's bonds disappeared and he immediately shot up, clenching his fists in battle stance. "Relax, I'm not here to fight you." Canary said matter-of-factly.

"Then what do you want?" Robin shot back at him, examining the unconscious sisters.

"Making this simple, I wont put you through a whole lot of pain if you come quietly back to Earth."

"I'd rather die then let you get away with this." Robin shot back, realizing that Canary was taking them all back to perform the ceremony.

"Ok then, I'm flexible." Canary said. He then clenched his fist with a yellow aura around it and the yellow magic that was dragging the two unconscious sisters behind him separated, Darting towards separate parts of the burnt down house, and returning with one of Robin's companions.

Just then, Blackjay yelled to him. "Robin! Look out!" She screamed, trying to point to the wall behind him with the arm Canary was holding her by.

Robin turned just in time to see a giant clawed hand slash out at him. He quickly dodged it, but then he felt something hit him hard in the back, and before he could turn his full attention to it, the hand had grabbed him and began to crush him. He was now struggling for air, waving his legs franticly, as if it would help him escape. His eyelids now began to feel heavy…maybe if he could close his eyes for just one second…No! He couldn't die now. He couldn't let it end like this. But before he could stop himself, he shut his eyes tightly, and slowly, but steadily, drifted into darkness.

Alrighty people! That was pretty much a not quite as intense chapter before the Titans solemn hour. And soooooooooooooooooooooooo the next chapter is the one that inspired this story in the first place. And also one of the last :'( and I had fun writing this so I don't want it to end! And I know you don't want it to either goopypie. But look out for my next chapter story I'll be writing after I'm done with this. It's a Rob/Rae/Red X love triangle as planed for now. Bye!


	16. The Titans Solemn Hour

**Alright sorry about the cliffys guys, but it's almost done! And the rest of the chapters except for the epilogue are going to be like that so sorry and I'm not quite sure if I'm gonna make it a bit longer then planned either…hmm. But aaaaanyways, it's getting pretty intense. And sorry about the long update time. I wanted this to be the best chapter yet. But it still isn't its best. So I'll just have to edit it more lately. But I jus couldn't wait to update any longer! Aaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Chapter#16**

**The Titans solemn hour**

Robin remained in darkness for some tome and when he finally opened his eyes he still could see nothing. _Were am I?_ Robin asked himself as he noticed his body aching and he was laying on a hard and uncomfortable surface. He couldn't be dead. He was sure it wouldn't be so dark and his muscles wouldn't be hurting so much. He painfully sat up and peered through the darkness until he saw something stir in the shadows. He hesitated before slowly crawling towards it. He was almost completely blind in the darkness, but he was able to make out that it was the shape of a female leaning against a stone wall. He slowly reached out and touched her shoulder and her head whipped around and looked at him to reveal tear filled violet eyes. "Raven!" Robin breathed, quickly pulling her closer to him. "Are you alright?" He asked as he wrapped his protecting arms around her.

"I-I'm fine…for now." Raven said through tears, curling up closer to him, placing her hands on his chest.

"What happened?" Robin asked, holding her a bit tighter.

"I'm not sure." Raven said. "But I have an idea…I just hope I'm wrong." Robin loosened his grip slightly and reached his hand up, caressing her cheek. Then he smiled and gently kissed her cheek were his hand had previously been. Raven's eyes went wide in reaction to this completely unexpected action. After a long and slightly awkward but thoughtful moment had passed, she finally spoke. "You can let go now." She whimpered.

"I don't want to." Robin replied softly, and held her even closer. Raven shivered involuntarily under his touch, but remained silent, her eyes now scanning the room, looking at anything but the man who was holding her**. **

She noted that they were sitting in a stone hallway that seemed to lead into a giant room that had no roof. Huge Statues of five cloaked figures lined the walls. The inside of the hoods were empty of any stone face. And in the middle of it all was her youngest sister, lying on the wet stone floor, the full moon that was almost exactly above her at this point as rain continually poured down on top of her, coating the chamber in water. Raven knew this place all too well. It still haunted her dreams. It was the ceremonial chamber in the old town library.

Raven remained still for a short while before slowly pulling away from Robin and standing up. Robin reluctantly released her as she did this. The telepathic teen stood still for a short amount of time, merely staring into her leader's masked eyes, allowing herself to ponder for just a moment on what was under it. She then whipped her head around before she could get any further into her thoughts and began pacing towards her sister. But as soon as she reached the end of the stone hallway, she was blasted back by something. She gasped and landed hard on her back. Robin quickly ran to her and helped her to her feet. Raven looked at the end of the hallway, confused at why she had been cast away from her destination when nobody was there to stop her. She slowly began walking towards it again, but this time she reached out her hand in front of her. But she felt something solid in front of her and noticed yellow ripples flowing from were her hand was, and when she pushed hard against it, she was immediately thrown back, Robin caught her this time. Raven let out a sigh of frustration. Canary had left an invisible wall.

"Just great." Raven huffed, blowing a few strands of her purple hair out of her face. She stood up, trying not to stumble against Robin. When she was finally on her feet, she turned to him and opened her mouth to speak. But before she could say anything, he suddenly slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into an unexpected embrace. Raven gasped at this but didn't attempt to break free of him; she just enjoyed the warmth she felt inside as he held her.

"Robin." She whispered. "I want to ask you something." Robin looked down at her and she looked back, her eyes filled with confusion, but also hope. "I know you love Starfire, so why are you doing all of this for me?" She said. "Why do you care so much?"

Robins masked eyes widened in disbelief. Is that really what Raven thought? That he didn't care enough for her to as least try to save her? "Because, Raven." He began. "I _don't_ love Starfire." Ravens eyes widened in disbelief at this. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could do anything, Robin pressed his index finger over her lips to silence her. He then smiled and pressed his lips to the other side of it, kissing her ever so slightly. Raven gasped softly and Robin breathed in, taking in her scent. "I love y…"

"I KNEW IT!" A voice squealed behind them. Robin instinctively held raven closer in protection and turned to face whoever it was.

"Sarah?" Raven said, her jaw dropping in disbelief. "h-how long have you been standing there?" She continued.

Sarah shrugged. "Long enough."

Robin and Raven blushed. "If you have been there the whole time why didn't you try to escape." Robin said. "There's a giant hallway behind you."

"I tried." Sarah stated. "There's a wall." She then used her power to pick up a stone and throw it behind her. There was a flash of yellow and it came soaring back, hitting her in the back of the head. "…Ouch…" Sarah said, rubbing the back of her head. Then she smiled mischievously at them and put her hands behind her back. "And did you really think I was going to miss _this_?"

Raven looked at Robin and noticed that one of her arms was around his neck and the other on his chest. She blushed at he looked down at her and his face turned red. They quickly pulled apart and stood perfectly still, pretending nothing had happened.

Sarah giggled innocently. _How can she be so happy? _Robin thought, he sighed and looked at the floor. "I can't believe this is happening." He whispered to himself.

In hearing this, Sarah perked up, hoping for some answers. "Hello!" Sarah called out. "C'mon! I have no idea what's going on here people! Can someone at least give me a _hint_? Why the heck are we here? Why is Blackjay so depressed lately? What is this _prophecy _I have been hearing about?" She continued.

Raven's eyes widened. Sarah didn't know? She _did_ disappear when she was seven, about a week before they found the second part of the prophecy, but Raven thought Armen would have had enough sense to tell her. she approached her companion.

"Raven." Sarah said, as if waiting for some answers. Robin then began to approach her and she whispered something in Ravens ear that caused her to blush. But all Robin could really catch was something like "you're boyfriends kind of cute."

Raven looked at her solemnly. "Armen didn't tell you anything did he?" She said. Sarah shook her head. Raven sighed. "You shouldn't have been brought into this in the first place…but now that you're in…you have to know."

--

Starfire hovered a few feet away from the ceremonial chamber, her eyes fixed on Canary, who was moving about he room occasionally leaving and coming back with one of her companions and chaining them inside the empty hoods of the statues that resembled Raven. She spoke into her communicator to make sure her teammates were all in position. "Friends, I wish to know of you're location." She said.

"I'm in position Star." Terra responded.

"What she said." Beast Boy confirmed.

"What of our friends Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"The only person I could find was Crow, and he has no idea were anybody else is." Cyborg said.

"I believe it is time to kick the butt." Starfire said, her eyes glowing with green power.

"Alright team, this is our last chance. If we loose this battle we loose our friends too." Cyborg said solemnly, but then he added with quite a bit of enthusiasm. "So lets kick his evil butt!"

"Right." The remaining Titans responded.

"Lets go." Terra said. She clenched her fists and a yellow eruption of energy spurted from the ground around Canary then the earth around him lifted into the air.

Canary spun around to find Terra, with a yellow aura around her fists, and a really angry expression. "Sorry Canary, but _nobody_ messes with _my_ friends." She said, before slamming the wet stone and earth onto her enemy.

When he was completely covered, Starfire shot beams of green energy from her eyes, causing the rocks to explode. She then put her hands in front of her and her star-bolts charged up until they grew all around her. She then threw her attack at Canary with all her might.

Before he had time to recover, Cyborg joined in and blasted him with his sonic cannon. Beast Boy then took over and flew at him in the form of an pterodactyl and picked him up, turning into an elephant once he had gotten far enough into the air. Allowing himself to drop with Canary. When they landed on the ground he morphed back into his human form and stepped back to join his teammates. "I have a feeling that hurt you a lot more than it hurt me." Beast Boy said with a smile.

Canary slowly stood up and faced them. "So the Teen Titans return." He said. "To lose again."

"Sorry, but you're the one going down this time!" A voice said.

Canary turned around to be faced with his twin brother, standing only a few yards away. "I highly doubt that Crow." Canary commented. "We both know how weak you are."

"Yeah right! I can take you anytime anywhere!" Crow yelled to his twin

"Lets face it, even if you were strong enough, you wouldn't have the guts to lay a hand on me." Crow clenched his fists tightly in rage as his brother said this. "You and me are the only ones left in our entire family, seeing all that death has made you weak. You know you wouldn't be able to watch me get hurt."

"Shut up!" Crow shot back. "I always have had what it takes to bring you down."

"Oh sure, the power maybe." Canary stated coolly. "But you never have had the courage." Crow's eyes began to glow violet. "I may be you're enemy…" Canary began. "But I'm still your brother."

At this point, tears began to form in Crow's eyes. "B-but you have taken everyone and everything I care about away." Crow yelled, trying to sound more confident then he felt. "And I hate you for it! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you to oblivion right now!" He yelled, his voice still shaky.

"Because." Canary began. "I'm you're brother. And no matter what I do you will never be able to find it in yourself to destroy me."

Tears automatically trickled down Crows cheeks. He was right. No matter what he did, No matter how much he hated him, Canary was his brother. And Crow didn't want to see anyone else get hurt, especially if they were family. He let the violet energy around his fist fade and he merely stood…waiting for his brother to destroy him.

"So what are you waiting for?" Crow said. "Destroy me! Isn't that what you have been trying to do?"

Canary grinned. "Sorry _little brother_, but I still need you alive…for now."

"You're only older by two minutes." Crow stated shakily. Remembering the good times he and his brother had had before he decided to betray his duty and murder their parents. Then, they had always fought over who was older, and hearing his twin call him 'little brother' brought back painful memories.

"Oh that's _it_!" Terra yelled. "Betraying you're friends and family, murdering you're sister, and now manipulating you're brothers feelings?" She was now getting extremely angry at this foe and yellow energy appeared around several rocks around them. "How low can you get?"

"Believe me Terra." Beast Boy began. "This guy can get _really_ low." He then morphed into a cheetah and ran at him. But before he could get close, Canary kicked him backwards, hitting him hard in the jaw. He turned back into his human form and wiped away some blood that was now trickling from the side of his mouth. But then he felt a pulse of painful energy run through his body and he fell to him knees in pain, still being tortured by whatever it was.

Terra threw several boulders at him in anger at hurting so many of her companions. Canary easily dodged every one of them and blasted her back with some of his own yellow energy. She landed herd on her back and when she sat up, the cloth on the back of her shirt was torn and her yellow jacket was practically torn open, revealing her scraped up lower back. She slowly stood up. How was there foe able to cause so much pain by just making her land on her back?

Cyborg then lifted his arm up to blast him with his sonic canon, but Canary quickly took out the bo-staff he had stolen from Robin and jammed it inside his cannon. This served as a pressure point and the rest of his system went out for a short time. But before he could reboot, Canary blasted him back with yellow energy.

Starfire then flew at him from above and tried to punch him in the jaw with her power charged fist. But before she could, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, using her own momentum against her, then let go, hurling her towards the wall behind her. She hit it hard then slid to the floor, scraping her skin wherever it was exposed.

"That's enough playing around for tonight." Canary said with a grin. He then turned to his twin brother and said. "In a matter of minutes the Prophecy shall be completely fulfilled." He then walked to him and grabbed his arm. "And you are needed for that to happen."

Crows eyes flashed in confusion. "What? I have nothing to do with the Prophecy! The only people mentioned in it are Armen, Sarah, Bluejay, and…"

"Serenity." Canary finished for him. "But I destroyed her, regretfully not thinking of the consequences." He continued, dragging his brother towards a cloaked statue. "So you will have to substitute her power." He then flew up to the hood of the statue and threw his brother into it. He created magical chains around him, binding him to the inside of the hood, hanging by his wrists.

Crow looked around at the other statues to find that Armen, and Bluejay. Bluejay in the one next to him and Armen in one across from him. There were five statues, one separated Armen from he and Bluejay and the last one across from Bluejay. And he had a feeling he knew who was going into these extra statues. "Canary, you know this is wrong. Please don't." He whispered to his brother, tears now trickling down his cheeks.

"Aw poor Crow." Canary mocked, seeing his brother's tears. "You always _did_ show too much emotion for you're own good." He then flew closer to him. "But sorry. I think I _like_ seeing you in pain." He chuckled.

Crow clenched his fists and lifted his knee, introducing it to his brother's jaw. "Shut up, murderer."

Canary grinned. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Believe me. If I had a hit for every person _you_ have hurt, you wouldn't be saying that."

"Shame you don't then." Canary mocked. "And even if you did, you couldn't attack me. Not in the position you're in."

Crow hung his head. His anger was now building up inside of him. The rage at his brother for everything he had ever done. Canary knew this. And he wanted his brother to be angry. It was the only way the ceremony would work.

Canary hovered to the ground and grinned at the motionless form of Blackjay, slowly waking from her unconsciousness. "Rise and shine." He said mockingly. But before Blackjay could wake up completely and comprehend what was happening, Canary walked past her and towards the chamber in which he was holding the last three captives.

--

"B-but…" Sarah began. "No! It can't be!"

Raven sighed. "It can be, Sarah…and it is."

Sarah shook her head. "No! I wont believe this is the end! I wont let it happen!"

"Sarah. That is what my sisters and I have been saying this whole time. But here we are…and it's happening." Raven sighed. "There is nothing we can do anymore. Blackjay will transform and be lost forever, along with me. After that all of the people in Trygon's way will be gone. Once her destiny is fulfilled she and the people who's power she uses will become a second portal. And this time nobody will be able stop him."

Sarah covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly. "But Blackjay is stronger then that! She will be able to overpower her destiny!"

Raven shook her head. "No Sarah…not this time."

"But you did!" Sarah began, tears now filling her eyes. "Why not her?"

"Sarah, I had my friends, my love, and if Robin hadn't have found me I probably wouldn't have been able to overpower my father in the first place!" Raven shot back, a little more harshly then she had intended. "She has _nothing_!"

Sarah looked at the floor. Raven was right. At this point, nothing could be done. All hope was lost.

Robin was sitting by the wall with his hands covering his face, grabbing locks his hair in frustration. No matter how much he tried he couldn't find a way to stop the prophecy. He had promised himself he would stop it. For Raven's sake and that of the world, but so far it looked like he was breaking his promise to himself. He sighed and stood up, looking back at the ceremonial chamber, were the rain was still hammering down. But just then, a flash of lightning confirmed the dangerous silhouette of Canary approaching them. He gasped and ran to Raven and Sarah.

"C'mon we have to hide." He said quickly. Raven and Sarah looked at him in confusion, but he didn't give them time to comprehend what was happening before he grabbed their hands and led them further into the tunnel until he found a large pile of rubble to hide behind.

"What are you doing?" Sarah said loudly. Robin slapped his hand over her mouth and made a gesture for her to be quiet. He was in a tight space between the wall and the rubble, with a firm grip around Raven's waist and Sarah was crouching next to him, looking around in wonder.

Just then they heard a crash from somewhere else in the corridor. Raven instinctively held Robin's arms tighter around her waist and curled up closer to him. It was true that by this time she had regained her power but her emotions were going haywire, so she couldn't find it in herself to conjure her magic.

"I know you're here." Canary's voice said from just beyond there hiding place.

There was another crash and Raven let out a small squeal of fear, whipping her head around to face Robin. But in doing so, her lips accidentally grazed his ever so slightly. She gasped softly and blushed, her eyes wide, staring into his masked ones. They merely sat there in silence, staring at each other, doing there best not to make a sound in fear that Canary would find them.

Sarah held her breath and bit her bottom lip in fear of the yellow clad young man that was seeking them. _Oh please oh please oh please oh please. _She whispered to herself over and over again.

Robin held onto Raven tighter then ever before. All three of them were stricken with complete and utter fear, and he felt as if he was there only hope. If anything happened to them it was his fault, right now, protecting them was his responsibility. And he wasn't about to let go. He felt Ravens hands move to his chest and his face began to heat up. He then did something completely unexpected by _both_ of them. He gently moved her face so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Raven, I love y..." He whispered.

Ravens eyes went wide, but before she could fully comprehend what he was saying to her, there was a loud crash and the rubble that was hiding them lifted into the air to reveal Canary.

"Why there you are." He said mockingly. "You never call, you never write, I was starting to get worried."

"Yeah like we would want to stay in contact with _you_!" Sarah grumbled.

Canary scoffed and turned his attention back to Robin and Raven. "Oh, lover boy and tweedy bird. don't think I forgot about you."

"Its Robin and Raven to you, jerk." Robin said as he and Raven scrambled to their feet and prepared for battle.

Canary chuckled and let his eyes glow yellow. And before they could do anything, yellow energy wrapped itself around Sarah, keeping her from even moving her fingers. Raven vanished with a flash of golden light and re-appeared in Canary's grasp. He was holding her several feet above the ground by her throat.

"Let her go!" Robin yelled, taking out the extra bo-staff he had put in his belt.

Canary smirked and held out his hand. The first bo-staff he had stolen from the boy wonder earlier appeared in front of him. It moved on its own, hitting Robin hard in the chest and pinning him to the wall by his wrists. He smiled at the sight of the powerless teenager attempting to break free, but to no avail. "Sorry lover boy, but I can't have you getting in the way." He then began to walk away, dragging Sarah and Raven behind him.

Before she disappeared into the dark corridor, Robin saw Raven reach her hand out to him and call his name. He struggled to free himself, but when he finally broke free, they had already disappeared. He clenched his fists. "Nobody's taking her away." He whispered to himself before chasing after his enemy.

--

Raven tried to free herself from Canary's grasp but couldn't remove his strong hand witch had by this time moved to her arm.

"Let go of me!" She said again.

Canary entered the ceremonial chamber were Blackjay was still working on standing up. He created a felid of energy around the youngest telepath and hovered to the hood of the statue next to Armen. He chained Sarah to the inside of it then flew to the middle statue, thrusting Raven into the empty hood. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear, misery, and pain.

His eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm not sorry." He said in a deadly whisper.

"I didn't think you would be." Raven whispered back. "Someone as heartless as you would never feel regret. In fact, you wouldn't feel _anything_." She finished a little louder.

Canary clenched his fists. "Just like you." He said.

Ravens heart sank as Canary hovered back down to the floor and walked towards her youngest sister. "NO!" She screamed as she watched him drop the field around her sister and grab her wrist. She saw the Titans sprawled on the ground, clearly injured past the point of brutal pain. How could he? Was Canary so heartless that he could cause this much pain without even feeling sorry in the slightest? She should have destroyed him when she had the chance. But no. Instead she was a fool and ask the council to give him a second chance and choose him to be her sister's guardian. She was wrong. He would never change. And because of her ignorance, so many lives were about to be lost forever.

Blackjay looked up at her captor with weak and pain filled eyes. "Say goodbye little pawn." Canary said to her with a mocking grin. Blackjay closed her eyes tightly and allowed tears to trickle down her cheeks. She then let black energy spurt around her clenched fist and weakly lifted her fists and lightly touched Canary's chest. This caused the black energy to bleed throughout the rest of his body and Blackjay's eyes faded to a white glow. She narrowed her eyes and he was forced backwards, hitting the wall behind him.

Blackjay stumbled to her feet and glared at him. "I never liked goodbyes." She growled. She knew she was too weak to survive another blow. And that was exactly what she wanted.

Canary glared at her. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a chain of dirty words. "Why you meddling little…"

"Language Canary." Blackjay said, holding up her hand. "Language."

Canary clenched his fists and charged a powerful blast of yellow energy. But just as it was about to hit Blackjay, someone jumped in front of her and took the hit. She gasped and looked down at her savior to see…Robin…

"Nice job Christmas! You were _supposed_ to let me die!" Blackjay said to him harshly.

"What? You're kidding me! I mean I always knew you were crazy but not suicidal!" Robin shot back.

Blackjay glared at him as he got to his feet. "Don't you get it? If I'm not alive I can't destroy anybody! I was trying to get him mad enough to destroy me before I could turn into the angel of death!"

Robin faced her and grabbed her shoulders. "Listen Blackjay, nobody is going too die! Not you, not Raven, not anyone!" But before she could respond, held her tighter and jumped out of the way of a blast Canary had just sent at them.

Blackjay's expression darkened and she turned her head away. "We have tried everything Robin. There's no hope anymore."

Robin frowned. "Blackjay, look at me." He tightened his grip on her shoulders and she turned her face back to him and he continued. "This prophecy is about you, you can take control! You can stop it!"

Blackjay closed her eyes and choked back tears. "Robin, I'm a fourteen year old girl. I don't have what Raven had when she overcame her prophecy." Tears trickled down her cheeks, stinging the scar on her face. "She had the Titans, she had more control, and most of all…she had _you_." She knocked his hands away from her shoulders and stepped away. "I have nothing."

Robin's expression turned from one of determination to sorrow. "Blackjay, that's not true." He said, taking a step closer to her. "You have the Titans too, we were always right behind you. You have all of us alongside you, including you're friends from Azarath. Especially Crow. He has put the _most_ effort into helping you." At the sound of Crows name, Blackjay looked up and more tears cascaded down her face. "You may not have as much power as Raven, but you still can overcome this." They dodged another blast before continuing.

Blackjay placed her clenched fist over her chest. "Robin, don't you get it?" She said. "Raven was born because my father disguised himself as a human being. Bluejay and I…we were _created_…as backup in case Raven survived." She closed her eyed and unclenched her fist, still not moving it from over her chest. "We are _heartless_. Demons created to do nothing more then destroy. We don't think, we don't feel."

Robin approached her again and whipped away some tears that were resting on her cheeks. "Then what do you call this?" He asked her, showing the wet tears on his hand. "You say you can't feel, that you're inhuman and were created for nothing more then destruction. But you are so much more. You _can_ feel. And you _can_ stop this from happening. But you have to be willing to." He finished.

Blackjay looked down and remained silent for a short moment before she reached out and placed a hand on Robin's chest. He gasped at this sudden movement. "You have a heart." Blackjay whispered with a slight smile. "I can feel it, you're alive… you're in love." She withdrew her hand and placed it over her own chest again. She frowned at the emptiness she felt. "I don't." She whimpered. "And I never will."

Robin frowned and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Yes you do. You can control this prophecy. It doesn't have to end like this." He said.

Blackjay shook her head vigorously. "Stop it." She whispered harshly. "I'm not alive…I can hardly even feel you're hand on my shoulder!"

Robin took her chin and lifted her head so she was facing him. "I know that you can feel because you can cry. Tears come from feelings of sorrow, it may be negative feelings but its still a feeling, an emotion!" he said, trying not to sound to harsh.

"SHUT UP!" Blackjay screamed at him. She then let black energy form in her fists and she punched him in the chest were she had felt his heart. He was thrown against a wall and slid to the floor, landing with a painful thud. Blackjay gasped and stared at her hands. She had just hurt one of her companions and the only person that could help her with everyone else in chains. "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-to…" she trailed off.

Robin stood up. "It's alright." He said.

Blackjay opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a scream. Canary had appeared behind her and thrust a dagger into her shoulder. Blackjay held her shoulder were it hurt and collapsed on her knees.

"Sorry but you're therapy session is over." Canary said with a grin. He removed the dagger and grabbed Blackjay around her waist. She struggled to free herself but she couldn't. Canary grinned. "Its time." He said. "Only three minutes to midnight."

Just then, the ground beneath them began to grow until they were standing on a quantity of stone shaped like a hand with long sharp fingernails, almost like claws. Blackjay stared at the ground that was so far beneath them. She was now on the same level of the hoods of the statues, the wind whistling around her, making the wet ceremonial cloth whip around her legs. She shivered under the cold rain and wind as Canary released her and she fell to her knees.

"Let the ceremony begin." Canary said. He then began reciting the prophecy. And with every word be spoke, a marking on Blackjay's scar lit up.

"_The gem was born from evils fire, the gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal. But if the gem resists his will, then she will pay the price. The depths to witch she shall fall, to never ending sleep."_

Canary turned to the statue that held Sarah and held out his hand.

"_The heart as hard as stone."_

He said. A white aura came from her, out of her eyes and mouth. Once it left her body completely she went limp and grew pale. Her brother called out her name in worry as the white energy began swirling around Blackjay's ankles, causing her hair and the ceremonial cloth to flap wildly in the wind and rain. Canary turned to the statue that held Armen and held out his hand.

"_The hatred cold as ice."_

He continued. Then a light blue energy came from Armen's eyes and mouth as well and he went limp just as his sister did. The blue energy of his soul began to circle Blackjay as well and Canary turned to the Statue containing Bluejay.

"_The soul of despair and control."_

Blackjay stared in horror as black energy flowed from her twin sister's mouth and eyes then began to circle her waist. Canary grinned and turned to the final statue, witch contained Crow. "Goodbye brother." He heard him whisper before he continued.

"_And the rage as uncontainable as the flames."_

Before the violet energy finished streaming from Crows mouth and eyes, he yelled to Blackjay. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you!" He began to become paler and his body went limp. "I love you." He whispered before he completely lost his life the eternal abyss. But Blackjay heard his words.

"…I love you too..." She whispered to herself as his violet energy swirled around her. All of the energy together began to circle around her entire being. _I love him? _She thought to herself as the power embraced her. _Robin was right…I CAN feel…but now it really is to late. I could have stopped it…why didn't I stop it?… _tears began to roll uncontrollably down her cheeks.

She was now losing her soul, slowly slipping away. She suddenly found herself in the middle of a sea of fire, unable to escape it. She then saw a figure in the center of the blaze. She ran to him and burst into tears as they collided, clenching her fists around the fabric of his shirt. He merely stood there in silence looking down at the small frail girl clinging to him with his deep brown eyes. He then reached his hand up and gently caressed her cheek. Blackjay leaned on his chest and closed her eyes slowly, allowing fresh tears to cascade down her pale cheeks. "Crow." She whimpered to the figure she was clinging to. "I-I'm sorry." She said, clenching her fists tighter. She then felt her hair grow longer and her fingernails slowly sharpen as if she had claws. Her dress grew longer and she felt the painful sensation of large black wings tearing from her back.

"I am so sorry…for everything." She whispered again before feeling something pull her away from him. She felt his hand grab hers and try to keep her from leaving, but it slipped away ever so slowly, and he was only able to brush her fingertips before she was pulled away from him completely.

The vision faded and she opened her eyes, staring at the sky as her now long black hair flowed in the wind.

The rain mixed with her constant tears as she looked to the sky. The two stars left in the prophecy's constellation were fading slowly. But just then, she heard a ring throughout the city, representing the stroke of midnight. And the star representing the third day vanished. The final one, representing Raven, began to grow dimmer by the second.

More tears.

With the final strike of the clock that night, something else echoed throughout the city. The scream of a fourteen year old girl screaming in pain, regret, and with her final breath.

The power swirling around her began to flow into her own mouth and eyes and flashes of violet, black, white, and blue filled the air. The fingers of the stone hand clenched around her and she felt a sensation of power running throughout her body. To much power. To much power for this form to sustain. At that moment she began to slowly transform into something that she feared becoming her whole life.

"_Together shall form the dark angel. And he shall rise in power once more!"_

Blackjay heard Canary yell the final words of the prophecy. Blackjay closed her eyes as more tears cascaded down her pale face from her now red eyes. She then let herself fall into darkness. But she just wouldn't let it end like this. There had to be something more she could do…in her last attempt to keep this horrible event from happening, she used all the rest of her being to utter three final words…

"_Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos"_

**aaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm going to kill myself! I can't believe I left it here! But don't worry guys. This is NOT the last chapter. there's still a few more to go. and again.**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE INTESITY CLIFF HANGERS!!**

**But this chapter WAS awesome right? EVERYONE THAT READS THIS CHAPTER IS REQUIRED TO REVIEW CUZ ITS PRACTICLY MY BEST YET!**

**And if you don't review I will find you. Hehe. Devil face. But let me know if this chapter was worth the wait. **


	17. The turning point

**OH MY GOTH! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT THERE IS A HORRIBLE THING CALLED JR. HIGH! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ DON'T KILL ME! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! But I think we all agree on one thing at this point. I HATE CANARY! I CREATED HIM BUT NOW I HATE HIS GUTS! Oh and by the way, I didn't make myself totally clear in how Bluejay and Blackjay came to be. The only reason they are ravens sisters is because they have the same father. The twins are not the daughters of Arella, Trigon created them in a ceremony on the planet were he was sealed away, for now I am calling it Metrion. So they weren't _born_ they were _created_ and Arella took them in as her daughters because she didn't wanna have anyone go through the pain of having Trigon as a father and no loving mother to care for them and yada yada yah blah blee blee.**

**--please note that I might get a little out of hand with the dramatic-ness. With it being one of the last chapters and all.**

**Chapter 17: The turning point**

Raven could only sit there on the inside of the stone hood, watching the scene in horror. She may not have been chained up like everyone else was in the giant statues, but even so, what could she do without Canary stopping her?

The blood-curdling scream coming from Blackjay rang through the air as Raven helplessly reached out to her, thinking of nothing else to do. One last sound echoed throughout the chamber as everyone who had been taken and drained of life and power cried out all at once before growing distant and fading as if they were unwillingly being pulled away to some far off place.

As the cries of despair faded out by Blackjay's full transformation beginning, memories of events that had happened over the last three days raced through Raven's mind. Things that had been felt. Things that had been said.

The Azarathian telepath hung her head and started to cry as a large explosion echoed throughout the chamber. A transparent, force field dome suddenly appeared around the stone in the middle of the circular room where Blackjay was transforming and expanded outward, filling the majority of the chamber and forcing Robin and the remaining titans back and isolating the only three living Azarathians. Namely, Raven and Canary, who simply stood where he was with his arms folded and an evil grin of triumph on his face.

The stone that surrounded Blackjay eventually dispersed to reveal the small frail girl who was now covered in black armor on her torso and her shins. Black cloth gathered at her hips, flowing from under her armor to make a long dress that passed her ankles. Large black wings were on her back, and her now knee-length black hair fell around them like spider webs. She looked up at Raven with menacing eyes and a cruel smile.

As she stared at Raven, a flicker of purple flashed into her now red eyes, with horror and disbelief in them. Wait. Was that Blackjay still in there? Raven thought.

Before she could dwell on it any further, Blackjay bolted into the air, drawing a dragon-shaped dagger from her leather belt, and shot at Raven.

Raven gasped and jumped to the side as her younger sister collided with the stone behind her and the statue started to crumble under the resulting shockwaves from the hit. Raven dove out of the stone hood and grabbed to the side of the statue, sliding slid down to the ground. She looked up as soon as her feet touched the floor and saw the dark angel diving down at her with her weapon in hand.

Raven barely had enough time to jump backwards out of the way before Blackjay's feet slammed into the ground where Raven had been only a second before. A crater was left in the stone floor where the angel of darkness had landed.

The two sisters stared at each other for a long while. Raven with an expression of fear and concern not only for herself, but for poor Blackjay, whose innocent eyes had been drown out by the blood-red ones of the monster she had become. Raven took a step backwards, being slightly intimidated by the deadly gaze of the, winged figure until she thought she saw a small shimmer of Blackjay's eyes suddenly emerge and then vanish again. Was her sister somewhere in there still?

Once again, Raven was unable to ponder this in seeing the dark angel giving her a vicious warning look. Raven tensed up regretfully, not wanting to fight this dark being that was once her sister, but knowing that she would still have to do it for her life. As well as her friends and everyone else's in the world.

No sooner than she had finished thinking this than did the fatal, armored worrier lunge at Raven once more and the battle between the two dark majesties began.

--

Robin was barley able to get to his feet again with clenched fists as the two sisters began to fight. The dome of transparent black energy had forced himself and the other Titans away from the two sisters, only able to watch from the outside of it as the battle ensued on the inside, with Canary looking like he was enjoying every minute of it.

Robin, nor any of the other titans could get inside to aid their remaining team member, no matter how hard they tried.

Robin slammed his fists on the outside of the dome, calling Raven's name with as much encouragement as possible, and yet his heart kept skipping a beat every time the dark angel released another attack. "C'mon Raven!" He called to the blue-cloaked girl. "Blackjay may be transformed now, but maybe you can still talk some sense into her!"

Raven could only nod in acknowledgment before she had to dodge another blow. However, she still found Tobin's suggestion unlikely. On the other hand, there were things happening that was just making it confusing. According to the prophecy, Blackjay was supposed to be completely gone with another completely heartless being in her place. But if Blackjay was somehow able to keep herself from losing all of her awareness, then maybe that was her that was trying to fight out of the dark entity.

Raven already knew there was no way she could win against her sister now that she had the power of five other mystical beings in addition to the boost the form itself gave her. Robin's suggestion would still be worth a try no matter how hopeless it seemed.

Raven's thought had distracted her as she tried to jump back to dodge another blow, but this time, a second too late. Her sister karate-kicked her in the stomach and she stumbled backwards. Before she could regain her footing, she received another blow to he face that sent her flying. Raven was able to recover from this one by doing a back flip and land about three yards away from her sister.

She rubbed the side of her mouth where it now hurt and tasted blood. She gagged on the taste of it then looked at the dark angel, trying to find that shimmer of Blackjay somewhere in those blood-red eyes again. "Blackjay!" she yelled. "I know you're in there still. I don't know how, but I know you are and I know you don't want to do this. You can still take control."

The angel of darkness grinned evilly and threw the dagger at Raven. Raven tried to dodge, but the dagger nicked her side as it passed. Raven cried out in pain, clutching her side were in hurt and felt the warm blood coming from the new wound.

Blackjay spoke, but her voice didn't sound like her own anymore. It wasn't its regular pitch and joyful, like it usually was. Instead it sounded, dark and raspy and it sounded more mature as if it came from a full-grown woman. "Sorry, honey, but I'm going to be in control until this is finished." Blackjay said with an evil grin. "So by the look of things, you will never see your sister again while your alive."

She held out her hand and the dragon-shaped knife returned to it. In her other hand, appeared a long, slim sword with the familiar black rose wrapping around the blade and handle. She placed the dragon shaped dagger on the blade of the larger sword. The both of them glowed until the two blades seemed to merge together, forming a new and more dangerous looking weapon in her hands. No sooner than the glow stopped to reveal the deadly potential of the sword did the one wielding it lunge at Raven with it.

"_NO_!" Robin yelled as he banged on the walls of the dome. He tried executing some additional martial arts moves to try and get through. He was just taking out his exploding bird-a-rags to throw at it, but something grabbed his wrists, holding him back before he could release them.

"Robin, please." Starfire said when Robin looked behind him to see it was her. "It is no use. We cannot get passed this barrier…no matter how much we wish to." Her green eyes looked regretful as if she didn't want to believe what she was saying any more than robin did.

"I can at least try." Robin grumbled, yanking his hand away from Starfire's grip. He didn't throw his bird-a-rangs though. Instead he looked passed the barrier where Canary stood, looking like he was enjoying every minute of the quarrel between the two girls, especially the parts where Raven was getting attacked. Robin gritted his teeth with clenched fists, feeling a strong hatred come over him as he glared at the boy. How could he do this? Was he really so heartless? Regardless, he was going to pay for it.

Cyborg saw the expression on Robin's face and put a large, metal hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, man. There's nothing we can do now." He told him reluctantly.

"Nothing but hope that she wins." Terra added.

Robin's masked eyes narrowed. "Yes there is." He whispered. He knocked Cyborg's hand off his shoulder and ran off, following the outside of the dome. "And I'm going to make sure I find it." He called back to them as he did so.

"Wait, dude. Do you even know what your doing?" Beast Boy yelled after him. But he was already out of sight.

The four Titans looked around at each other, exchanging nervous glances. "Oh. I feel uneasy regarding the safety…and sanity… of our friend." Starfire said quietly, rubbing her arms in nervousness.

Cyborg patted her on the back in reassurance. "Oh, I'm sure he's got a plan, Star. This is Robin we're talking about here." He said with a smile.

Starfire smiled back with a nod.

"Yeah, but lately I think he's been falling more on the crazy side." Terra commented with a cocked eyebrow.

Beast Boy counteracted this one. "You mean 'crazy in _love,' _right?" He said, folding his arms and looking at Terra with a wink before staring off in the direction robin had disappeared. "Nothing can get in his way now."

They all nodded in agreement and looked back towards the inside of the dome where Raven was having the fight of her life. "But lets hope someone can get in _her_ way." Terra said, indicating towards Blackjay.

--

Robin darted around the inside of the dome, searching for anything about it that could be a sign of a weak point in its structure. He eventually found a bent point that slanted around a large rock on the ground. Thinking this might be what he was looking for, he flung a punch at it. Nothing. Not even a crack.

He sighed in frustration and punched the barrier again. "C'mon!" He growled under his breath, thinking of Raven, whom he knew was in need of help. "Break!" Just as he said this, a surge of energy suddenly coursed through him and when he landed the blow, it felt like an enormous burst of strength had arisen inside him and a large crack appeared in the barrier were his fist had landed.

Robin's eyes went wide in seeing the crack that was slowly starting to heal itself as he looked at his hands in surprise. "How did I…" he began, but then he stopped and jumped slightly as a surge of black energy spontaneously formed above his palm and then fizzled out. He looked up and saw Raven still weaving and dodging to avoid the dark angel's fatal blows, feeling like it was her that had just given him that boost. He did recognize a certain aura about it that came from the bond they shared. It had grown stronger the longer they had gotten to know each other. Was he now able to tap into Raven's powers through it?

Robin felt a newfound hope make his heart start thumping with excitement as he tried to think back on what it was that made it activate. He tried repeating the action he did in punching the barrier, but it didn't work this time. He repeated, this time commanding for the barrier to break again. Again. Nothing. Then he remembered that Raven's powers were controlled by emotions and she was always having to concentrate to fully harness it. He remembered feeling frustrated and angry when he threw that blow that made the crack. Trying to focus on that feeling, he tried punching the barrier again. No effect.

Robin slumped forward in frustration. No wonder Raven was always emphasizing how much trouble she had with her own powers. This was harder than he thought. But whenever she lost control of her emotions she usually had a tendency to break things and cause accidents. They didn't stay lodged inside her unless she brought them out willingly. So why wasn't it working with him now?

Robin looked at his hands trying to think while glancing up once in a while to watch Raven, who seemed to be wiping a cold sweat from her forehead in weariness as the angel continued her relentless assaults. He pressed his hands on the barrier, observing the fight, worriedly. If he didn't get in there soon to help Raven, she was going to lose for sure and he would never get a chance to tell her how he felt about her.

Sparks in his hands suddenly forced his hands away from the wall and he gasped as he suddenly stumbled backwards. He regained his footing and looked at his hands in surprise. It happened again. It _was_ Raven's power. And it was Raven that sparked it's activation for him. Now he understood. It was his concern for Raven that helped him to control it. His bond with Raven was allowing him access to her powers and his concern and love for her seemed to be what triggered it's use.

Thanking he may have gotten the hang of it this time, Robin closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the feeling of the supernatural bond and focusing on the emotions he had wanted to express toward her for a long time. There. He felt it. a gradually building force was emerging inside him and as he released another punch on the barrier a crack, much larger than the first appeared.

"Yes." Robin said triumphantly and he tried again, focusing as hard as he could and feeling the energy grow stronger inside him as he continued landing blows on that same spot in the dome. One final blow made a hole large enough for him to reach inside, grabbing the edges and pulling them apart with all this might. The hole started to shrink as he tried to pull against it and Robin started to panic when he realized he lost his concentration.

_No. Raven needs me. She needs help._ He thought to himself as he strained to keep the hole open. As soon as he thought this, he felt the energy come back to him. His fists became consumed it Raven's energy as he fought to make the hole bigger. With a final pooled in effort, he threw the inside edges of the hole apart, making a hole sizable for him to fit through. He narrowly dove through the hole and rolled on the stone ground onto a leapfrog position before it shrank back down and disappeared behind him as if it had never been made.

He did it. He was in. He looked around, feeling more confident now and after his eyes shifted between Raven and the armored angel, his eyes fell on Canary, who was still standing there, grinning his approval at the sight he was beholding and completely oblivious to the human teenager who had successfully broken through the dome.

Robin's eyes narrowed at the sight of this evil murderer as he stood up and took his bo-staff from his belt. "Lets finish this, mister tall, dark, and ugly." He muttered under his breath. He then ran toward Canary raised his weapon as he jumped into the air. Canary turned around with a confused expression and his eyes widened in seeing Robin come at him. Before he could react any further, Robin had brought the bo-staff down on it's target, hitting the wicked teenager square in the chest.

Canary fell backwards and landed on his back with a painful thud. Before he could comprehend what had happened, he felt something pin him to the ground by merely pushing on his chest. He shook his head to clear it and looked up, seeing Robin. His bo-staff held to his foes chest, forcing him to stay on the ground.

Robin held in a smile at the completely befuddled look on canary's face before it turned into a scowl. "Lover boy." He said through gritted teeth and looking from side to side as if trying to find some outside explanation. "How did you get through the barrier?"

Robin had to grin form this. "Guess I'm not such a weak little human after all." He said triumphantly.

"Whatever kid, you probably just got lucky." Canary said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not a kid, Canary." Robin shot back. "Or did you forget that you're younger than I am."

Canary grinned. "Doesn't matter." He said, knocking the bo-staff aside and forcing robin away as he got to his feet. His fists igniting with yellow fire. "I'm still more powerful than you are. Especially with Trigon himself giving me whatever power I need and want to finish you pathetic annoyances once and for all." His eyes flashed yellow as he finished his statement.

He raised his fist above his head and let flames ignite his whole body until his appearance changed from that of a young boy to a skeletal figure, made of lave rock and ignited in hot fire that came from his whole being.

Robin took an involuntary step back from intimidation in seeing the frightful new appearance. The creature before him grinned through its fangs as it spoke with a dark and raspy tone that echoed through the whole chamber. "Give me your best shot, pretty boy."

What used to be Canary then sent a blast of flames and molten rock at Robin who dodged and recovered his bo-staff before tensing in preparation for battle. So that was it. Canary may have been a servant of Trigon, but now it was that inter-dimensional demon that was the one fueling him. Not only with overwhelming power, but also with the hatred and heartlessness required to have done all those terrible things.

Robin knew that this was going to be another tough battle. Probably the hardest he ever had. If he lost, Raven was lost. And so was the rest of his friends. And the world.

--

Only a few seconds after realizing Robin had miraculously managed to find a way into the dome and saw him fighting Canary, familiar looking lava creatures had started emerging and attacking the four titans still outside the dome as if they were afraid they too would find a way in.

"Look out!" Terra screamed, launching a boulder at a fire demon that had appeared behind Starfire.

"Where are all these things coming from?" Beast Boy commented after dousing another fire demon in water with his elephant form.

"I don't know BB, but Robin and Raven don't need anything else on their hands, so we'll have to be the ones to deal with these guys." Cyborg responded as he rewired his arm into his sonic cannon, took aim and blasted a whole line of the oncoming demons.

Starfire gasped in surprise and blasted another fire demon that she had just found behind her. "There are far too many!" She squealed as at least fifty more materialized in front of her. "No matter how many of them we destroy, they continue their pursuit!"

Cyborg scowled and looked around franticly as if trying to find some answer in an unseen place in the room. But nothing was there aside from a few rocks and rubble from the explosion earlier from Blackjay's transformation.

"As if that's an excuse to give up." Terra said, halting his train of thought. "Just keep fighting guys. We have everything to loose."

Cyborg nodded in agreement to this and stared hard at the still emerging army of fire creatures. "Titans." He said gravely and determinedly.. "Give it all ya' got!"

And with that, the four remaining Titans dove at what could be the final battle of their lives. But if it was, they would have fought it hard, and protecting their friends. That's what counted most.

--

Raven continued to dodge back and forth, just trying to stay alive and using her powers only occasionally when it seemed that it was necessary to keep away from the ravenous being which was still tirelessly going all out to bring her down. Eventually, as she was trying to fly off the ground, Blackjay grabbed her ankle and yanked on her leg, slamming her to the ground onto her back. Raven painfully proper herself onto her elbows, looking up at the angel of darkness.

"Blackjay." Raven said to her younger sister that she just knew was somewhere under that black cloth and armor. "Please. You don't want to do this!"

The face that used to belong to the youngest of the three sisters grinned so menacingly that Raven had to resist the urge to shudder. "Oh, I want to do this." The winged girl said, as she was raising her long sword above her head. "I have _always _wanted to do this."

Raven quickly rolled out of the way as the evil entity was bringing the blade down where her head was. But before she could get up and get to a safer distance from her means of death, the angel of darkness reached for her, grabbing her by the neck. "It is what I was created for." She finished, her voice jumbled and raspy, sounding nothing like the sister that Raven knew and loved.

Raven choked as she felt herself being lifted into the air by her throat. The angel of darkness had such surprising strength as she raised the blue-cloaked telepath above her head level, one-handedly.

Raven closed her eyes and tried to build up as much energy she could muster. "You…may have…been…created…for this…" She managed to choke out as her younger sister dug her claw-lake fingernails into her throat. "But…you were the one who always…told me…that destiny is never decided for us…we shape it ourselves…" Raven squinted through her eyes, still straining to resist the dark angels grip when she saw a flash of amethyst purple in the deep red eyes. For the slightest moment she thought she also saw tears forming. Raven noticed the fingers loosen just a fraction as this happened. She hated to hurt her sister, especially now with a flicker of her old self-showing in those otherwise vengeful eyes, but she had to take this chance.

Raven's eyes flashed white, and black magic exploded from her body, making her youngest sister let out a cry of pain and drop her from the air. Raven landed on her feet and flipped backwards, away from her sister. She tensed up, preparing herself to dodge another assault she was expecting to come, but she realized that the form of the angel of death was doing nothing. In fact, she had her face hidden in her hands and her shoulders were shaking.

"Blackjay?" Raven said, still keeping her guard up. Her sister didn't answer. "Blackjay, is that you?" Raven asked, cautiously taking a step forward. "Blackjay please answer me." She pleaded. Raven didn't realize she had put her guard down as she was slowly approaching the angel of death. If this was really Blackjay again, Raven felt that it was all too easy for that to happen.

Raven suddenly stopped in her tracks when Blackjay looked up at her older sister. Her purple amethyst eyes filled with tears, and a scared expression on her face. "R-Raven…"

Raven's face lit up and she smiled, reaching out to her younger sister. But before she could even touch her, Blackjay's eyes deepened to blood red again and she thrust her palm forward, releasing a telekinetic energy that forced Raven down tot the ground on her back with a hard thud.

The angel of death threw her head back in laughter and paced over to Raven, pushing her into the stone floor with her metal-clad foot when she was trying to get up. "That was so easy it's almost painful." She said with a grin. "You've been so gullible lately, Raven you should really be more careful."

Raven struggled under the angel's armored foot. "Get off of me!" She gasped. "You horrible little…"

"Now Raven, is that any way to talk to your little sister?"

"You are not my sister!" Raven snapped specifically talking to the red eyed being instead of the little Blackjay she saw fighting to get out just now. "Not anymore."

"You never really were." The demonic angel said with another malevolent grin. "The only reason you're considered to be related at all is because you have the same creator. If Arella hadn't been merciful on the poor girls, you two never would have even met."

Raven didn't need to hear this. She grabbed her captor's leg and used all of her strength to throw her off of her own body. She jumped up onto her feet as fast as she could and turned to face the angel of death who regained her focus and looked at Raven menacingly before continuing the battle.

--

As Robin continued to fight Canary, he tried several times to summon more of Raven's energy to help him do so. But his concentration kept on being diverted when he found he had to dodge a fiery blow first. Once, his focus on his bond with Raven got him so distracted, he allowed himself to get smitten by a blast of molten rock that blew him off his feet and onto his back.

"Get up and fight lover boy." A voice rang, and Robin rolled backwards to get to his feet again, clutching his bo-staff as the monster that used to be Canary dove at him. He did a back flip out of the way and spun around, shoving the end of his staff into the molten rock chest of his foe. It stuck there and Robin backed away expecting something to happen when, to his surprise, the monster merely sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm growing tired of this game, lover boy." He said, jerking the bo-staff out of his chest and breaking it in half.

Robin's masked eyes widened. "Whoa!" Was all he said, as he stepped backwards, feeling slightly vulnerable without his weapon now.

"That's it?" The monster said with a tired look on his hideous…if you could call it a face. "Just '_whoa'_? Do I have to do the same thing to your spine to get a better reaction out of you?"

Robin scowled in frustration. That's when the creature Canary had taken the form of extended his arms out and they stretched out like tentacles that shot at Robin who tossed some bird-a-rangs to cancel it out and jump out of the way before the long, heated streams of lava rock shot through the resulting cloud of dust, barely missing the boy wonder as he dodge-rolled out of the way.

Robin didn't know what to do as he flew across the floor dodging more blows that were constantly coming after him. He couldn't touch canary while in that super heated form, none of his weapons worked and when he had a few milliseconds to look, he saw that Raven was getting sluggish as she was growing tired in a losing battle of her own. He had to get to her, but if he couldn't pass Canary, he would lose her for sure.

Finally. He felt a tug of a separate force deep inside him as he landed on his feet, extending his hands in front of him as if signaling for a stop. Surprisingly, the molten skeleton stopped his attacks in seeing this action and cocked his head to one side. "Finally decided to surrender?"

Robin panted heavily as he tried to focus on raven's bond and trying to bring out the passionate feelings he knew would give him the strength he needed to defeat his opponent. "No." Robin said, trying to build the energy up as much as he could and as fast as he could. "But if you want to, you are more then welcome."

The monster let out a laugh, shaking his head. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Oh, no reason." Robin said, narrowing his eyes at his enemy as he felt the energy build up to a point where he knew he couldn't hold it in any further. "Just _this_." With Raven's safety in mind, he let out a cry of effort as a burst of black energy surged through his whole figure before gathering into his fists and giant, black hands with claw like fingers shot from them and wrapped around the monster who was so astonished he didn't even try to avoid them.

Robin, did his best to keep his focus on the energy and tried to build it up even further as he used his hands to motion the big black ones to drag Canary down to the floor. The skeleton struggled helplessly against the bonds, trying to use his powers even supplied by Trigon, but Robin was driven by something much more important. His determination to save Raven helped him to pull together enough energy to make an electrifying surge run from his fists and through the long black arms to Canary who cried out in pain, unable to release his own energy to break free of the newfound power even robin was surprised he was able to summon.

"LET…ME…GO!" The creature cried out, still in pain from the jolt he was receiving.

"No…can…do." Robin said, managing a grin, as he closed his eyes fighting hard to keep the energy coming.

To both of their astonishment, the magic started to glow white and so bright that it was hard to look at. The monster screamed as the hands seemed to warp into strands of much tighter bonds that pained him even more and his power began to train from him as his form began to change back the more humanlike appearance.

As this was happening, the four titans outside the dome noticed that the demons they were fighting began to reduce in numbers. At first they thought it was because the tables were finally starting to turn, but then they realized that they were just starting to disperse on their own.

"Hey guys look!" Beast boy called, gaping at the sight he was seeing through the dome. When the titans found the time to do so, the looked behind them to see robin actually using energy that looked like raven's and actually causing canary such agony.

Even with the reduced numbers of the oncoming army though, there were still quite a few left and they had to keep fighting.

Robin in the meantime continued to keep building the energy and using it to weaken Canary. He had used the magic to force the now fully human opponent to his knees but he was still struggling, so robin kept sending shockwave after shockwave to hit Canary even more.

Robin felt himself starting to get very weary though. He strained to keep the energy coming, trying to keep his concern for raven at it's peak, but his body just wasn't used to this kind of thing. Was even Raven able to hold on for any longer than this?

Robin suddenly let go, feeling almost like he was about to pass out from fatigue as he dropped to his hands and knees. The bonds disappeared and Canary collapsed completely, remaining weak and motionless.

Robin was panting so hard in trying to recover. His head hurt and his muscles ached from the use of the unfamiliar force. It took a minute before he felt better enough o look up at canary who was looking in much worse shape than he was, being flat on his face and all.

After rubbing his aching head, Robin slowly made his way to his feet. His knees still shook a bit as he painfully placed one foot in front of the other, approaching his enemy, who was barely stirring. Surprisingly, Robin felt more strength return to his limbs as he was nearing his fallen foe. Now that he was no longer in the form of the blazing skeletal creature, his weapons would work.

Canary slowly hoisted himself onto his hands and knees with a groan. Evidently, still very weak from the powerful and completely unexpected blow he had just received. Robin stopped in front of him and the foe at his feet, looked up at him through squinted and yet still befuddled eyes.

"That's not possible." He said quietly in disbelief. "You're just a weak, meaningless human. How could you have been able to command such power?" He looked down at his hands, as if feeling like he was missing the power he once had. "And I. I even had the power of the lord of the universe on my side. Destiny is on my side. And yet, of the two of us, you are the one standing, while you have brought me to my knees."

Robin was about to say that he hardly understood himself even though he had his theories, but he decided against it, thinking Canary would find it as another chance to win, despite his extensively weakened form. "I warned you that nothing gets between me and protecting my friends." He simply said boldly as he pulled out a special birdarang, which reshaped into the handle of an extendable sword.

Canary saw the drawing of the weapon and let out a sigh that sounded angered and irritated. "Fine. Go ahead." He shot up, glaring down at the stone floor between his hands.

Robin grasped the sword in both hands, but didn't raise it. He saw Canary tensing up as if bracing himself for the blow, but when Robin just stood there in a prepared stance, the villain looked up at him with a confused expression as if wondering why Robin hadn't stuck yet. "What are you waiting for?" He asked, with an angered tone. "I've done terrible things, causing grief to both you and your team. I'm weakened now by your hand, you clearly have the power to destroy me, so finish it already." He demanded, as if daring Robin.

Robin just stood very still, glaring down at Canary as he grasped his sword even tighter. "You're right. I should." He said. "You've given me a number of good reasons why I should. You've murdered your own family, you've brought harm to all my friends, and you've endangered our entire home planet, as well as the universe."

As he was naming off all the horrible things Canary had done, he clenched his fists and started to tremble as if he was finally showing regret for his actions, now that he knew a mere human could strike him down for them. Unless he was just pretending, which was why robin still kept his guard up. The both of them were silent for a while afterwards until Robin straightened up, lowering his sword. But still making sure he was prepared for the unexpected.

Canary glanced at the sword and shot a look at Robin again. "What? Too weak after all." He said harshly, but still sounding like he thought the Titan leader was mocking him. "Don't have the heart to finish what you started?"

Robin just stared down at him, and made the blade of the sward retract back into the bird-a-rang. "Actually. It's because I _do_ have one--_that_ keeps me from doing it. If you ever cared about anyone in your life, I think you wouldn't have misunderstood that."

Canary was glancing around, looking like his confusion was growing as Robin continued. "I won't destroy you, but you already know I can. So I'll give you a choice. You can either try to take me down again, now that I've let my guard down, like you have with the members of your own family, or you can help me to fix what you have caused."

Canary just stared up at the masked boy and Robin could see the wonder in his Carmel colored eyes as he started to contemplate what was suggested to him. All this time he had thought of compassion to be a sign of human weakness. That power was no use in having if you didn't use it to it's full potential. But as he thought of it now, he started to wonder if that really was what he had thought this whole time or if it was someone else who had merely influenced him to think that way. Was it really him that wanted to cause all of this to happen, was it really him that wanted to cause such pain to so many, bringing doom to countless others?

He looked down at his hands again, which were now starting to tremble as if staring at them reflected all of the deeds they had done on his behalf…or someone else's. He looked around him, seeing the dome around them seeing Raven still fighting against the Angel of Death, then the Titans who were still beating back the remainder of the fire minions, then up at Robin again with a determined expression. But not one that looked like he wanted to tear him apart. One that looked like he was ready to fix the wrong he had done.

However, no sooner than he had made up his mind to do this, a sudden red-hot pain burned through his entire body and he cried out in such agony as he fell onto his side, holding his chest as if it would ease the pain.

Robin, completely startled, backed away and watched horrified as Canary started writhing on the floor. The dirty blond teen clutched his head as he started hearing a voice echoing inside it. A familiar, deep, terrible-sounding voice that he started to tremble in fear of. It was the voice of Trigon.

_You dare consider betraying me? _It rang in his head as the burning throughout his body continued to build and overwhelm him.

Robin, barely realized what he was doing when he suddenly ran to Canary's side as if looking for some way to help.

Every word the menacing voice spoke felt like it pulsed through Canary's mind, causing the burning to grow even worse. _Unfortunate that your life had to end like this. But as you have completed your primary task, you are of no further use to me, puppet._

Canary's eyes went wide in hearing this confirmation and he let out another painful cry before his breath felt like it hit a block in his throat. And the agony he was already feeling increased to ten times what it was, to a completely unbearable point before he slowly, but surely, slipped into darkness.

Robin gasped when Canary's body suddenly went limp and his eyes rolled up into his head as the lids closed. Robin helplessly shook the boy on the ground in front of him and even checked for a pulse. But there was no use.

Canary was dead.

**Soooooooooooooooo worth the wait? I hope so. (PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! )**

**I promise that the next update will not take nearly as long as this one has. The next chapter is already written, it just needs to be edited and then I will post it. please review so I will know who has given up on this story and who still wants me to finish it, and just plain who is mad at me for taking so long. okay I love you all and the next chapter will be up soon I promise!**


	18. The end, and the Begining

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took a bit longer than expected to post this. I wanted this chapter to be my best yet so I edited it (with my sisters help) heavily. But even this draft still needs work, but I figured that I might as well post it now rather then keep you waiting. I will not have use of the computer for the rest of the week starting tomorrow… so it's a good thing I got this up now. If you are even bothering to read this authors note and not skipping right to the chapter, thank you for your support. If I didn't get any readers for that chapter, I probably would be forced to stop. Because I put a lot of work into writing these and if nobody is reading it then there is no point in continuing. So thanks for your reviews and support. Stay tuned for the epilogues after this chapter, and if you want a personal response in the final "thank you" chapter, REVIEW PEOPLE! Cuz when you do it makes me happy, and I want to write more. :] I luv you all! Now read.**

**Chapter 18: The End and The Beginning**

The Angel of Death raised her fists into the air and electric waves shot all around both her and Raven. She smiled malevolently and an orb of dark energy formed around them: Rain was pouring down from the skylight of the chamber, still penetrating through the lightning-made sphere, though nothing _living_ could break through. It had the same spell that prevented anything from breaking through the dome, which had flickered until it faded away from Canary's passing. The orb the Angel of Death created still isolated her and her opponent as she made it lift into the air, high above even the heads of the hooded statues and up through the skylight of the chamber that still was letting rain pour through it. The ball of energy that held the combatants only came to a stop when it had risen high over the roof of the ceremonial chamber.

Lightning flashed around the orb that shaped an invisible wall that was undoubtedly impenetrable. Raven knew she was barred from any means of escape from the danger she was already in as she looked around frantically in seeing what was happening. Her distraction was a mistake that she only realized when she was suddenly rammed in the stomach and sent flying backwards. She hit the inside wall of the sphere and slid down its curved surface, stopping before she reached the bottom of the sphere.

"You're finished now." The Angel of Death said with a triumphant grin. Raven was only able to look up to see the dark figure diving at her with her long blade about to come down on her. Raven cringed, moving her arm in front of her face as if it would somehow shield her from the blow.

Suddenly, she felt a rush of something moving in front of her and she heard a clang of two metallic objects colliding with each other and a few other sounds of a brawl. Confused, she looked up to see that the Angel of Darkness had been thrown back and standing in front of Raven, in a protective stance with his retractable sword out was…

"Robin?" Raven said in wide-eyed surprise. He had just repelled the oncoming attack from the dark angel. The Teen Titan leader turned around to face her, confirming her theory.

"How did you…?" She looked around completely flabbergasted, wondering where on earth he could have come from until she saw Canary lying motionless in the sphere a short distance away. He and Robin must have accidentally been caught in the lightning orb with her when the Angel of Death had formed it. But how did Robin get within that range in the first place if the dome had been up?

Raven was not able to figure it out before Robin stretched his hand out, offering to help her up. She hesitated at first, as her head was still spinning with questions, that she knew he wasn't going to answer at this time. The enemy was taking flight again, looking angered at having been stopped in her attempt on Raven's life that she thought would succeed, had the boy wonder not interfered.

"I'm not about to let that thing destroy you, Raven." He simply said when Raven finally took his hand and he hoisted her up to her feet.

"But…Robin, I can't beat her. And I can't get through to Blackjay. She's too strong." Raven told him, shaking her head doubtfully.

"Which is why I'm evening the odds." Robin responded. After expertly spinning the sword in his hand like a baton, he positioned himself into a battle stance, facing their opponent with that determined expression.

The dark angel scowled at the two Titans before lunging at Robin in anger at stopping her last attempt in achieving her goal. Robin's blade met his opponents again in an expertly executed parry before using a push kick to throw the dark winged being back again. Raven came up and additionally used some of her telekinetic energy to force the angel right into the curved wall. The angel slid to the bottom of the sphere in a heap before quickly getting up and dashing at Raven, only to once again be stopped by Robin in the same fashion as the first time. Eventually, he himself was thrown back, but by that time Raven was ready to take on her transformed sister again.

It went on like this for a long time. The two sisters would be fighting and when Robin saw that the blue-caped girl was being overpowered, he would jump in to help turn the tables. He may not have had any magical powers of his own, but his martial arts and fencing skills, tied in with his lightning-fast reflexes and killer instincts still made him a formidable opponent. Even the Angel of Death thought this, although she would never openly admit it to either of her adversaries. Her little boyfriend successfully blocked whatever deadly blow she would have landed on Raven. If the dark angel was going to fulfill her task, she would have to do something about this. As she fought the two teenage lovers, she thought that perhaps she could also turn this to her own advantage as well.

Before long, both Robin and Raven realized that the angel had stopped constantly attacking Raven and directed almost all of her attention on eliminating the Boy Wonder. Raven, in seeing an opportunity in the distraction, silently snuck around the two of them, making her way behind her sister's evil form and getting ready for a sneak attack.

But before she could do anything, the angel of death lunged her sword at Robin that he wasn't' able to parry this time, shoving her blade into the young man's shoulder.

Robin let out a sharp gasp of pain and Raven suddenly froze in beholding the frightful sight as the sword was yanked from his shoulder and he put his hand to where blood now seeped from the resulting wound. He bit his lip and looked up to see that his opponent was no longer in front of him but had jumped into a back flip that landed her directly behind the petrified Raven.

"Look out!" Robin cried out to Raven as the dark angel made a dragon shaped handled dagger materialize in her hand and was raising the blade above her head.

Raven couldn't even react before she felt a sharp pain in her back and saw a flash of dark energy that flew all around her like a swarm of hornets with stingers that felt like several long blades were being shoved into different parts of her body before the main blade was removed from her back.

Robin's masked eyes widened in shock as the dark angel stepped back and away from her victim with a triumph grin. Raven's hesitancy in seeing the love of her life get injured gave her the right moment to act, and now her lifelong goal was accomplished with the very dagger Crow had thought he could keep from her in her weaker form.

Raven fell to the ground and Robin ran to her, pulling his hand from his shoulder and letting it bleed freely. He quickly knelt down, placing Raven's head on his lap. Her face was splattered with blood and the scars on her body were bleeding freely. Her horrified and pained expression just made it all worse.

"Raven, can you hear me?" Robin asked quickly, staring at Raven's pale face, which was now paling even more. "Talk to me, Raven, please!"

Raven shifted her head slightly and looked up at her leader. Robin shook his head defiantly, though his expression was quite desperate. He tore off a part of his cape, leaned Raven forward and pressed the dark cloth onto the major wound in her back. Raven gasped slightly as he did this.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts but I have to stop the blood flow." Robin said as soothingly as possible.

"It's useless, lover boy."

Robin looked up and held Raven closer to him when he saw the dark angel standing in front of them with a triumphant smile. "She's done for now." She continued, wiping her bloodstained dagger before sheathing it. "I have completed my task."

The entire orb with the three figures was now descending slowly down to the stone floor far below. During which time, Raven shuddered and she starred wide-eyed at her sister's face before falling into Robin's arms again. Robin gently held her in his arms, her body shaking slightly as she was staring up at him with pain-filled eyes.

As soon as the orb of lightning energy touched the floor, it faded and disappeared. At the same time, the angel's malevolent eyes flashed with a kind of innocent awareness and she fell to the ground and became limp. Her wings disappeared, leaving nothing but black feathers behind. Her black hair faded back to purple and her armor disappeared so she had only the ceremonial cloth around her again. She shivered slightly and looked up as her long sword and dragon handled dagger disappeared, seeing Robin leaning over her sister. Her _dying_ sister. "No…what…I…" the true Blackjay murmured, sitting up slightly so that she was on her knees. "What have I done?" She finished, dropping her face into her hands.

The four Titans looked over as Starfire disposed of the last fire demon and gasped at the sight of their two friends. After looking around to make sure no more enemies were about to ambush them, the remaining team members slowly gathered around the two Titans, seeing that the shield around them had dispersed, allowing them to finally do so, although they knew it was too late.

"Robin." Raven choked out this word with all of her might. "I think-this really is the end of me now." She finished in a horse whisper.

Robin shook his head vigorously. "No. No Raven, you can't die." He said quickly. "I wont let you die!"

Raven shook her head. "You may be the leader, Robin." She whispered. "But not everything goes how we like, just by you saying not to."

Robin opened his mouth to protest. "But…Our bond. I was able to use it to help heal Blackjay…I'm sure I can…" Raven silenced him by pressing her index finger over his lips.

"There was dark magic in that dagger. You…you can't heal this, Robin." She continued, coughing slightly between words. "No matter how hard you try."

Robin shook his head again. "No, Raven. I'll find a way, I promise…you can't just…I don't…"

"Robin." Raven pressed her finger harder on his lips and gazed into his masked eyes. "Please, I-I can barely hear your voice anymore, just…just let me…" her voice trailed off into hoarse breathing. She gazed up at him, deciding not to say anything else then what she had to. She moved her shaking hand from Robin's lips to his cheek, then up to the edges of his mask. She brushed the edge with her fingertips and smiled slightly, looking at his masked eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Robin allowed himself to ask, even though he was pretty sure he already knew.

"Oh nothing." Raven said weakly, though still with a hint of sarcasm. "Just wondering if the Boy Wonder really has a face behind that mask."

Robin couldn't help but laugh, even just slightly. Even though she was in this situation, she was still able to keep herself in character with that dry sense of humor he knew and loved.

Raven smiled weakly at him, before gasping slightly in pain. "Robin." She whispered. "I-I just wanted to tell you something…seeing as…It looks like I won't have another chance…"

Robin shook his head, holding his fading love even closer than before. "You'll be okay. You will." He said, but then he saw the look on her face and sighed despairingly with a nod. "Tell me anything you want Raven. No matter what it is, I'll listen."

Raven smiled at him again and that made the moment seem just a little brighter. "I…Robin I." She began to say, but then she sighed and looked at his masked eyes again. "Could I…say it to you _real_ face?"

Robin smiled and, still supporting Raven, reached up to the edge of his mask and slowly peeled the leather away from his face to reveal his eyes. A shocking and beautiful steel blue ocean stared down at Raven and she gasped in awe, moving her shaking hand back down to Robin's cheek.

Robin smiled. "Can you tell me now?"

Raven smiled at him but remained silent. Then she whispered something that Robin couldn't make out.

"What?" He whispered back, leaning his head closer.

Raven rolled her eyes and felt her emotions completely let go inside of her, and then she leaned over, …And kissed him.

Robin's bright blue eyes went wide as she did this, but soon he closed his eyes and softly kissed her back. The two were oblivious to everything and everyone else around them accept for each other. When the two finally pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads still touched and their eyes were still closed.

"I love you."

The words came clearly and shining just like rays of the morning sun to Robin's ears even though Raven had said it only in a whisper.

He smiled and gently kissed her again, until he felt that something was wrong. Her body had gone limp in his arms, and her abnormally pale face had gone ghostly white. Robin felt his heart clench and slowly looked into her lifeless eyes. High above, the last star of the prophecy dispersed completely in the night sky above.

"No." Robin whispered. "Raven."

Raven didn't answer.

"No!" He said again, louder this time. This couldn't be happening, this wasn't happening. And yet…

The other titans exchanged shocked and disbelieving glances as tears cascaded down Robin's cheeks, no mask to hide them now. He reached up to Raven's face and closed her eyelids over her vacant eyes.

"I-I love you too Raven." He whispered. "I always have."

The tears fell from his face onto hers and he felt a large metal hand on his shoulder. Completely forgetting that he was no longer wearing his mask, he looked up to see Cyborg, tears still in his eyes. The Titans had gathered around him, all of them wearing solemn faces. Robin looked back down at Raven then closed his eyes and continued to let the tears flow from them.

But what he didn't notice is that when his tears landed on Raven's face, the scar it had landed on and trickled down as if it were on a path, healed over completely.

Just then, there was a scream, Blackjay's scream. The Titans quickly looked up to see the small girl curled up on the ground, shaking violently. Red, electric-like energy, spurting around her. Soon her entire body in itself was glowing red.

Then the horrible sight of four blood red eyes in the pitch-black sky made all of the Titans shiver with fear.

Blackjay screamed again and they all looked at her. Her body was glowing and energy was being pulled from it bit by bit, forming the same markings in circles around her that once had been seen flowing around Raven when she was becoming the portal.

The portal.

Robin's mind snapped back to the final line of the prophecy.

"_Together shall form the dark angel. And he shall rise in power once more."_

That could only mean one thing; Blackjay was becoming a second portal.

Before Robin could say anything, Blackjay screamed again, but not just a scream this time. Words. As if she was speaking to someone no one else could hear or see.

"No! No! You already made me murder my sister! I could have stopped that! I _am_ going to stop _this_!" She screamed. "I will _not_ let you _use_ me _anymore_!"

With a cry of effort, black energy started swirling around the young girl and made the red writing disappear and the red glow faded completely. There was silence for a long while until another burst of black energy exploded from Blackjay's body, forcing four separate energies of different colors out of her body. After they circled the young girl for a minute, the separate energies burst off in different directions towards one of the hooded statues. Flashes of the respected colors of light came from the inside of the hoods, making all of the observers shield their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded.

When they were able to look up again, they saw that the different colors were slowly emerging to the outsides of the hoods again, only they seemed to be walking. They seemed to be more humanoid in shape before the lights started fading into the clear, discernable and unmistakable forms of the four people the energies belonged to. Crow, Armen, Bluejay, and Sarah all fell to their knees, free of their chains, as if from exhaustion before they started to register what was going on.

The four glowing red eyed in the sky widened and then burst, almost like one large firework that, despite what it was made of, looked beautiful in the night.

Smoking red sparks fell from the sky and rained down around the teenagers, who all ducked their heads under their hands in reaction. Even though several horrible things had just happened, it seemed to be peaceful all around them.

Blackjay slowly lifted herself up, supporting herself on her arms, and looked around with a slight smile at everyone, but then fell back to the ground.

Suddenly, Robin, who still had Raven's limp body in his arms, felt a chill rush through his body and a draining sensation came over him as if something inside him was slipping away from out of his hands. He looked down to see black energy flowing from his hands and into Raven. What was happening to him? Why was it happening? Whatever it was, whatever color that had previously been in Raven's face was somehow returning. Robin watched this hopefully before the draining feeling stopped. And then, the best thing that could ever happen to him took place at that moment: Raven opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

Her face was free of any blood or scars, and it seemed that the power that had just come from Robins body was healing her other wounds fast.

"Raven, you're…you're alive." Robin breathed.

"Gee, thank you _captain_ _obvious_." Raven replied weakly with a smile. Then she sat up all on her own and suddenly wrapped her arms around him, kissing him.

Robin was shocked for a moment, but soon, he just smiled, feeling a warm sensation inside him that made him feel light, and slightly dizzy.

Raven pulled away from him and smirked, then silently, stood up and paced to her sister, kneeling next to her. Armen, Sarah, Bluejay and Crow were all climbing down from the hoods of the statues they were finally free from. Crow, who was still in a slight daze and must have somehow forgotten he was able to just fly was physically climbing down, slipping and stumbling down the last five feet, landing on his back.

Robin snapped out of his trance **(OH YEAH! Other things are going on right now huh!?)** and grabbed his mask, pressing it back over his eyes. But when it wouldn't stick, he just shrugged and left it on the ground, gesturing to the other Titans to follow him as he approached the others. He helped Crow up off of the ground and smiled at him. "How are you doing?" He asked.

Crow cocked an eyebrow at him and rubbed the back of his neck with a pained expression. "To be honest with you, dude." He confessed. "I have felt a whole heck of a lot better."

Robin smiled at him, just happy that this was all over. He looked over at the other Titans who were helping the others up. All of the victims of the prophecy were rubbing their temples as if to get rid of a major headache.

Blackjay was standing next to Raven, and Bluejay was joining the two sisters.

Robin looked at Crow, who was staring at Blackjay with an unreadable expression. Robin elbowed him. "Just get over there, bird boy."

Crow rolled his eyes and looked at the leader of the Titans. "And which one of us is the bird boy?"

Robin hesitated. "Whatever, you know what I mean." He said, rolling his eyes right back.

Crow smiled slightly and slowly made his way towards the crowd that was gathering around the three sisters.

"How did you come back to life?" Bluejay asked Raven, a confused look on her face.

Raven looked back at her. "I'm not entirely sure." She said, glancing back at Robin.

Raven had overpowered the force of the prophecy. She was alive, once again, free to forge her own destiny. Nobody's fate was sealed in stone.

She smiled as she pondered this. When she had been lost in the darkness of death, a certain someone's voice seemed to reach out to her, she had felt tears on her face. Somehow, of all people, Robin had given her to will to overcome it.

Raven smiled at her fellow Titans and friends and continued. "But something happened, and I'm just happy it did for now."

Just then, Starfire literally jumped onto Raven and gave her a bone-cracking hug. "As am I, oh glorious friend!" She squealed.

Raven huffed a lock of her hair away from her face. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaand happy feeling gone." She sighed, returning to her monotone voice. Then Starfire put her down and the two Titans stared at each other for a while before they couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Terra and Beast Boy also gathered around her and joined Starfire in giving her yet another hug.

Raven just stared blankly at them. "This is _so _a one time thing." She said pointedly, before hugging them back.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaawww well isn't this just nice." Cyborg said with a broad grin, reaching out his arms and gathering the rest of the group together before wrapping his arms around them all and lifting them into the air.

"Glorious!" Starfire squealed. "We have initiated the _group hug_!"

"Don't get used to it." All three of the Azarathian sisters said at once, then they all looked at each other, and burst out laughing again.

"Guys this is one for the record book." Best Boy declared. "Raven is laughing!"

Terra rolled her eyes. "I have a feeling she's going to be doing that a lot more often now." She said with a smile.

"That would be nice." Armen said. "But don't count on it. This is Raven we are talking about here."

"Even _Raven's_ shell can be broken." Sarah said to her brother. "Oh, and one more thing." She turned to Robin and smiled. "I approve." She said with a wink.

Robin looked at her and his face turned a shade of unnoticeable pink. "Good to hear." He said.

"Trust me, Robin." Crow whispered from next to him. "_Nobody_ gets past Sarah when it comes to being worthy of her friends. Congratulations. You broke her down in record time. It took me _three_ _years_ to get her to let me anywhere near _Blackjay_."

"So you're pretty much amazing considering Raven is her best friend and she's only known you for a day or so now." Armen said to him after overhearing the comment from Crow.

"Saving our lives _may_ have had something to do with it." Sarah said with a shrug, and then she smiled flirtatiously at Robin. "And I must say that even though you dress up like a traffic light, you are pretty hot."

Armen rolled his eyes at his younger sister as Cyborg put them all down. "She's like this with almost every guy she meets." He said to Robin. "Don't get too crazed out."

"I don't understand." Raven said to Blackjay. "How did you overcome it in the first place? During our fight I saw flashes of the real you, even though the prophecy said you would be gone forever with a completely different person in your place."

"I-I'm not really sure." Blackjay replied, glancing at the ground. "It just…happened."

"It was Crow." Robin said suddenly.

The Titans looked at him, confused.

"Don't you see?" Robin began. "Crow was a replacement for his sister. He was no part of the prophecy, yet he was used anyways. He doesn't have the same power or personality, much less purpose as Serenity did." When the Titans just looked at him with confused faces, Robin continued to explain. "The prophecy specifically said,_'the rage as uncontainable as the flames'. _Serenity could control fire couldn't she? Crow doesn't have the same attributes to successfully take his sisters place. It was him, and his feelings to make it stop, that made it so the dark angel couldn't take over completely."

Everyone turned and looked at Crow, who blushed a little bit.

"Crow." Blackjay said, walking up to him. She stood in front of him for a while before giving him a hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

When she pulled away, Crow smiled and blew on his fingernails, then polished them on his shirt. "Yeah you owe me big time." He said jokingly.

Blackjay smiled and punched his arm playfully. He just smiled at her and reached into his pocket, bringing out a familiar necklace, with a bird shaped stone. Blackjay blushed slightly in seeing it. Crow just held it out to her. "You still sure that you don't want this?" He asked, with enough sarcasm to say, 'haha I win, you want the stupid necklace so take it and we can live happy freaking ever after' and just enough of a serious tone for, 'you…do…want it…right?'.

Blackjay just sighed and shook her head, allowing herself to smile. "Of course I want it back." She said. And then without warning, she did something completely unexpected. She flung her arms around his neck, stood on her tip toes and kissed him right on the lips.

The Titans stared in shock while Raven and Bluejay smiled at each other and the couple.

"Gee it seems like it was just yesterday that they hated each others guts." Beast Boy commented quietly.

"Oh whatever." Terra said with a chuckle. "You could totally tell."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw it's so cute!" Sarah said, not bothering to conceal her voice in the slightest before chanting, "_Crow and Blackjay sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_."

This caused Crow and Blackjay to break apart though still holding each other.

Blackjay looked behind her and stuck out her tongue at Sarah, and Armen lifted a finger and stuck it right back in.

Blackjay rolled her eyes and turned back to Crow. "Of course I want it. You gave it to me." She said.

Crow just was staring forward with a dreamy blank look on his face. "Wait…what?" He said, as if breaking from a daze.

Blackjay rolled her eyes. "You heard me." She said.

Crow blushed and put the necklace around her neck. Then he silently stepped away, still blushing.

Blackjay smiled up at him shyly while fingering the onyx stone, blushing just as much as her lover was.

Raven smiled and turned to the rest of the Titans. "Come on." She said softly. "Lets go home."

As the Titans all gathered together so Raven could teleport them all back to the tower, Crow silently picked up his brothers dead body, his expression gone totally blank as he stared at Canary's pale face.

Robin put a green-gloved hand on Crow's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Crow sighed and shook his head. "Don't be." He said. "It's not your fault, and it was going to happen sooner or later."

Robin squeezed his friends shoulder and Crow's lips curved into a small, solemn smile as he looked at the leader of the Titans.

"Oh and by the way." Crow said, smiling a little more at the one he now would call 'friend'. "You sill, owe me ten bucks."

Robin chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he recalled the bet they had made. Crow did say they were going to get busted. And at that time, they kind of did.

"Fine." Robin said.

Crow smiled at him jokingly as black magic surrounded them, and they were headed home.

At last.

**Soooooooooooooooo worth the wait? I hope so. (PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! )**

**This story needed a face lift for happy happy joy joy moments since I have totally killed you all with suspense and stuff through the first part of the story.**

**The next chapter will be Canary's funeral and then after that will be the final chapter, it takes place a few years later. And it finalizes the story and clears up what happens to all of the characters.**

**Yeah the whole battle suit thing just wasn't doing it for me. So I changed Crow's attire a little bit to match the person he was based off of a little more. It is not yet inserted in the earlier chapters…I'll do that later. YAY! THIS STORY DOES NOT END AS DEPRESSING AS IT SEEMS TO BE THROUGHOUT THE REST OF THE STORY!**

**As you can see, Robin and Crow are becoming close friends. Suitable, as one day they might be brother-in-laws hehehehehehehehehe.**

**I don't know about you but I thought that was a good and interesting development for the two bird boys to bond.**

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO AND THE STORY IS DONE!(THE NEXT TWO ARE EPILOGUES, BUT STILL WORTH READING AND PART OF THE STORY.)**

**. (p.s. I'm not sure if his eyes are really blue. In all the references I looked up they were all just black dots. And I looked up comic book pages and they looked more blue then anything else in the original series…so we are going with it. please correct me if I'm wrong)**


	19. A Victory and a Loss

**Okay everybody; sorry this also took me a long time. **_**MY COMPUTER WOULDN'T STOP CRASHING**_**! This has been a fun ride, 18 chapters of story and none of us have died from the intensity yet. To my regret, I have lost many readers from my taking so long to post chapter 17. I WANT YOU BACK GUYS! I TRESURE EVERY ONE OF THE REVEIWS AND OPINIONS AND JUST THE THOUGHTFUL ACTION OF READING THE STORY! Okay. Sooooooooooo. This right here is epilogue number one. One more after this that will explain a lot and finalize the story. But this one is rather important as well. So I love you all, review, tell me what you think. Oh and I am looking for suggestions for a sequel or any requests for one-shots or whatever, because I must be writing something or my life is empty, so I want to write a one-shot before I think of a sequel to this one (from what I am planning it will be cool) but I am open for suggestions! Have any? Great! PM me or send a review or whatever. : ) **

**p.s. this chapter seems to center around Crow a bit. But I really wanted to show a little more appreciation for the poor guy. He has been in the back of almost everything giving it everything he's got, mostly unnoticed. : (….. **

**Epolauge#1 : A Victory and a Loss**

"It's pretty sad isn't it?" Terra whispered as softly as possible to Beast Boy as they stared at Canary's motionless body, which was laid in a chestnut casket.

Beast Boy nodded quietly, not wanting to break the long silence. For a long period of time, nobody had said anything until Terra had spoken and her soft tone wasn't enough to make much of a difference. The only additional sound was the constant drumming of the rain falling upon the canopy of dark magic (courtesy of Raven) that was sheltering the solemn Titans from the rain.

Even though no words were spoken, everybody had mixed feelings about the situation. Canary had been a thorn in the Titans' side ever since this entire adventure began to unfold and Canary had only just seen the good in himself.

Robin had seen this, and it was an aspect that continued to bother him. Why was it that in the final moments of anyone's lives, they had the chance to become something that they would have had a much better life as if they had only discovered it sooner, but just as soon, the life ends?

"He was so young too." Crow said softly, causing Robin's train of thought to crash and burn.

Robin looked at the darkly clad teenager and his sad face; the tip of his nose was red, easily visible against his pale skin. Robin, nor any of the other Titans, had ever seen the young boy cry, even though since he arrived –and probably even before that- he had gone through so much.

In a sudden moment of sympathy for his newfound friend, Robin sighed and placed a gentle hand on Crow's shoulder. "He may have been young, but so are you. I how hard it is to loose family, but we all have to move on."

Crow turned his head to look at Robin with a completely blank face. "I know." He replied softly. "I just need a few days to be sad…I'll get over it eventually." Somehow, he mustered a smile and turned back to his brother's body. Then he sighed and his face went blank again.

Robin gently squeezed his shoulder and Crow sniffled. Robin smiled at him sadly. "It's cold out here huh?"

"Yeah." Crow trailed off and sighed. "You know, I always knew that he had _some_ good in him…but _he_ didn't even know about it until it was too late." His voice cracked as he said this. "I just kind of wish…he had a little more time to…." Crow's shoulder tensed under Robin's hand, which was suddenly knocked away before Crow shook his head vigorously. "B-but he was a jerk! He was _always_ a jerk! He got what he disserved!"

Robin blinked, taken aback for a second before his expression turned solemn again and he sighed, seeing straight through the fake anger on the young boy's face. "Crow." He said gently. "You don't have to hide it…we all have mixed feelings about this. He may have cause a lot of trouble for all of us, but no matter how much of a pain he was, we all know that he was still the only family you had left. We can all understand if you're sad."

"I'm not sad!" Crow whispered hoarsely, trying to keep this conversation audible to only the Titan leader. "I-I just…and I'm not going to cry either, I'm not weak like he used to keep telling me."

Robin was slightly stunned by this comment. He looked at the other Titans. But the only person that seemed to be paying attention to the conversation was Blackjay, who quickly looked away as soon as he looked at her. everyone else was silent.

Robin looked back at Crow wearily. "Crow. I know how you feel. But I have learned for myself, it doesn't take much strength to act angry when somebody is sad." He glanced down at his friend's shaking fists and continued. "But it takes a great deal of bravery, and a real man, to cry when he needs to."

Crow closed his eyes and his nose got redder, his bottom lip trembling. Robin took his hand from his shoulder and Crow reached into the casket slowly, and took his late brother's ice-cold hand. "Goodbye." He whispered, and squeezed the icy hand gently, then released it solemnly. He then took a folded up piece of paper with Canary's name written neatly on the front. He then sighed and placed it in his brother's chilled palm, stepping backwards.

He used magic to close the lid to the casket and began lowering it into the ground, right next to Serenity's gravestone.

Crow released his fist and looked at the two graves with a grim face. His family was gone now and he was completely alone. He was the youngest in his family, and in his childhood, Canary had always mocked him, saying he was weak, or afraid. But what his family never knew was that Canary was right. Crow was scared, and he didn't want to be alone, yet here he was, saying goodbye to the only family he had left.

Almost as if she had read his mind, Blackjay slowly took his hand, so gently that he could barely feel her skin against his. She squeezed it gently, causing him to look down at her. He smiled a small but kind smile and she smiled back an identical one.

"You aren't alone, you know that right?" She said softly.

He sighed. "Well I certainly feel better hearing it from somebody." He said slowly. "But I'll be okay,"

She sighed as well and rose up on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

He smiled at her and then looked back at his brother. And then he silently began to cry.

After the burial was complete, Armen and Sarah pulled Crow away behind a hedge.

"What's this about?" Crow said, trying to get something out of his eye.

"Crow." Armen began to explain. "You know that soon the time will come that we all will be faced with the choice of leaving earth and going back to Azarath to repair all of the damage now that Trigon is out of the way. But the question…"

"Is do you really want to go back with us?" Sarah interrupted her older brother quickly.

Crow scoffed. "_Me_ go back to _Azarath_?" He began in an unbelieving tone. "Oh please, after what has happened here why on earth would I want to go back to _Azarath_ of all places?"

He looked back at Sarah and Armen, who both had kind of disappointed looks on heir faces.

He sighed. "Look. Even if I did go back, there is nothing left for me there. Where would I go?"

"Well that's what we wanted to talk to you about." Sarah said, sounding almost desperate. "You could stay with us, we have extra rooms, and our parents aren't exactly around anymore."

Armen put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "What she means is, we have room, and it would be lots of fun."

Crow sighed and shook his head, but with a smile. "Guys, that sounds great, but that planet in general just holds to many painful memories for me. I would go crazy before we even got settled."

Sarah sighed. "Well okay, but we won't actually leave until a few days from now. So just think about it okay?"

Crow smiled and nodded. "I will. Thanks guys."

That night, everybody in Titans Tower was restless. The news of their Azarathian friends leaving had leaked out, and this bothered all of them. But Robin in particular couldn't sleep. If they all left, that meant Raven as well, and he was happy for her, but he didn't want her to leave.

He was in the lounge, sitting on the sofa holding a pillow. It was cold, and his pajamas didn't exactly provide much warmth. It wasn't often that he wore actual pajamas to bed; normally he would just sleep in his jumpsuit in case of a night-time crime, but after everything that had happened, he really just wanted to curl up and sleep for a few years.

Despite his exhaustion, he couldn't sleep. And he had tried pretty much everything but yoga. He kept on thinking of what would happen if Raven decided to go, and his new friends as well. So much had happened with them, that they just seemed like part of the team now. If any of them left, it was almost like they would leave a big hole in the team.

Robin softly laughed to himself. "I never thought I would actually miss those two tearing up the halls and splashing me with paint." His mind wandered to the last few days. Days…had it really only been days? It had seemed like months. Months filled with a lot of negative. However some of the most fun experiences the Boy Wonder ever had happened in those few days. He chuckled at the thought of the water fight on the roof.

Just then, he felt something touch his shoulder, and out of instinct, he grabbed whatever it was and threw it onto the couch, pinning it there with one fist ready to punch in case of a foe.

He blushed. "Raven!"

And sure enough, there she was under him, wearing a black t-shirt and gray sweats. And lets just say she wasn't exactly bright eyed and bushy tailed.

Raven looked at him skeptically, blowing a lock of purple hair away from her face. "You were expecting maybe the queen of France?" She said, rolling her eyes, but smiled for at least a split second. "Thank you for the greeting by the way."

Robin quickly got off of her with the intention of helping her up, but instead he fell off of the sofa.

Raven laughed slightly and offered her hand. "Smooth move Boy _Blunder_." She said, and Robin glared up at her, holding his head. "You must really be tired, I've never seen you fall off of something like that."

Robin took her hand and pulled himself back onto the sofa. "Yeah. I'm tired and it's dark." He sighed. "What are you doing down here anyways?"

Raven shrugged. "I couldn't sleep so I came down here to get some tea."

"Ah, I see." Robin said, he looked as her somewhat confused. "It's really dark, how did you know I was here anyways?"

"You're kind of hard to miss in a white t-shirt and bright red pajama pants."

Robin smiled. "Right."

"And…ever since…our little incident a few days ago…our bond has become really strong." Raven continued, kind of nervously. "So I can sense your presence wherever you are. I could probably know where you are and what position you are sitting in from a mile away."

"Oh…right, the bond thing, I forgot about that for a split second." Robin said with a slight chuckle.

Raven smiled softly and watched him as he took off his mask, surprisingly freely. She never understood why he wore that thing to bed, but she was not going to question her leader.

She looked into his steel blue eyes and ran short of breath. There was a long silence as they just stared at each other, until finally, Raven spoke.

"Robin, about a few days ago." She began.

"You mean when this whole nightmare ended?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded. "Yeah…about that day…when I came back to life…" She sighed. "I think…it was you."

Robin looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Raven sighed. "I mean…when I died, I was lost in a black abyss. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. It was terrible…and I was scared." She shivered slightly in recalling the memory. "But then…I felt something, and I know this will sound weird, but it felt like you. And you pulled me out of it."

Robin was silent, pondering the same memory. "Come to think of it, I did kind of feel like something was being drained from me, and going into you."

Raven bit her lip. "That was a piece of your life force. I was dead, but my spirit hadn't completely left yet. That small piece was able to spark mine back to life." Robin looked confused, but silently waited for her to continue. "So I basically stole a piece of your life…and…I thought you might want it back."

Robin shook his head quickly and took her hand. "No Raven, I don't care if I die early or whatever, I want you here." He sighed and put his second hand on hers. "With me."

Raven looked down at his hands in silence. It stayed that way for a long while until Raven finally looked up into his eyes. "That night…did I ever tell you I loved you?" She said softly.

Robin smiled. "Yeah you did once."

Raven pried her hands away from his and tackled him with a hug, causing him to fall back onto the couch. "Well I lied." This shocked Robin for a split second. "I really, _really,_ _**really,**_ _**REALLY**_ love you." She squeezed him tightly.

Robin laughed and hugged her back, planting a kiss on her forehead.

When they sat up again he looked at her and was about to ask about her return to Azarath, when Raven started leaning in close to him. He blushed and smiled hopefully.

Just then, a voice interrupted them from behind the couch.

"Hey guys, can I join the 'I can't sleep' brigade?"

Robin and Raven both jumped slightly and turned to see Crow, also wearing pajamas, some purple pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He jumped over the back of the sofa and landed next to them.

Raven sighed and smiled, "Sure you can join, but I was just in the middle of something so you have to be able to handle this." Just then, she grabbed Robin by the collar of his t-shirt and started kissing him passionately.

Robin turned bright red. Raven (obviously) had never been this straight forward before, and it was kind of weird. But at the time, so many thoughts were racing through the Boy Wonder's head that all he could register was a simple, "…Whoa…"

When they finally broke apart and looked at Crow (expecting an 'eeeeeeeeeeew') but he merely shrugged and said "Mneh."

After a long silence, they all laughed.

Raven and Robin broke apart and Crow just sighed. "So." He began slowly. "I guess we're going to be leaving soon huh?"

Robin's throat felt dry at that moment.

Raven glanced at him, and then back at Crow. "Well, I guess so, but…" She put one of her hands on her shoulder and bit her lip. "I…I'm not sure if I want to leave."

"Really?" Robin's voice squeaked when he said this and Raven looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. Robin coughed "sorry, I…need some water."

Raven watched him stand and head to the kitchen to rummage through a few cupboards before he finally remembered which one the glasses were in.

She turned her attention to Crow who was staring out the window at the place where those dreaded stars had been. She sighed and tried to get back on subject. "What do you suppose would be the best thing to do at this point?" She said, bringing her knees to her chest.

Crow looked at her and sighed. "I can't tell you how to make that choice. Everyone is different in this situation, we all have our reasons to stay or leave."

Raven looked into his stern brown eyes for a moment before speaking. "What are _you_ going to do?" At that moment his eyes hardened as they often did when he hid something. It was an involuntary habit Raven had observed many times. She didn't know too much about the teenage warrior other then his favorite color and that he liked pasta, but she knew enough to realize that this habit was set into stone by the chisel of pain.

"I don't want to go back." Crow's words cut off her thoughts. "I mean, I don't have anything left to go back to, and all that place has left is painful memories..." He trailed off with a cheerless face.

Raven let an expression of pity emerge on her face. "Well then why don't you just stay here?" she asked.

Crow let a half smile play across his lips and chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I have always been a loner haven't I?" He caught Raven smile slightly out of the corner of his eyes. "But it is far from my decision." He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the sofa. "If you don't recall, I'm Blackjay's guardian. I go where she does, so if she chooses to leave I'll have to go back with her."

Raven spoke without thinking. "Blackjay wouldn't do that to you she loves you too much." Crow lifted his head and cocked his eyebrow at her. "I think…" Raven looked at the corridor that led to the bedrooms then back at Crow.

"But that's not the point here." He said with a sigh. "You have someone that is holding down your own choice too." He gestured to Robin, who was chugging a glass of water in the kitchen. "We all know you don't want to leave him."

Raven sighed. "But I feel like I need to go back and help restore Azarath."

Crow shrugged his shoulders. "Now that the prophecy is over the curse has been lifted, I don't think it will take the whole crew to fill them in on what happened while they were stoneified…did I just make a new word?" He laughed softly. "Stoneified."

Raven smiled slightly. "But I still feel like it's my responsibility."

Crow sighed. "Raven, I would say that right now, your responsibility is to keep this place safe, make sure Robin has a little fun, and most importantly." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Find out who you are, and how to make yourself happy, because I can guarantee you that it wont happen back home."

Raven looked at him, contemplating his words. Some little innocent girl inside of her was touched by them, and she suddenly was completely willing to stay.

"Well." Crow stood up and stretched his back. "That was my cheesy proverb for today." And with that, he headed back to his room saying, "the 'I can't sleep brigade' is branching off to my room, please do not disturb the meeting or you will have a grouchy teenager on your hands tomorrow."

Raven stared after him with no words to come back with. She sighed and Robin slumped down next to her again. "So…what are you thinking about tomorrow."

Raven sighed. "I don't know."

Robin heaved a sigh of his own and looked at her. "Maybe you just need to sleep on it." And with that he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, then stood up and put his hand on her head with a smile. She looked like an innocent little girl sitting on the couch expecting a story before bedtime. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, and as he did, he patted her head and jumped over the sofa and headed for his own room. Truthfully he was still worried, but for now he would try not to think about it.

Raven stared after him and sighed as she lay down on the sofa, curling up in a comfortable position, then as instructed, she slept on it.

* * *

She was drawn awake by a warm breeze pouring over her body. She opened her eyes to find her two favorite twins standing on the huge windowsill. She groaned and hoped that they weren't planning on dropping a water balloon on some innocent pedestrian's head. "That is just your favorite window isn't it?" She sat up and looked around as her sisters turned. Somehow she had stayed asleep while the rest of the team and all of the Azarathian newcomers had gathered in the front room.

"Raven it's about time." Sarah said with a smile. "We have been in here for twenty whole minutes now."

Raven sat up and looked around at everyone. "So what's with the reunion?" She said in her monotone voice.

"A portal should be opening back to Azarath in a few minutes." Armen said, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "I hope you've decided if you want to come or not."

Raven looked around at everyone and sighed. As several options and complexities raced through her mind, Blackjay paced to a dark corner where Crow seemed to be trying to disappear.

She stopped in front of him and breathed in. "So, are you going back?"

Crow shrugged his shoulders. "That all depends on you."

Blackjay cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why, because you're my guardian?"

Crow sighed. "Bingo, I go where you do."

Blackjay paused, then smiled and shook her head. "Crow, the prophecy has passed." He looked at her with a 'what of it?' expression. She sighed. "There is nothing to protect me from anymore, you don't have to watch over me, you're free to do what you want." She smiled at him shyly.

Crows eyes widened. Blackjay was right, he had been appointed her guardian to prevent the prophecy, but it was over. It had been his responsibility for so long, it felt like it would never go away, but yet, here he was. And now he could make his own decisions, not based on what Blackjay did, but on his feelings and thoughts. His dreams. It was almost too good to be true. But then…

He looked at Blackjay. "But, where _do_ you want to go?"

Blackjay blushed. "I…I want to be…wherever you are." She looked up at him with those big periwinkle eyes and he smiled brightly. Neither of them could remember the last time he smiled like that.

Just then and explosion echoed through the room and a portal emerged where Bluejay and Blackjay had first appeared just a few days ago.

Armen and Sarah stepped forward and looked around at the Teen Titans, who had become their loyal companions and friends. They both sighed and smiled at them and Sarah shouted, "Who's coming?"

All was quiet and they both smiled. "I knew you would choose him you desperate lovebird." Sarah said with a smile at Raven.

Raven blushed and smiled. "I can't go back home, because I'm already here." She paused. "And that was _my_ cheesy proverb for today."

Armen waved at them. "You guys look out for yourselves and for us, because one of these days we'll come back and raise heck!"

Sarah smiled and looked up at her older brother. "I have trained you well."

He smiled at her and took her hand, then the two of them walked into the vortex, which soon dispersed with a bright light.

There was silence.

Starfire broke it. "Oh how glorious that our friend shall remain with us!" She clasped her hands together and hoped up and down excitedly. She then flew to Raven and gave her a bone-cracking hug.

"Oh jeez." Raven managed to gasp before Starfire let her go. They stared at each other for some time until Raven said. "Just this once." And hugged her friends back.

The Titans smiled and began lining up for hugs with several smiles and comments such as 'I'm happy you're staying.' until she got to Robin. She took his hand and smiled, they both knew that no matter how many evils they faced, happiness lay ahead of them.

Robin turned to the two twins and Crow. "You three have made great additions to the team." He approached them and held out three communicators with the Titans 'T' insignia on the front.

"Whoa really?!" Blackjay said excitedly taking one from his hand. "Even though I dumped paint on you?"

Robin laughed. "Yes, even though you dumped paint on me."

Bluejay grinned and took the other communicator. "Be careful, we might just stick around."

Robin grinned. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that it would be great if you three stayed."

Bluejay and Blackjay looked at each other with deviant smiles, and Robin rolled his masked eyes and turned his attention to Crow. He held the communicator out to him.

Crow looked at it skeptically. "I don't know. I'm pretty much a loner."

Robin pushed it towards him. "You don't have to stay here, it's just a way to stay in touch." Crow took it from him with a doubtful face but let a slight grin slip onto it and slipped the new gadget into his jean pocket. "Consider yourself an honorary Titan." He said. "Feel free to stop by whenever you want."

Crow smiled. "Be careful, I might start beating you to the criminals."

Robin grinned. "Good, I wouldn't want you to loose your touch."

Crow laughed. "Oh it is _on_."

They all laughed with high spirits. For as we all know, this story never did end.

There are no ends.

Just new beginnings…

**Woohooo! Finally! Was it worth the wait? OH PLEASE, ALL MIGHTY READERS REVIEW! Sorry the end it rushed but I was writing late at night! So it has been quite a ride. There is one more epilogue which I once again promise wont take as long now that my computer is fixed and I am not as busy. I am in a performance at a local theater this week for three show days but it's a major production and I have dress rehearsals almost all week. So I make no promises on starting it right away but I will as soon as I can okay? sorry this one wasnt as long! Bye bye!**


End file.
